Summer Secret  Winter Love
by EvaC
Summary: One summer to satisfy his sexual needs, Mamoru uses his next door neighbor, the girl child to his parent's best friend, Usagi.  Telling her that she isn't his type of woman after he is done getting what he wants, Mamoru goes back - THE REST INSIDE!-
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER SECRET /WINTER LOVE

_One summer to satisfy his sexual needs, Mamoru uses his next door neighbor, the girl child to his parent's best friend, Usagi. Telling her that she isn't his type of woman after he is done getting what he wants, Mamoru goes back to college in the fall not knowing that Usagi will be showing up months later in his area carrying a summer secret and needing his help more than ever before._

_LOOKY! LOOKY! Another story for everyone to read and I hope enjoy. Sorry to those who don't like reading M rated stories but this one will be __**M**__ thanks to some mature themes etc etc. etc.. And you all know that I do not own SM or the characters etc etc. Blah Blah Blah. Just using them for our enjoyment! AND as always with me the main characters are Usagi and Mamoru. EvaC._

Chapter 1

Mamoru smiled after he pulled up in front of his parent's house being glad that he had been able to get away before his classmates for the spring break from college. He had been on the road for over seven hours and was thankful he had left early that morning before the sun rose.

Not only was Mamoru done with his freshman year a month before his friends but he would have an extra long summer thanks to his wise thinking and hard studying that past year.

Of course being all his teacher's favorite student helped him out. Mamoru wouldn't call it ass-kissing like the others did, no he had done what he had too to benefit him and it worked.

He didn't care what the others thought or what they called him at school, he was done for the year and when he went back in the fall he would be ahead of the others thanks to his brains and smart thinking, he had been able to skip his sophomore year and would be starting as a junior. Now he only had two years of college not three like the others his age.

Mamoru couldn't wait to show his father the papers, knowing that the man would be proud. Mamoru always did all that he could to make his parents proud of him.

It gave him a natural high and even went to his head when they praised him and bragged about him to their friends and coworkers. And those people in turn would always say how they wished their son was as good a son as Mamoru was.

To Mamoru's parents and even other adults, he could do no wrong and Mamoru would always make sure they thought he was perfect.

Mamoru reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his black briefcase bag knowing the papers were in there. He got out of his car and walked around to the back to open the trunk and started to remove his other bags and a few suitcases.

"Mamochan you're here early!"

Mamoru looked up when he heard his neighbor and parent's best friend's daughter, Usagi calling to him. He smiled and straightened his body up and watched her run towards him from her parent's house. His eyes traveled her body noting that her chest had grown more over the year.

His smile grew while thinking that Usagi would be thirteen or fourteen now making a mental note to ask later knowing he would forget it but he would ask anyways. She was after all his parent's best friends only daughter and the only girl he considered a close friend but Mamoru would never admit it out loud.

Mamoru liked how Usagi looked in the yellow and white striped dress that went to her knees. His eyes traveled to her feet noting the white sandals she had on seemed to match her dress.

"Hello Usa how are you doing? Shouldn't you be in school?" Mamoru asked letting the young girl hug him as he stood there looking around hoping no one saw him letting her do it. But the street was empty and no one was home at that time of day since it was early afternoon. He never noticed that his arms automatically went around her body also.

"Silly Mamochan, school is over for the day. You got here before your parents thought you would. You will surprise them." Usagi exclaimed looking up at the young college man standing in front of her.

"Are they home?" Mamoru asked after his arms let her go and he started reaching for his bags while watching Usagi help him by grabbing a few of the smaller ones.

"I don't think so. I know they are planning a welcome home party for you and I heard them the other night say that you would be in the day after tomorrow." Usagi said following Mamoru to the house.

Mamoru smiled once again happy that he would surprise them.

Usagi stood to the side and watched Mamoru take his keys and start to unlock the front door. He stood to the side and let Usagi go in first. His mother had after all raised him to be a gentle man when it came to women.

If only his dear mother knew how Mamoru had been with the females that last part of the school year, she wouldn't think he was her sweet angel!

Thinking about how most of the females at his college only seemed to like giving him sex, Mamoru wasn't much of a gentleman with them. Why should he be nice to those whores when all he wanted was to get laid and they were more than willing to help him?

But now that he was home and away from them Mamoru knew he would have to be on his best behavior. He was his parent's perfect son after all.

And their perfect son watched Usagi as she lead the way to his room.

Usagi walked down the hall towards Mamoru's room knowing that house like her own. She heard Mamoru following her and half turned around and asked how his classes where going. She knew that he had finished the first year of college. She heard her parents and his talking about him so much Mamoru was almost family to her.

Usagi stood beside Mamoru's bed and watched the nineteen year old man placing the bags he had down on the floor before he walked to her and took the bags she had while he started to tell her how his year had gone.

Of course he left out the personal details of the few dates and what he had done on them. No Usagi's innocence didn't need to know those details Mamoru thought.

Usagi stood there and listened knowing that the upper classman loved to talk whenever someone would listen. But she also knew that deep down he was shy and would only open up to their parents and to her. Mamoru never realized it but he opened up the most with Usagi but Usagi knew since she took the time to find out and she knew everything about him even things that Mamoru didn't even know about himself.

Usagi had learned years ago that when he was talking she should just be quiet until he was done or asked her a question which wasn't often now that they were older. Mamoru had always been a good friend but Usagi knew it was because of their parents. She knew that Mamoru was only nice to her in front of others and looked out for her because their parents were the best of friends.

But Usagi had plans to make Mamoru notice her and be nice to her because he wanted to not because of whom she was. Plans that she hoped would make him change his way of acting with her.

Sure Mamoru was nice to her and as they had grown up he played Usagi's games with her since he was the closet child that lived near her and during the summers when Mamoru was older he use to watch out for Usagi while their parents worked.

He also knew that Usagi thought of him as her best friend and knew that the young girl had a crush on him which he thought was cute just as cute as Mamoru thought she was. But to Mamoru at that moment, Usagi was just a little girl and would always be the little girl from next door.

They both could remember a few summers back when Usagi told Mamoru that she would be his wife and Mamoru had laughed at her and told her never, telling her that she wasn't his type of girl. Usagi asked him what his type was and Mamoru jokingly but seriously told her that he wanted a girl who could handle his moody ways and could put him in his place whenever she had to. He wanted a girl who was so beautiful, but not stuck up, that all his friends and even strangers would want her but she would only have eyes for him. And she had to be smart, being able to handle everything that came her way. But most of all she had to be mature.

Mamoru left the room after telling Usagi all that not thinking about what he said but Usagi did and after that day she would remember word for word what he said since she took those words to heart and she started to work on making sure she turned out to be the only woman he would want.

Usagi never thought about the almost five year age different between them since he never mentioned it. Age was but a number to Usagi and she wouldn't let something as silly as numbers stand in her way of becoming his wife. For in Usagi's eyes Mamoru was the perfect man who she wanted to call spouse.

Sure he acted all mature around adults or his friends but Usagi had always seen the real Mamoru since he always let his guard down around her without realizing it. He acted childish and silly around her and was always relaxed with Usagi at his side.

The two talked in his room while they waited for his parent's to arrive home and Mamoru put his things away while listening to Usagi telling him about her school days and grades not noticing how well her grades had gotten since his mind drifted and started to think about a few of the girls who asked him to keep in touch over the summer break, making Mamoru promise to call them as they had surrounded his car when he had been leaving the campus grounds. He lied and told them that he would call and every time one asked for his parents phone number Mamoru changed the subject. He couldn't have all of them calling and chance his mother answering the phone.

Mamoru smiled to himself while thinking of the last girl who had spread her legs for him a few weeks ago knowing that he wouldn't call her like he promised. He never called any of them after getting what he wanted and that last girl wasn't his type. Mamoru wouldn't be tied down so early in his life and he knew that girl had been trying to get him all year.

Mamoru wasn't ready for a steady girlfriend since he wanted to finish college first then start work with his father and Usagi's before he thought about having a wife.

Marriage could and would wait Mamoru would say to his friends as they sat around their dorm rooms telling each other about which girl they were doing or who they wanted finding out from each other how that woman was if one of them already had her.

Mamoru knew he mother would be highly upset and disappointed in him if she ever found out her little boy; her innocent child was sleeping with the opposite sex now, having lost his virginity right after Christmas break.

Mamoru knew the woman, his sweet loving mother, would look at him differently if she ever found out. She had after all always told him while he was growing up that sex was between a husband and wife and not to be taken as a joke. She would also tell him that children should be created by two people who were married and in love, never out of wedlock. Those words of wisdom would lead Mamoru to hear his mother telling him that she would never deal with a grandchild being born illegitimately.

So all those reasons are why Mamoru always wore condoms even if the girl told him she was covered. Mamoru would make sure he had a "raincoat" on and even at times pull out finishing the act making sure the condom was still in place and didn't have any holes or rips. He wasn't going to chance one of those "gold digging" whores like he liked to call them, getting a chance to trap him. Mamoru knew he was good looking and many of the girls fought for him but he wasn't interested in them other than for sex.

Sure he pretended to listen to them while they were on a date but Mamoru thought the whole evening of one thing and only one thing and that was how fast he could get the girl to give in to him.

And it wasn't hard since he had a way of winning those girls over with his smooth talk and handsome looks.

Mamoru and his friends had a game going between them on timing how fast they could get a girl naked letting her be the one to take the clothes off and Mamoru was getting better as the months pasted.

Yes Mamoru called those girls "gold digging whores" and knew he was just using them, for Mamoru knew his mother wouldn't approve of the women who attended school with him and would turn them all away saying how they weren't good enough for her son. And Mamoru thought that way also thinking that almost the entire woman population at his college where whores or were going to turn into one.

Smiling even more while Mamoru thought about how he and his friends were going to make it happen when school started in the fall since each man had vowed that they would conquer the females at the school and sleep with them all at least once.

Mamoru couldn't wait for the new school year to start in the fall.

Mamoru blinked his eyes noticing that Usagi, the only girl who he didn't think was a gold digging whore besides his mother and hers, had gotten silent and was smiling and looking at him. Mamoru smiled back before he patted her head and walked around her telling her that she could leave and he would visit with her later. He left his room and walked to the bathroom missing Usagi watch then run out smiling the whole time being happy that he was home early. Not only because now she had someone to talk to and hang with but mostly so she could show him that she was changing into his perfect woman.

Usagi ran home and waited for her own parents to arrive knowing that they would be going out to dinner with Mamoru and his family, Usagi started to get ready. She was more than ready to show Mamoru how much she had matured over the year and it started with making sure her clothes and hair were just right.

And that evening she wasn't disappointed in her looks after seeing Mamoru's eyes light up when he would look at her. She caught him looking and checking her out when the adults weren't looking and Usagi only smiled and kept silent and ate her dinner with the manners she knew. She would show Mamoru that she was maturing and would be the woman he would marry.

Usagi never knew or could imagine that Mamoru was only looking and checking her out because he was thinking about sex. But she would find that out soon enough as their summer went by.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_My goodness I really am happy that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I also thank those of you who left the great reviews I love them! You all made me so happy that I had to get this next chapter out so here you go enjoy! EvaC._

Chapter 2

It had been almost two months since Mamoru had arrived home from college to start his spring then summer break and he was bored out of his mind wishing sometimes that he hadn't left before everyone else because now he was alone.

He had seen a few of his friends one night at a party a few weeks ago but that was the last. He was still waiting for more of his friends to show up so they could go hunting for girls but they wouldn't arrive for another few weeks and the ones who where there worked during the days and some nights. Mamoru was glad that he didn't have to work since his parents didn't want him to stress out and not do well in school.

Getting bored as the days disappeared, Mamoru even at times thought about calling some of the girls he had dated but changed his mind not wanting them to get his home number off the caller ids.

His mother could never know and he wasn't about to stop the woman bringing him gifts every other day since she was so proud.

Mamoru sat back on the hood of his brand new clean car that he had just spent over two hours cleaning and polishing. His parents being the proud parents that they were bought him this new car as a gift for doing so well his past school year. And Mamoru loved that new car with a passion. No one touched it but him or his parents and only them because they bought it.

Mamoru leaned back on the hood letting the hot sun warm his bare chest. He was only in some shorts and sandals and he knew that if anyone was to look at him they would think he was a gift from the Gods.

His blacker than black hair and his bluer than blue eyes made him stand out and Mamoru knew it. He knew that there were many girls who wanted him and he knew they would do anything to be his girlfriend but Mamoru didn't want them except to spread their legs and let him have his satisfaction.

Then when he was satisfied Mamoru would drop them and not bother calling them knowing that they wanted him. Sure he was nice to them when he saw them and would say hi but only so they wouldn't embarrass him later.

He just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. No he wanted to finish school and work for awhile first. Having a steady girl friend could and would wait Mamoru would always think.

Mamoru sighed and looked to his left when he heard some music coming from that direction. He went wide eyed when his eyes were greeted with a nice shapely female behind. He slowly sat up and kept looking wondering who the girl was.

Mamoru fell off his car hood when the girl turned around and it was Usagi. Mamoru got off the ground and stood up straight staring at her really wondering when her body had gotten full-grown.

Sure the dress she had on the night they went to dinner after he had arrived home had shown some of her body but it hadn't done her body justice like her bikini was at that moment Mamoru thought.

And while she finished her school year and Mamoru drove Usagi to and from school to have something to do, he never could have imaged her body looking so good. Those school uniforms hide so much Mamoru thought.

He watched while Usagi did a quick look around before she jumped into her parent's pool. Mamoru felt himself starting to get hard by what he had just seen. It had been too many months since he had last been laid he thought.

Mamoru's mind raced while he thought about Usagi wondering again when her body had developed and why he never noticed before. He thought about her age and his own.

"I'm nineteen now and she is….thirteen I think….going to be fourteen here soon…they married around that age back in the day….." Mamoru mumbled to himself.

His mind went blank after he saw Usagi getting out of the water with the water dripping off her body. She jumped back in never knowing when Mamoru ran around his car picking up the cleaning supplies then he ran into his house and to his room getting undressed and putting his swim trunks on adjusting himself so it wouldn't be apparent that he was hard.

Mamoru grabbed a towel then ran out and over to join Usagi in the pool being glad at that time of day both parents were still gone.

Mamoru came to a complete stop when he saw Usagi floating on her back. Her eyes were closed and Mamoru knew she would blush if she knew her nipples were hard.

Mamoru threw his towel onto a chair beside hers then jumped into the pool.

Usagi straightened her body up to stand and looked around when she felt the water moving. She took a step back and gasped when Mamoru came up in front of her.

She smiled and blushed at the same time while Mamoru chuckled then smiled as he wiped the water from his eyes and face.

"What's wrong my little odango? Thought you were alone?" Mamoru asked as he continued to smile down at her still to that day liking that her head came to his shoulders. He never did like tall women since they made him feel unmanly.

Usagi blushed even more then she went wide eyed when Mamoru pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to his body since he wanted to feel her chest on his body.

His eyes closed and he hid a moan after Usagi wrapped her arms around to his back and held him letting her head rest against the middle of his wet chest.

"Where are your parents?" Mamoru asked with his voice a little softer than normal.

"They went shopping for the twin's birthday. It's coming up." Usagi answered wondering why Mamoru was still holding her tight. Her eyes opened just a tad more when she thought he pulled her body even closer to his.

Usagi pulled back but still had her arms around his body and looked up at Mamoru who was opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah I forgot they had a birthday this month." Mamoru said then they both got silent.

Mamoru knew that Usagi didn't get much attention any more thinks to her twin brothers who had been born when Usagi was nine, they were getting it now. Mamoru also knew that her father had always wanted a son and now the man had two to give his free time and attention to.

Mamoru had always felt sorry for Usagi knowing that she also knew that her father had wanted a son but got her first. Mamoru figured out over the years that because of that knowledge that was why he had always been there for her when he was home because of the man.

Her father was a faithful husband, great friend, good business partner and wonderful father to his son's. He just never made the time or want to for Usagi. He provided for her making sure she had a place to sleep and hot meals and that was enough he thought.

The man would never admit that the truth was his own father, when the man was alive, had tried to make him think he wasn't a real man, since the man had wanted a grandson first and put his son down every time since he had a daughter as his first born.

Usagi's mother wasn't as bad as her father but Usagi knew that the woman would make sure her brother's were always first and never without so her husband would be happy.

Whenever Mamoru thought about Usagi's father, he was glad that he was an only child since both his parents had only wanted one.

"Where are your parents at today?" Usagi asked bringing Mamoru's thoughts back to the present.

Mamoru smiled and looked to his parents house while saying, "Dad's at a game and Mom is out with her lady friends. I'm all alone for the day."

He smiled again seeing Usagi's cheeks going red.

They both got silent and just looked in the other's eyes.

"You're thirteen right?" Mamoru asked breaking the silence but not by much since his voice was so soft.

"No I'm fifteen now. Just had a birthday don't you remember?" Usagi asked with her voice just as soft.

Mamoru only smiled and nodded his head as he suddenly remembered that day a few weeks back, he had taken her out to lunch that day.

His eyes fell on hers again and they just looked at the other. Mamoru wanted to cheer out being glad that she was a little older than he first thought.

"When did you grow up?" He whispered as his eyes dipped down to her chest then went back up to look at her lips as he wondered what they tasted like.

He hadn't kissed many girls since he thought kissing was personal but he suddenly wanted to kiss Usagi.

Usagi moved her head and looked down wondering what was wrong with Mamoru and why he was acting the way he was. If she had known he was horny and only wanted to get laid at that moment, Usagi would have slapped Mamoru and told him off then ran to her room.

But Usagi didn't know what Mamoru wanted at that moment and she was in a daze since he was holding her close and had moved her head up so he could lean forward and dip his head down towards hers only to pull back fast and let her go when they both heard her name being called out from the house.

Mamoru turned around so no one would see his swim trunks sticking out straight while Usagi looked to the back door and saw her little brothers running to her each of them holding a large toy truck in their arms.

"USAGI! USAGI! USAGI! USAGI!" The twins yelled at the same time coming to a stop by the pools edge.

Usagi smiled up at them and hung on the edge of the pool.

"Look at what we got. Daddy said it was an early birthday gift!" The two boys said at the same time.

Usagi glanced at the trucks and nodded her head knowing that no matter how much her father ignored her she would never hold it against the two little boys.

"Those are very nice and I bet you will have lots of fun with them in your sand box." Usagi said watching both boys smile then run off toward their sand box.

Usagi watched them then glanced into the house and saw her parents in the kitchen putting groceries away while talking.

Usagi started to swim to the steps knowing that her mom would be calling for her to come in and help soon. She got out and looked when Mamoru appeared beside her and grabbed his own towel.

Usagi wouldn't look at him knowing she was still wondering why he had been acting like he was going to kiss her a few seconds ago. Mamoru had never acted like that with her before. The closest he had ever come to kissing her was at Christmas and they both ended up under the mistletoe at the same time and Mamoru kissed her on the cheek before he patted her head and gave her body a gentle push before he walked away from her leaving her smiling and blushing at the same time.

Before Usagi could walk away from him Mamoru had reached out and was holding her wrist.

"Can you go out later?"

"Yes as long as I'm home before ten."

"Well if you are with me you can stay out longer and tonight I'll make sure of it." Mamoru said thinking to himself.

He looked when Usagi suddenly pulled her arm free and started to walk way.

Mamoru ran to her and grabbed her arm again and pulled her to the side of the house where the fence was where no one would see them or hear them.

"You want to go to a party with me tonight? It's time you got out more." Mamoru said not letting her hand go.

"No party." Usagi said softly looking away.

"And why not?" Mamoru asked watching Usagi look back at him with a sad look in her eyes and on her face.

"The last party you took me to you left me alone. Those friends of yours laughed and some girls told me to go home saying that I was too young. I went to find you but couldn't. A guy grabbed me and tried to take me to a room, thank goodness someone was already in there. I finally got away from that guy and when I finally found you Mamochan, you and some girl were making out. I left out and waited by your precious car. You finally showed up after what felt like forever and when you saw me you glared and only told me to get into the car." Usagi said then tried to move but Mamoru held onto her backing her into the corner between the fence and the house.

Mamoru remembered that party Usagi had talked about and remembered her finding him and leaving in a hurry with a sad look making Mamoru leave that girl who he had only gotten to first base with and whose name he couldn't remember since he felt he should find Usagi. He wondered for a second which guy had grabbed her.

Usagi closed her eyes after she stopped moving and said, "I will never hang with you when you around those people you call friends. You act different and I don't like it. You should be yourself always Mamochan not someone you think others will like."

Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to his body and hugged her feeling her body shake a little.

"Please don't cry I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." Mamoru whispered while Usagi stood there with her eyes closed wanting him to let her go but then wishing he would hold her in his arms always.

Usagi's eyes flew open when Mamoru gave her cheek a soft kiss then he kissed her again slowly moving his mouth towards hers. Usagi suddenly pushed his body back and took a step away from him after she felt his body getting hard.

"What's wrong now?"

"Don't…."

"Why not? I know you like me." Mamoru answered before he smiled and an eyebrow went up.

Usagi looked at him and suddenly thought about him and that girl he had been whispering too before he kissed her neck and started to put his hand on her chest.

Thinking he was teasing her, Usagi knew she had to get away from him.

"Usa….Usako." Mamoru called after Usagi stepped around him and ran to her house.

Seeing she wasn't coming back Mamoru headed to his own house wondering what had happened and why all of a suddenly he wanted Usagi like never before.

He walked to his room and threw his towel down before walking to his closet to get some clean clothes on. Mamoru thought about all the women who hadn't turned him down and thought about calling them after he took a shower.

But when he finished and did try to call a few, he found out none of them were around or they were busy that day. Mamoru hung up the phone and rolled over in his bed and looked out the window.

Mamoru sat up fast when he spotted Usagi through her window walking back into her room with only a towel on. Mamoru ran to the window and hide and tried to watch Usagi getting dressed only to get disappointed after she closed her blinds.

Mamoru got upset knowing he should just leave and go find some other girl but he wasn't in the mood. He was horny now and wanted to get laid that night. He didn't want to have to take the girl out a few times and hope he would get some before the next date, too much of a hassle Mamoru thought.

And remembering how Usagi looked in her swimsuit and remembering how her body felt in his arms Mamoru knew what he wanted that day and Mamoru always got what he wanted.

And he wanted Usagi since she had been the only girl close to his age who he had seen every day since he had arrived home. And he really didn't want to call any girl who he had slept with knowing they would think he was interested in them then he would have to deal with the girl thinking she was his girlfriend.

Mamoru's smile grew as he made his plans on how to get Usagi to let him sleep with her. He knew it wouldn't be hard to get into her pants since for one she already had a crush on him and two he really was doing her a favor by letting her first time be with the man she loved and third he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to keep him down since she already knew how much he wanted to finish college.

Usagi was there for him and if he played his cards right she would be there for him each time he came home to visit. And he knew she would never tell on him not with how her parents treated her and if he started to buy her things that would keep her silent also Mamoru thought.

Mamoru ran from his room stopping long enough at the kitchen table and grabbed a rose from the flowers that were in the vase. He then took off to the house next door and just like Usagi he knew that house like it was his own. He stopped long enough to ask Usagi's mother if it was okay if Usagi hung with him that night.

Usagi's mother who trusted Mamoru like none other smiled at the young man and nodded her head while saying yes. Mamoru gave her his million dollar smile then took off down the hallway towards Usagi's room.

He looked into her brother's room and saw the twins fighting over a toy.

Mamoru knocked once on Usagi's bedroom door before he walked in and closed the door and stood beside it with his hands holding the rose behind his back. He spotted Usagi as she turned around from her desk chair and looked in his direction.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I want to make it up to you if you'll let me." Mamoru said walking towards her.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away only to look back at Mamoru after he held the rose out to her.

Usagi's arms uncrossed and she took the rose and put it to her nose. Inhaling deeply she smiled at Mamoru who smiled back as he sat down on her bed close to her chair.

"A single rose doesn't make up for it." Usagi said as she glanced at him before looking back at the rose thinking of how happy she was that he had given it to her.

"How about I take you to dinner just you and me tonight? And a movie…..A…..drive-in movie…. A double feature is playing. I asked your mom and as long as you are with me you can stay out past curfew. What do you say Usako?" Mamoru asked looking down hoping that his face was blushing like he wanted it to while thinking how happy he was that their home town still had a drive-in.

Usagi looked at him and smiled seeing his checks turning pink. She smelled the rose again.

"What time do we leave?" Usagi asked innocently not knowing that she had just made Mamoru's night start to go in the direction he wanted.

He looked up at her moving his head up quick which only made her smile more.

Usagi always did like seeing the real Mamoru.

"I'll be here at seven be ready and we will eat first then go to the drive in." Mamoru said. He stood up and walked towards the door.

He looked back at her before opening the door and said, "Tonight will be great, just you and me alone in my car….watching movies."

Usagi smiled in return and watched Mamoru leaving her room. Usagi placed the rose down on her desk and walked to her closet wondering what she would wear while wondering what movies they would see.

Never in her wildest imagination would she not realize she wasn't going to be seeing much of the movies that night.

For that night would be the start of the changing point in her and Mamoru lives. A change was coming that would be with them forever.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_If I didn't answer you personally on a review I'm sorry. I do try but sometimes I just can't. So I will once again thank everyone for reading and the reviews. EvaC._

Chapter 3

Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi running to his car then wait for him to open the door for her just like she always did whenever he took her somewhere after he had learned to drive.

They had just finished a lovely meal that seemed to fly by since they had entertained each other. Mamoru smiled as he thought of how much he in reality did enjoy Usagi's company.

He would have to admit that she always kept him on his toes unlike any girl before and Mamoru liked that. But Mamoru wouldn't and couldn't admit at that moment that Usagi was really the type of girl he wanted and needed in his life.

Usagi was quiet and shy at times never causing a scene that would embarrass him and she would correct him when he was wrong and even stand her ground against him. She had never as long as he had known her and he had known her since she was five let him have his way unless she was in the mood to let it happen unlike other girls who Mamoru knew would do anything just to have him say hi to them.

No, Usagi wasn't like those other girls at all and Mamoru just thought it had to do with her age or with the fact that he knew that she really didn't have any close friends who lived in their area except him.

To him Usagi was like that all the time and deep down he was happy that she hadn't changed in all those years they had lived by each other. Mamoru started to wonder how Usagi would be when she got older praying she wouldn't turn out like some of the women he knew.

As he drove to the drive in theater Mamoru glanced over at Usagi now and then surprised that she was so quiet. He was use to other girls talking a mile a minute trying to keep his attention talking about things he didn't like or know anything about. He started to wonder what they would say after seeing his new car before realizing Usagi was the first girl he ever had in his new car.

Mamoru parked his car in the back row glad that the area seemed to empty. He knew where to park when he didn't want to bothered. He was happy that not many of his friends, if they were there, would recognize his car since most didn't know he had gotten a new one yet. Of all nights, Mamoru did not want to be bothered.

Usagi smiled after Mamoru handed her a box of candy and he took off his seatbelt and settled down acting like he was waiting for the first movie to start.

Mamoru moved his right arm and placed it on the back of the seat making sure it was near Usagi who was looking out the front window before she looked at him.

Mamoru smiled seeing Usagi look down knowing she was blushing. Usagi removed her seatbelt and turned her head when Mamoru suddenly climbed into the backseat after crawling over the front seats.

"Come back here we have more room." Mamoru said patting the seat beside him.

Usagi moved her box of candy to the dash board since she was still full from dinner before she climbed over and joined him. She missed Mamoru smiling after he saw her panties before she sat down.

Mamoru was glad that she was wearing another summer dress this one with spaghetti strips making Mamoru wonder if she was wearing a bra.

The car got silent except for the speaker showing the previews which Mamoru wasn't watching since his eyes were on Usagi.

Usagi kept her eyes forward wondering to herself if something was wrong with Mamoru. She could feel his eyes on her. She thought that he wasn't talking since they had done so much during dinner.

The first movie started showing who the stars were and Mamoru moved his body closer to Usagi's and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while acting like he was watching the screen.

Usagi settled into the seat better and watched with him never noticing when Mamoru placed his free hand on her knee or when that free hand slowly made its way up her thigh and his other hand made its way to hold her head.

Right as the action in the movie started Usagi's eyes flew open when Mamoru pulled her head back and kissed her on the lips.

Mamoru adjusted his body so he could deepen the kiss taking note when Usagi closed her eyes and he felt her body start to relax. His own eyes closed after hers did.

Usagi had been shocked at first but that changed as one of her many dreams came true. Her eyes rolled shut as she loved what Mamoru was doing with his tongue and lips to her mouth.

Mamoru moaned and pulled her closer loving the feel and taste of her lips. Hearing her moan to show she was enjoying it made Mamoru adjust them so Usagi was sitting on his lap giving his hands the freedom they needed to work their magic.

When Usagi suddenly broke the kiss and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and eyes, Mamoru let her have a second before he pulled her back to him and his mouth was over taking hers again this time putting more passion in that kiss like never before.

Mamoru knew he would have to work a little harder to get Usagi and he would. He loved the knowledge that he was the first guy to ever kiss her and the first to ever have his hands up under her dress one working upwards to her chest while pulling the dress up and the other going to her panties.

He kept the kiss going and expressed amusement to himself when he felt Usagi open her legs more after his finger started to move on her over her panties. She loved what his finger was doing and how it was rubbing on her.

Usagi's hands went to his head only to move them long enough for Mamoru to remove his shirt and her dress. Mamoru smiled after he noticed she didn't have a bra on and he got happier. He always hated to have to work to the take the damn things off, getting upset at times then just leaving them on.

Mamoru adjusted them both so Usagi was now laying on the backseat and he was lying between her open legs.

While Mamoru started to suck on her breast going between the two, Usagi never noticed when he took her panties off and he got his own pants down along with his underwear to his ankles.

Mamoru wasn't going to wait much longer knowing he was ready to burst and he didn't want to chance Usagi stopping him. He didn't want to think of how awkward that would be.

He smiled after he gave one nipple a gentle nip and she gasped out his name before removing his lips and started kissing to her mouth while he readied his body to join hers.

Usagi felt his right hand holding her by her head while his other hand was down near her private place, the one and only place that Usagi had been the only one to touch, until earlier while she was on his lap.

Usagi lay there kissing him back not realizing that her mind was blank thanks to the sensations Mamoru's body was giving to her. Never before had anything felt so good to her than having Mamoru doing what he was.

With her mind blank and in a fog, Usagi's body couldn't comprehend that Mamoru was entering her and was about to make her a woman at her young age. All Usagi knew at that very moment was that she didn't want Mamoru to stop whatever he was doing not only with his tongue in her mouth but also his finger that was once again rubbing on her.

Only when a sharp pain came did Usagi realize that her lower region was stretched like never before. She couldn't make any loud sounds since Mamoru's mouth was still over hers claiming it like never before.

Usagi's eyes closed tight as she felt Mamoru rocking his body over hers and she felt him sliding in and out of her. Only when he removed his mouth and laid his head beside hers and Usagi was able to catch her breath did her body start to relax while her mind once again became foggy and muddled.

When Mamoru wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his own and after he started to whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay and he whispered that he loved her did Usagi relax totally. She even started to move her hips to try to match his movements.

Usagi suddenly felt her body shiver than felt Mamoru push in once more before she felt her lower half where she and Mamoru were joined as one, get wet while hearing Mamoru moaning out in pleasure into her ear.

They both breathed with Mamoru breathing a little faster and heavier.

After a few minutes with Mamoru feeling like a new man did he left his head and look down at Usagi with the biggest grin.

At one moment he wondered what Usagi was thinking and for a second worried if she was mad or upset and worse would she tell what he had done to her. He had just about raped her. Sure she never told him yes or no but then again he never gave her a chance to really know or understand what he had just done to her.

But Usagi smiled back and reached and moved some of his hair out of his eyes. No girl had ever done that to him before Mamoru thought. Of course he never gave them a chance since he would be off of them or they would tell him to move saying he was heavy.

When Usagi's hands moved back to his shoulders, Mamoru smiled and started to kiss her again loving how she was responding to him. And when he got hard again he made love to her then afterwards he laid there holding her realizing that he had never made love like that to any other, never twice in a roll not only the same night but ever.

Mamoru also noticed that he loved how Usagi felt. She was after all the first and only virgin he had ever been with and most of all Mamoru loved how Usagi let him do what he wanted but she also matched his movements each time. And both times they came together another first for Mamoru who never knew if any girls he had before even reached that point.

And once again Mamoru loved the knowledge that he was Usagi's firsts. Her first kiss, her first partner, her first everything.

Mamoru finally moved off of Usagi when he heard that the second movie was starting. He got redressed then helped Usagi.

Not wanting to sit in a silent car for the next movie, Mamoru thought it was best to just take her home.

On the way home they were both silent Mamoru praying that Usagi wouldn't tell on him and Usagi thinking about all the times that Mamoru whispered to her that he loved her and the other sweet words he said while they made love.

When they arrived home Mamoru was kind enough to walk Usagi to her house. He noticed that the house was dark and when he asked, Usagi told how her parents said they had plans for the evening and had told her they would be out late.

Mamoru's right eyebrow rose up while a smile began to form.

After he had the front door closed. He suddenly pulled Usagi into his arms, kissed her then picked her up, carried her to her room smiling, while Usagi giggled in delight since he had picked her up, where he once again made love to her this time being happy that he had more room to move.

He finally left her side and room after he made sure she had a night gown on a few minutes before her parents arrived home.

The next day Mamoru surprised Usagi when he showed up bright and early in the morning and asked if she wanted to hang with him in his room. He acted like he was going to show her how to beat a video game he had.

Usagi who had at first thought that the night before had been a dream agreed to spend the day with him being happy that he seemed to seek her out and want her company when before she always had to find him and ask him to play with her.

Mamoru made love to Usagi everywhere he could in his room, on his bed and in his chair by his desk even on the floor beside his TV that had the game playing itself.

After that day and every day afterwards, Mamoru and Usagi hung out together all that summer and for the first time in a long time Mamoru really could say he was enjoying Usagi's company like never before.

Usagi and Mamoru's parents, when they were home, didn't think anything about the two being alone in his room together with the door closed, it wasn't the first time.

No, their parents didn't think anything about it since Mamoru was older then Usagi they all didn't dream that Mamoru would be interested in Usagi other then acting like a big brother since that was how he acted towards her when their parents were around.

That summer…. If the adults would have been watching Mamoru closer they would have seen the looks of lust in his eyes each and every time he looked at Usagi or they would noticed how Usagi seemed to do all she could to please him.

If they would have paid closer attention they would have noticed the new gifts that were piling up in Usagi's room. Not only stuff animals that had a special place on the bed, but perfume bottles and body sprays even jewelry that if it wasn't on her body it was in her jewelry box and if Usagi's mother was still doing her wash she would have noticed the sexy matching panties and bra sets that were replacing Usagi's old ones.

Yes Mamoru went all out in the gifts loving how Usagi thanked him every time he presented something new. Usagi was falling right into place where Mamoru wanted her knowing he would be able to continue in getting laid whenever he went home to visit.

And since Usagi's parents didn't give her the attention she should have been given and he was Mamoru knew she would never tell on him. Mamoru knew how much Usagi loved him and he used it to his advantage.

Not once in all those days and times that they made love did Mamoru wear a condom or pull out since he never thought to. Usagi wasn't one of those gold digging whores why should he have thought to use one? Usagi was in a class all by herself in Mamoru's mind.

And Usagi who still was waiting for her mother to talk to her about the birds and the bees on what could happened between a man and woman and sex, never even knew what a condom was or looked like.

Anyways, it was too late.

Usagi had gotten pregnant after their first time in the backseat of his car.

And Usagi didn't realize it until the night before Mamoru was to leave back to school. She had been having so much fun with Mamoru and had fallen deeper in love with him that she had forgotten all about not having a period.

A period was all that Usagi knew showing that she was a female since her mother told her about it one time telling her that it showed that a girl was growing up and girls got it once a month and had to deal with it until they grew old. She gave Usagi a box of pads and told her to read the back on how to wear them then left her room leaving Usagi looking between the closed the door and the box on her lap.

Usagi finally noticed that her period hadn't started thanks to the TV she was watching and a commercial for pads came on. Her mother who was in the room looked to make sure Usagi's dad wasn't near then asked Usagi, in a soft voice so none would hear, if Usagi needed any pads and if so to let her know. Usagi shook her head no saying she had plenty.

Usagi looked away from her mother, who was nodding her head while mending her husband's shirt, Usagi's eyes fell on the TV that was showing a commercial for diapers.

Usagi's mind clicked and something in her body told her that if your period didn't come then it had something to do with babies. She had seen enough TV shows to put two and two together. If her mother wouldn't tell her then TV would.

Usagi slowly got up off the living room floor and walked to her room and checked her calendar flipping backwards while noting that it had been almost three months since she had her last period.

She thought about how the last few mornings she had woken up not feeling well, enough of an upset stomach that she didn't want breakfast.

Usagi left the house and went down to a corner store and thanked the Gods for the self checkout stands.

She ran home and took the pregnancy test to the bathroom and read the directions twice before she peed on the stick.

Reading the test twice Usagi was shocked that she didn't pass out. She grabbed the test and the box it came in and ran out and put the bag with the test and box in another trash can knowing she couldn't let her parents find it.

She then walked over to Mamoru's house finding him in his room on the phone while he packed his bags. She hid and watched him while he joked while talking.

Usagi closed his door without him seeing her and she went back to her room only to stay up all night thinking wondering if she had done the test right.

She went back to see Mamoru the next morning as he finished packing knowing she had to tell him and get his help. She wondered if it was true would he be happy. He did after all tell her among other things that he loved her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_I finally have a chance to post this chapter, been busy typing and took a break from Usagi going off on Mamoru to get this posted. I again thank everyone! EvaC. _

Chapter 4

Mamoru grabbed the picture frame beside his bed and put it in his last bag not noticing at the moment that it had been a picture of him and Usagi that he had taken a few weeks ago and had half watched while she had put it in the frame as he nibbled on her neck.

Mamoru zipped that bag and walked over and placed it down being thankful that he had already taken his other bags out to his car. He stood there and looked around his room knowing he was going to miss his privacy since he shared a dorm room at the college.

"Oh shoot I'll be back in a few months when I come home." Mamoru said to himself as he reached for his jacket.

He looked at his watch and knew he had to get on the road but first he would go and say bye to Usagi. He wouldn't dare leave after the wonderful summer she had given to him without saying good bye properly.

Mamoru smiled and wondered if Usagi would cry but he knew that once he told her that he would write and maybe even call her when he could that the tears would stop. His only regret was that he didn't have time to get a quickie before he left.

Mamoru walked to his door glad that his parents had already left for work and this time his mother didn't act the fool like last year. At least this year they were showing him more respect and letting him leave on his own.

Mamoru turned the door knob then opened the door and was about to step out of his room but he saw Usagi standing there with her hand up in a fist showing that she was about to knock.

"Usako." Mamoru said with a smile. An eyebrow went up when he noticed that she wasn't smiling or even looking up at him.

Usagi walked past him and into his room. She stood in the middle and listened to Mamoru closing the door. Her hands flew to her face after Mamoru who had walked up and was standing behind her wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her.

"Don't cry Usako. I'll be home in a few months for my mom's birthday and we can play our game again." Mamoru said with a smile thinking she would smile back.

"Please don't leave me." Usagi whispered.

Mamoru smiled once again and turned her to face him.

"Usako you know I have to get back before my first class in a few days. I need to get settled and rest. I will call you when I arrive okay?"

Usagi looked up at him and Mamoru noticed that her eyes were red.

"Hey don't cry sweetheart. I promise that this year I will write to you more than before."

"Mamochan…"

"Yes Usako?"

Usagi looked down and joined her hands together.

"What's wrong Usako you didn't act this way last year when I had to leave?" Mamoru said reaching and moving her head up to look at him.

"You were bouncing around me making me promise to write remember?" Mamoru asked before he smiled as he remembered.

Usagi blinked her eyes and Mamoru thought he saw her eyes start to tear up.

"I'm pregnant." Usagi whispered before moving her eyes away from his.

"What?" Mamoru asked praying he had heard wrong and wondering how it had happened. Hadn't he been careful? He tried to think.

Usagi kept silent as her eyes closed.

"If you are then how far are you?" Mamoru asked starting to get upset as he thought that Usagi was trying to get him to stay home there with her.

Usagi's eyes open while she thought.

"I'm not sure…maybe three months." She said after a few minutes.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned.

"Bullshit!" He said letting her head go and even giving her body a soft push before walking around her.

Usagi got her balance and stood in her place while watching him start to pace around his room.

"You're full of it…You are just saying that to keep me here with you. But I won't, I can't! I won't stay here just because a little girl wants me to be her best friend. NO!" Mamoru exclaimed. He finally looked at Usagi again and noticed the tears flowing.

"I'm not trying to keep you….." Usagi tried to say.

"NO you're not pregnant…I used protection…..I…..NO!... I had to have! I did with all those others and none of them got pregnant I know how to protect myself. …." Mamoru stopped his pacing and walked over and stood in front of Usagi and grabbed her head to pull it back so she was forced to look at him.

"I understand that I gave you more than enough attention over the summer but our fun is done for now. Try to understand that okay Usako." Mamoru said holding her hair tight even her body to his with his other hand.

"Mamochan my period hasn't started I don't think I've had one for a couple of months. The test…." Usagi whispered seeing his eyes widened.

"Which is it two or three months?...You don't know so it's not true! And what test where is the test at?"

"I threw it away…."

"Stop."

"Mamochan I need hel…" Usagi said in disbelieve getting scared since she didn't know what to do.

"Nooooooo….." Mamoru said letting Usagi go before he walked away from her thinking that he had to get away then everything would be okay.

He turned and looked at her seeing Usagi turn to face his direction. He refused to notice the scared confused look gracing her face.

Mamoru closed his eyes briefly knowing he had to harden himself against those eyes. His eyes opened and he looked at her pretending she was someone else.

"If you tell my parents that shit thinking it will get me to stay here I will make the rest of your life a living hell…..Do you really think my parents…..No …your father will believe you over me? I am my parent's perfect son! And my parents best friend's perfect neighbor. I am loved in this neighborhood. They wouldn't believe you over me." Mamoru said watching Usagi's body as it seemed to shrink up.

"I am perfect and can do no wrong ever in our parent's eyes!" Mamoru said walking over to pick up his last bag. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

Mamoru turned his head just a little so he could see Usagi out of the corner of his eyes but not really able to see her real well.

"Even if you are with child…..It's not mine. I won't be stopped by anyone especially a little girl who isn't even the type that I want, in getting my education. I won't be stopped in following what I want." Mamoru said before he left his room and walked as quickly as he could without running to his car.

Usagi heard him slam the front door and she fell to the ground beside his bed. The same bed that not even a night ago he told her he couldn't live without her ever.

Usagi sat where she was for the rest of the day never hearing Mamoru's parents arrive home. Only when his father had seen her and walked into the room and touched her head while calling her name did Usagi's head finally go up.

"Usagi…..Usagi your mom has been looking for you dear." Mamoru's father said smiling as he kneeled beside her.

"Sir?" Usagi's voice croaked out looking at the older man who smiled after seeing her tear filled eyes.

"Your mom wants you home sweetie. Go on. I know you are upset that Mamoru had to go back to school but don't worry he'll be home for a visit."

Usagi looked around then back to the man and started to stand even taking the older man's held out hand. Usagi looked around Mamoru's room one last time looking at the bed the longest before she turned and walked out leaving the room and the house.

Usagi walked across the yards and walked into her house and towards her mother who was calling out her name.

"Usagi where were you? I've been calling for you for the longest time." Her mother said from the stove.

"I'm sorry….Mamo…." Usagi started to say but when she felt the tears start she got silent.

"Oh honey I know you are upset Mamoru is gone but he had to go back. Go over to the sink and start those dishes for me and try to have them done before your father gets home. Washing the dishes will get your mind off and soon you will be back in school and I hope that you do keep your grades up like last year. Please don't upset your father over anything this year since his job seems to be stressing him out more than normal." Usagi's mother said.

Usagi looked at the woman once more then walked to the sink keeping her mouth shut knowing she was still in a daze from earlier. Her hands washed those dishes on autopilot and when she was done she walked to her room and sat down on her bed and looked off into space while each and every word that Mamoru had said to her earlier rang in her head once more.

Mamoru drove down the highway also remembering every word that he had said to Usagi praying that she really had been playing and trying to keep him around. He didn't want any children right now and he didn't want to chance his parents finding out what he had done with Usagi over the summer. It would have been different in a few years but not yet.

Mamoru sighed and changed the cassette that restarted thinking that once he arrived at the campus he would call Usagi not only to clear the air but also tell her again that she wasn't pregnant, only late. He knew he had to get her mind off of him since he worried that she would slip and tell their parents about the sex.

Fear started to take a hold of him as he thought about her age and his. He was too pretty to go to jail Mamoru thought.

"No she won't tell on me. She knows her father won't believe." Mamoru mumbled.

Mamoru finally arrived at school and was greeted by his friends each one glad to see the other giving each other high fives and man hugs. Mamoru got his things with help from his roommates who were shocked by his new car which made Mamoru smile and for the time forget Usagi and what had happened that morning.

He only thought about her after one of his mates asked if he had a good summer and Mamoru answered that it was the best one ever. Mamoru finally got away from the guys and went to a phone and called his parents first to let them know he had arrived safely. Next he called Usagi's house and waited for her to get on the phone being glad he didn't have to wait too long since some of his friends had been yelling his name while they looked for him.

"Hello." Usagi's voice finally said.

Mamoru paused noticing the sadness in her voice. His eyes closed then slowly opened.

"Usako it's me, I told you I would call and I am." Mamoru said running his free hand through his hair thinking about taking a shower.

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat as a smile slowly formed.

"Mamochan."

"Usako about earlier…" Mamoru started but paused and looked around making sure no one was near.

"Yes?"

"You're not pregnant. You are just late okay? I don't want to hear anymore about what you tried earlier. I will forget about it as long as you never try that shit again. If you do I will never be your friend again."

Usagi pulled the phone away after she heard the click.

Mamoru put the phone down just as he saw two of his friends walking towards him. He smiled and joined them as they walked back to their rooms while talking about the new females on campus.

Mamoru kept the smile in place but didn't share in the excitement and wasn't as enthused as his friends on the thought of the new females since his thoughts were miles away on one who was hanging up a dead phone.

Usagi put the phone down and went back to her room and got ready for bed. Maybe Mamoru was right maybe she was just late.

The next few days Usagi got her mind off of Mamoru by getting herself ready to start her new school year. For the first time in her life she was really looking forward to school starting hoping that year would be a better one.

When another month past and her period still hadn't started, Usagi convinced herself that she was just excited that school had started and she meet new people.

She also convinced herself that she hadn't started since Mamoru kept his promise and called her once a week only talking to her for less than a minute before he hung up without saying goodbye or letting her say goodbye.

The brief conversation was just him asking how her week had been then him saying good and he would tell her that he was doing okay before he hung up.

He never asked if her period had started thinking that if he didn't mention it then she couldn't be with child.

If you don't speak it then it ain't true. Mamoru would chant in his head.

Another month went by and Mamoru stopped calling Usagi telling himself that he needed to do his school work after he noticed that his grades weren't up like before. Mamoru knew he wasn't concentrating like the year before and it bothered him that he wasn't being the perfect student.

When his friends told him to join them in going out to party Mamoru would tell them no saying how he had to study knowing his mind just wasn't in the work that year.

One night Mamoru went to bed early only to be woken up by his roommates who shook him awake telling Mamoru that he had been calling out in his sleep. Mamoru looked at them like they were crazy only believing them after they had to wake him the next night telling Mamoru that he was calling out "I'm sorry" and "No, don't hate me."

Mamoru looked away from them after they told him that he would mumble a name but they couldn't make out the name. One guy telling that he thought the name started with a U and other times an O but he wasn't sure. Mamoru looked down at his lap knowing whose name he had been calling, his little Odango, Usagi.

He lay back on his pillow after telling his friends that he was just stressed out from studying so much. He promised them that he would go and party with them later that week which made his friends happy and start to tell Mamoru about some new girls they had met.

Mamoru covered his head with his arm while he tuned them out not wanting to hear about those girls before his mind drifted to Usagi once again.

That Friday night Mamoru kept his promise and went with his friends hanging out at their favorite place. Mamoru was nice and talked to some of the girls that were around but none of them caught his eye. None of them had the long light-colored smooth as silk hair that he loved to twist around his hands, or the bright blue eyes that would twinkle every time they looked at him.

For the first time in a very long time Mamoru wasn't thinking about sex. When two girls wouldn't leave him alone Mamoru got up telling the others he had to use the bathroom but he left and went back to his room.

Mamoru sat on his bed and reached in the bedside drawer taking out the picture of him and Usagi. He leaned back on the pillows and just looked at it. He got up and left the room and went to a phone and dialed the second number he knew by heart only to hang it up before the first ring stopped.

Mamoru went back to his room and picked up one of his school books and started to study hoping that it would get his mind off of Usagi knowing he needed to start forgetting about her telling himself that he would once he went home in a week for his mother's birthday.

Maybe his problem was that he didn't get to say goodbye to Usagi like he had wanted to and maybe he was worried that he had messed up all his hard work over the summer making sure Usagi would still play his game with him when he was home Mamoru thought.

But Mamoru would not, he could not think that maybe Usagi had been right and she was carrying his child.

"I will see her there and see that she was playing with me that day. Yes everything will be okay and when I get back my friends will see the old me." Mamoru said. He nodded his head and pulled a pad and pencil closer and started to take notes from his first period class.

But Mamoru wouldn't see Usagi when he went home for Usagi would no longer be living with her parents.

Usagi would be on her own living in an apartment not too far from Mamoru and his friend's favorite hangout.

For Usagi would be disowned by her parents and they would take her and leave her after she finally had to tell that she really was with child, shocking not only them but herself by their actions.

While Mamoru tried to study only to give up since his mind was once again thinking of Usagi and he was writing her name over and over, she was soaking in the bathtub hoping that the warm water would help with her back that had been hurting for a few weeks.

She was glad that she hadn't been getting sick any more in the mornings glad that whatever stomach bug had been going around didn't affect her too bad, only that last month.

Usagi had stopped worrying and thought Mamoru was right after she finally had some vaginal bleeding that only lasted a day and a half, a month ago…. thanks to the hormonal changes.

Usagi heard her parents in the living room talking about the news report and knew she should get out of the tub since her brother's still had to take their bath.

She got out and started to dry her body stopping her hands when she came to her stomach that was starting to bulge out even more.

She really looked at herself in the full length mirror letting her eyes rest on her middle that was getting bigger with each passing week. She closed her eyes then reopened them seeing that the bulge was still there. She tried to suck her breath in and noticed that everything but the bulge pulled in.

Her eyes moved up and she looked at her breast for a long time while she remembered how a few days ago her mother had told her she needed a bigger bra while warning Usagi not to eat so much.

"Oh…That test had been correct. I'm so stupid I should have listened to my body!" Usagi whispered as tears began to slide out her eyes.

She lifted her hands with only nine fingers up and looked at them while dropping a finger with each count as she counted those months that had gone by since summer. Her eyes widened when she only had four fingers in the air.

Hearing a knock on the door Usagi gave a shriek and a jump in the air.

"Usagi are you done? Your brother's are ready for their bath." Usagi heard her Mom from the other side of the door. She also heard the boys chanting the word bath.

"I'll be right out!" Usagi called hearing her voice squeak.

Usagi grabbed her robe and put it on then ran out of the room and ran to her own hearing her father yell out not to run in the house.

Usagi closed her door and leaned on it for awhile only moving when she felt a slight movement in her belly. When she felt another one she walked over and got some clothes on wondering the whole time how she was going to tell her parents. She knew she would have too since they would be noticing her belly soon enough. She didn't have that many large clothes that would cover her baby belly.

Usagi sat and waited for her mother to finish with the boys knowing she wasn't going to tell her father. She wished she could have called Mamoru but she didn't have a number for him.

Usagi shook her head wanting to forget Mamoru.

"He won't help he said as much."

She sat getting scared for her biggest fear wasn't facing her parents and telling them. No Usagi was scared in not knowing what she was going to except with the pregnancy. She was mad at herself for not following that inner voice, knowing she could have gone to the library and read some books.

Usagi finally heard her mother leaving her brother's room and she opened her door and looked at the woman who smiled at her.

"Momma….I need to talk to you."

"Well come with me to the kitchen and we can talk while I get things ready for tomorrow. I have been wanting to talk with you and now is a good time" Her mother said thinking how she had been wanting to find out what was wrong with Usagi since she had noticed a week ago that her daughter hadn't been acting normal.

Usagi watched her mother walk down the hallway and she followed her wondering if she should really tell the woman.

One thing Usagi was certain of, she wasn't going to tell them who the father was.

No she would never tell who it was as she remembered the last things Mamoru had said before leaving his room that day.

To be continued.

_I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I just want to go back and reread it. EvaC._


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter for everyone to read over the weekend. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this story and I'm happy that it seems that Usagi is stronger in this. Yes she is young but mature in her own way. I am trying to make her even stronger in later chapters. Anyways enjoy and I'll post again next week! EvaC. _

Chapter 5

"What do you mean you're pregnant?... You're telling me that you are pregnant?" Usagi's mother asked in disbelief.

Usagi wouldn't look at her mother and only nodded her head as she held her hands in her lap as she sat at the table.

"WHAT!"

They both turned to the doorway when they heard Usagi's father seeing the man holding onto the frame with both hands with a look in his eyes Usagi had never seen.

Usagi's body tightened as she looked to the man then back down missing her mother glance at Usagi then back to the man.

"I asked a question. What the hell did I just hear?" The man asked looking from his wife to Usagi then back to the woman after neither one would answer.

Usagi moved her head down lower while her mother blinked her eyes and looked from Usagi then at her husband.

"She said she's pregnant." The woman said with her voice getting softer with each word.

"Who the hell did you spread your legs for?" Usagi's father just about yelled as he marched into the room heading towards Usagi.

He grabbed her and pulled her up to stand in front of him holding her by her arms. He started to shake her body while yelling and calling her every name he could think of. The man only stopped when his wife grabbed him and pulled him back while begging him to stop and remember his high blood pressure.

Usagi fell to the floor and curled up into a ball while she heard the man yelling at her mother until the woman ran from the room.

"I should have known you were with someone…..All those calls with only one ring then nothing!...It was a signal I know it!...Who did you let touch you?" Usagi's father asked after he kneeled down beside her and pulled her by her hair so her head went up.

Usagi's eyes glazed up with tears even more and she shook her head back and forth knowing that the man wouldn't believe her if she told him.

She thought that even if she did tell he would tell Mamoru's parents and they would all just say that she was making it up. And if by small chance they called and asked Mamoru, Usagi knew he would lie. Mamoru had been right; he was perfect in their eyes.

"You stupid little whore you little cunt I want you out now!" The man yelled before he let her head fall and he left the room yelling for his wife to start packing Usagi's things then he started yelling out how he always knew Usagi would be no good and how his father was right that daughters were worthless.

Usagi covered her ears after she heard the man yelling out that he wished his first born had been a boy, a boy like Mamoru.

Usagi stayed in her spot afraid to move, a little shocked that her parents had reacted that way. Sure she knew her father would be upset but she thought her mother would be more understanding and ask more questions.

Usagi was surprised that they didn't ask how far along she was or even try harder to find out who the father was. For all they knew she could have been raped.

Usagi finally sat up when she heard the front door slam shut. Knowing it had been her father who left, Usagi stood up and walked to her room and saw her mother throwing her personal things in boxes as fast as she could.

"Momma." Usagi said noticing that the woman wouldn't look at her and when Usagi went and touched the woman's arm her mother turned away fast and worked faster. The only thing Usagi saw was the tears in the woman's eyes.

Usagi left the room after she heard her mother mumbling about how Usagi had upset her father and he couldn't be upset or stressed. Usagi walked to the living room and stood there for a long time wishing that all that had just happened had been a nightmare.

But she knew it was no nightmare after being on the road in her father's silent car for the last four hours. She knew they still had more hours to go since she heard the man saying they would be on the road for almost seven hours then after that the silence came.

Usagi sat alone in the backseat surrounded by boxes filled with all her things. She knew the rest was in the trunk. The only things not in the car had been her furniture.

Usagi leaned her head on the window wondering where they were going while her mind drifted to her little brother's knowing that they were staying with Mamoru's parents.

She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered the look in his parents' eyes as they watched her getting into the car. Mamoru's mother had been shaking her head looking at Usagi like she was some street whore while his father looked at her like he didn't know who she was.

Feeling the baby move made Usagi touch her belly and look down vowing to herself that she would never look at her child that way and if her child ever came to her and needed her help, she would be there for it.

Usagi looked back out the window and started to watch the sun come up not knowing that Mamoru was watching the same sunrise.

Mamoru closed the curtain and walked back to his bed wishing that the day would end so he could leave and go home. Not only to see his mother and give her the gift he had for her but also so he could see Usagi and get whatever it was he was feeling and thinking for the young girl out of his system.

She was on his mind so bad now that he started to imagine he was seeing her everywhere he looked. He couldn't explain what it was he was feeling since he had never felt that way before over any girl.

Mamoru wondered if it was because he had spent every day with her or was it because he had slept with her on those days during the summer.

He sighed and got back on his bed and laid there with his arms folded up under his head. He closed his eyes and smiled as a memory from the summer came and he remembered the three weeks their parents had left them alone letting Mamoru keep his eyes on Usagi and her brothers.

Those two boys were the sweetest ever and so behaved doing everything, Mamoru thought, to make Usagi happy and every night after they were asleep, Mamoru and Usagi would be together in the same bed.

Mamoru smiled knowing that Usagi would still be wearing the ring he had given to her on one of those nights they were alone.

He sighed as his eyes opened and he looked to his right seeing that spot empty and remembering how Usagi used to like to lay on that side of his body.

He pictured her smiling up at him with that grin that reached her eyes and after he handed her the ring box and she opened it the smile grew along with those eyes.

"A ring?" Usagi asked looking to Mamoru who smiled as he rolled to his back.

"Yes Usako. It's a friendship slash promise ring." Mamoru said taking the ring from the box then he put it on her right ring finger.

He looked at Usagi who looked back before holding her hand up and looked at the two stones each in a heart, silver ring. Usagi noticed that one stone was her birthstone and the other was Mamoru's.

"My name is on one side and yours is on the other. It's friendship since you always say I'm your best friend and promise since I promise at this moment to always be that best friend." Mamoru said as he moved his hands to her waist that he hadn't noticed that her hips had started to widen getting Usagi's body ready for his growing child.

"Oh Mamochan how can I ever thank you!" Usagi exclaimed reaching towards him to hug him.

"I know how." Mamoru said as he picked her body up and settle it down on top of his, smiling even more as his hands moved up to her hair and he pulled a smiling Usagi closer to kiss happy with himself that she was responding to him once again.

"Oh Usako." Mamoru moaned as he rolled to face the right and lay on his side as he remembered that night.

He sighed again and started to think of anything to get his mind off of the young girl who was plaguing his mind day and night lately.

He started to think of his friends.

Mamoru knew that his friends were getting upset since they felt that Mamoru was interrupting their team. They were already upset that he wasn't in any classes with them. They told Mamoru that they needed his help in getting the females while telling him how that year just wasn't as fun as last year.

Mamoru promised them that he would change when he got back from his mother's birthday. He just needed to take care of and make sure of something, something that kept nagging his mind every now and then.

Mamoru thought that maybe he just needed to sleep with Usagi again and get it out of his system then everything with him would be okay. He also figured that since it had been five months and none of the adults had called him then Usagi hadn't been pregnant.

He would forgive her for trying to get him to stay only so he could get laid again. He still had his plan to keep her as his home playmate so every time he went home he would be able to get laid with no problems.

Mamoru knew that he had enjoyed Usagi and thought that she had been the best girl he had ever been with wanting her again as he remembered the sex.

He also knew that he was still excited that he had been her first and he had loved showing her how to do different things when it came to sex, not realizing that he was learning along with her.

Mamoru just couldn't at that moment admit that he loved her company and her.

He wouldn't admit that he was starting to compare the females there at school with him to Usagi, trying to find one who was better than her and not finding what he was looking for since what he wanted was Usagi.

"Damn who knew that little woman would grow on me." Mamoru said to himself before he chuckled and sat up.

"And if I keep her happy Usagi won't look at any other guys." Mamoru mumbled knowing he couldn't stand if she were to ever get a boyfriend.

Mamoru looked to the door when he heard a knock wondering who it was that early in the morning. He grabbed a shirt being glad he had his sweatpants on and walked over to open the door after looking and making sure his roommates were still asleep. He hated when they were woken up since they would act stupid.

Mamoru unlocked the door then opened it just a tiny bit and looked out only to open the door fully after seeing one of the girls who had been trying to sleep with him since school started.

"Hello Mamoru. I'm so glad that you were the one who opened the door."

"Hey Hisa what do you want?"

Hisa a girl who last year before summer Mamoru would have gotten with the first night smiled and reached and opened her coat showing Mamoru that she was only in her birthday suit. She smiled while she watched Mamoru's eyes travel up and down then back to her face. The only thought at that moment in his head was that Usagi's body was better looking.

"I heard that you are good and I want to find that out for myself." Hisa said as she moved a hand on her breast going slow over her stomach.

"I am good but I'm not interested in you. Sorry try one of my friends." Mamoru said moving back and closing the door only stopping when Hisa grabbed the door and stopped him.

"Mamoru!" Hisa exclaimed surprised by Mamoru's reaction.

"Listen Hisa I'm not horny right….Well I am but you aren't what I crave for. Sorry." Mamoru said as he removed her hand and closed the door leaning on it with a smile as he heard her mumble to herself from the other side.

Mamoru walked back to his bed and sat down shocked that he didn't take Hisa up on her offer. He shook his head as his thoughts once again drifted to Usagi who was at that moment closing the hotel room door that her father had just gotten telling Usagi not to leave it.

Usagi walked over and sat then settled back on the bed and started to fall asleep since she was tired. She hadn't slept at all the night before. But deep sleep didn't come easy and Usagi woke up hours later when she heard the door being opened.

Usagi sat up while moving some hair from her face and watched as only her mother walked in.

"Come, we need to go. Your father needs to get home."

"Why did we come here?" Usagi asked picking up her coat and putting it on. She glanced at the ring on her right hand after it got caught in the sleeve.

Usagi walked while getting the ring unstuck to her mother who didn't answer her. Usagi walked out of the room and her mother closed the door then lead Usagi to the car and they both got in.

Usagi once again sat in the back seat noticing that the boxes were gone. But she didn't ask anything since she had learned not to say anything after her father had told her to shut up after they had left the house the night before.

Usagi looked around as her father drove down the street a few blocks away coming to stop finally in front of a six story apartment building. Looking up the street Usagi thought that building was the smallest and oldest around.

Usagi got out after her parents did and her mother opened the door. Usagi followed behind the woman as she followed her husband into the building.

Usagi looked around noticing that the place was quiet. They walked up one flight of stairs and turned left going towards two doors down the hallway in that direction.

Usagi looked up and down the short hallway noticing that to the right there were four doors two on each side facing each other. Usagi could hear a TV in the background coming from another apartment and music coming from another.

Her father unlocked the door and let her mother walk in first then Usagi followed after the man pointed.

Usagi stood in the small apartment not moving. Her eyes looked around noticing the bathroom to the right and a closed door next to the bathroom's open door, to the left stood the kitchen with half walls surrounding it. There was a table and two chairs by the kitchen and in the living room where Usagi was standing there was a loveseat, coffee table and floor lamp. Her boxes were lined up against the walls.

Usagi looked up after he father walked in front of her and blocked her view.

"This is your home now. Everything you need is on the table even a map of the area that I was nice enough to get for you. I circled where the store is and the bank where I have your money. I guess you won't be finishing school now. The money that is in there was for your college education but you blew that chance. Use that money wisely because as of this moment you are no longer my responsibly and will never get anything from me ever again." Usagi's father said.

He placed the keys down on the table before he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Usagi watched as he half closed the door before she looked to her mother who took a step back towards the door.

"Momma." Usagi said standing still.

"I'm no longer your mother. You're father has disowned you and after I leave I can no longer mention you or your name. You have no one to blame but yourself." Usagi's mother said taking a hold of the doorknob.

Usagi watched in disbelief as her mother walked out and closed the door.

Usagi's mother walked behind her husband hanging her head low as they walked down the stairs trying not to make any crying sounds.

"Dear…"

"Don't dear me. She has herself to thank for her stupidity. Don't you mention anything about her to me ever again. Do you understand? If you don't understand you can move in with her!" Usagi's father said after he turned and grabbed his wife by the shoulders.

Usagi's mother looked up at the man and wiped her tears then nodded her head up and down while saying she was sorry.

"Good now let's go home to my sons." Usagi's father said before he smiled and lead the way out.

Usagi's mother took one last look up the stairs then followed the man out passing an older man who had heard the two from the spot where the mailboxes were. He had seen them before that morning when he rented the last apartment to the man who only said it was for his hussy daughter who was lucky he was even doing that much for her.

The older man had watched the wife noticing that she was always close to tears as her husband signed the papers then asked about the area. The old man was nice enough to give a map then showed the apartment telling how he would remove the furniture but Usagi's father said that the furniture was fine. Her mother said softly that Usagi had none of her own.

The old man walked to the foyer door and watched Usagi's parent's drive away knowing deep down that Usagi his newest tenant was pregnant. He wondered how old she was thinking she looked around sixteen or seventeen.

He thought about his grandson Motoki who lived there in the building also thinking that later he would have his grandson get some more furniture, which he had in storage, out for Usagi.

She seemed so lost and innocent the old man thought as he remembered seeing Usagi walking in behind her parents. He started thinking of his own granddaughter who had died a few years ago.

"Yes Motoki can help me with the furniture when he gets home but first I must go and meet my newest tenant." The old man said as he slowly walked up the stairs going to Usagi's new home which was right across his.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_I got a chance to type and now post this chapter so here it is. _

_I HAVE ALSO THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND HAVE CHANGED USAGI'S AGE. She is now going to be fifteen. I still want her young for later chapters but now she is a little older. Still innocent at first but a tad older. It just kept nagging me that I had her too young. I fixed chapter two to show the age change. _

_ANYONE WHO DOES NOT LIKE THAT SHE IS SO YOUNG AND INNOCENT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ. Anyways,..._

_OH yeah…To anyone wondering, at this moment I don't have any set country of where this story is set. I'm using the Japanese names because I like them the most. You can pick which country they are in if you all like as you read. EvaC._

Chapter 6

Usagi finally after what felt like forever and knowing her parents weren't coming back, walked over and locked the door then turned around and looked at her apartment once again.

In a daze she walked to the tiny kitchen and noticed that there were a few bags with kitchen items that she could use. She knew her mother had bought them. Usagi opened the fridge and noticed that there was about three days worth of food in the there again Usagi thought about her mother.

Her eyes filled with tears thinking about her mother as she walked back into the living room and walked over to the tiny bathroom noting the shower, sink and toilet. She noticed the shelves before she walked back out thinking that the tour was over.

"At least it's bigger than my ro….." Usagi started to say but chocked back a sob as she thought of her bedroom.

Her hands flew to her face and she tried to stop the tears that fell failing miserably. Usagi sat on the couch and cried still wishing that everything was just a horrible dream that any moment she would wake up and be at home safe in her room waiting for her mother to call her to help get dinner ready.

Feeling her stomach move a few times with what she would have described as butterfly movements that seems more active now Usagi wiped her eyes.

"It doesn't do me any good to sit and cry…..I guess now I have no curfew….and I can stay up late…watch what I want….have to get a TV…" Usagi said while thinking of some good reasons to being alone.

She stood up and walked over to the first box dragging it to the couch so she could see what was in there.

After she opened it her eyes widened when she saw the stuff tiger that Mamoru had given to her. It had been the first gift that summer that he had given to her having bought it when they had taken her brothers to the zoo one day when their parents were gone.

"Oh Mamochan, how will I ever tell you about the baby?" Usagi mumbled hugging the tiger to her chest as the tears began again.

Mamoru smiled and waved to a few of his friends as he ran across the campus grounds going to his room to grab his bag that he was taking home for the week. He grabbed his book bag and stuffed the list of school work that he promised his teachers that he would work on and finish while he was gone since he would be missing.

Mamoru picked up both bags and grabbed his car keys than left out of the room and building. He walked towards the parking lot and unlocked his car to place the items in the back seat before he got in and drove off heading home thinking the whole way of what he thought would be waiting for him with the largest smile gracing his face.

Usagi wiped her eyes then stood up and ran the short distance to the table wanting to find out which town she was in. She started to look at the papers noticing that her father hadn't lied. All papers containing to her were there.

Usagi sighed and started to take her coat off with her free hand before she lifted her head and looked to the door when a gentle rap sounded on the front door. Usagi placed her coat back and the papers in her hand down and tiptoed over to the door and stood beside it with her ear pressed to it.

She stood on her tiptoes and tried to look out the peephole but couldn't see really well on who it could have been on the other side out in the hallway.

Usagi reached up and made sure the chain lock was on then she slowly opened the door just as another knock was made. Usagi blinked her eyes and peeped out seeing an old man holding himself up with his cane standing there smiling.

"Welcome to the building. My name is Motoki Furuhata I am the landlord and owner. I also live here as a matter of fact my place is there across from you. If you need anything please let me know at anytime. If I can't fix it then my grandson can." Mr. Furuhata said with his eyes twinkling as he held out his landlords badge and his ID card so Usagi could see them. He then held out a copy of her lease that her father had filled out.

"These papers are for you, your copy of the lease." Mr. Furuhata then said handing the papers threw the gap to Usagi.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered as she took the papers.

"I know that there isn't much furniture in there but if you need anything I have a storage room in the basement with extras. People always seem to leave their stuff when they leave what with this being a college town and all. Those college kids leave from here so fast when the year is over, that they leave half their things and you are welcome to anything in there, no charge." Mr. Furuhata said knowing he was babbling but it was a habit that he would always have.

Usagi smiled then looked behind her then looked back. She suddenly closed the door and removed the locks and opened the door and looked at the old man.

"Do you know if there is a dresser maybe two?" Usagi asked holding the door opened but not all the way.

She watched while Mr. Furuhata took a few steps back so he wouldn't scare her. Usagi smiled starting to like this old man wishing her own grandfather had been so nice.

"I do believe there are a few. Later we can go look if you like but we must wait for my wife to get home. Old woman has the key and my money." Mr. Furuhata said before he chuckled and Usagi smiled once again.

They both looked towards the steps when they heard some running.

"Grandfather! Grandfather where are you?" They both heard being yelled from the stairwell.

"My grandson Motoki. I am Big Motoki and he is Baby Motoki. Loud boy…Crazy boy….gets it from his grandmother." Mr. Furuhata said as he turned towards where his grandson came into view.

Usagi watched as a young man with sandy blonde hair came to a stop at the top of the stairs. Seeing his grandfather Motoki started walking towards him.

"I know you heard me yelling old man. Why do you never answer me? Always make me hunt you down." Motoki asked stopping besides his grandfather who looked to Usagi and rolled his eyes.

Usagi suddenly giggled and covered her mouth when Motoki turned and looked at her.

"Oh excuse me I'm sorry I didn't know you had a new tenant." Motoki said as he noticed her door open and her boxes lined up before he checked Usagi out smiling when he was done.

"Miss Tsukino may I introduce my grandson Motoki and Motoki this is Miss Tsukino."

"Please call me Usagi no Miss please." Usagi said holding her hand out first to Mr. Furuhata then to Motoki.

Mr. Furuhata shook her hand then released it and watched Motoki take Usagi's hand and bend over and kiss it making Usagi's eyes widen and her face turn red.

"I want to personally welcome you to our lovely piece of earth we call home sweet lady." Motoki said as he kissed her hand again.

"If there is anything I can do please call me at all times of the day. I live one floor above apartment 300, first door to the right. Yes…anytime…Usagi….." Motoki said looking up and giving a wink before he tried to kiss her hand again.

"Enough Romeo let her hand go." Mr. Furuhata said freeing Usagi's hand from Motoki's before his lips could touch her.

Motoki leaned up and smiled and watched while Usagi's hand's joined each other in front of her body.

"Usagi don't you let this weasel try to worm his way into your heart. He will leave you heartbroken like all the others." Mr. Furuhata said then took a step back when Motoki turned to the man fast.

"WHAT! I'm not like that you fool old man!" Motoki said holding his hand up in a fist and shaking it while hoping the man wouldn't say anything else that might make Usagi think evil of him.

Usagi gave a small laugh before her hands covered her mouth when she noticed that the two men were playing around with each other.

"See she knows you're crazy head isn't all there." Motoki said resting his hand on his grandfather's shoulders as he looked to Usagi.

"Motoki you tell Usagi sorry right now." Mr. Furuhata said in a serious voice which Motoki noticed. He turned and looked at his grandfather who only looked back with that seriousness in his eyes.

"Oh grandfather I was only playing with her. I can tell that she is taken. She has a ring on." Motoki said pointing toward Usagi.

Usagi looked at the ring and held her hand up thinking of Mamoru as her eyes darkened which didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Furuhata.

"See a wedding ring." Motoki said.

"Wedding rings go on the left hand not the right." Mr. Furuhata said.

"No the right hand."

"Son, I have been married for over forty seven years, I know which hand wedding rings go on." Mr. Furuhata said holding up his wedding ring.

"In some countries it can be the right hand old man." Motoki answered shaking his head.

"I'm not married." Usagi suddenly said putting her hand down not noticing how soft and sad her voice was.

"You're not!" Motoki asked a little excited.

Usagi shook her head no as she placed her hands behind her back.

The hallway got silent as they each looked at each other before Usagi looked down at the carpet and started to move her foot around.

Motoki smiled as he glanced to his grandfather who was looking at Usagi's belly.

"It was nice meeting you but I really need to unpack. Thank you Mr. Furuhata" Usagi suddenly said.

"You are welcome. I will have Baby Motoki check on the dressers later." Mr. Furuhata said walking over towards her.

They both heard Motoki mumble not to call him that name.

Usagi smiled once again before walking back into her place and closed the door.

"There are some dressers down in storage even a queen size bed. I'm sure of it. I'll get them for the bedroom." Motoki said walking towards his grandfather who was walking to his own place.

"Good I want you to get someone to help move them and take them to Usagi."

"I can ask Usagi now and she can get them in her place sooner."

"No!" Mr. Furuhata said as he stopped and grabbed Motoki's hand.

"Sir is something wrong?" Motoki asked never before seeing his grandfather act like that with a tenet.

Mr. Furuhata sighed and walked into his place with Motoki following.

"Son, I really believe that Usagi is pregnant and shouldn't be lifting anything heavy." Mr. Furuhata said before he walked into his living room more leaving a stunned grandson standing alone by the front door.

"I'll make sure she doesn't help." Motoki said softly thinking of his dead sister.

"I'll go and call a few of my friends to help." Motoki mumbled as he walked out the door and left his grandparents place.

Motoki looked to Usagi's closed door and smiled.

"She said she wasn't married Oh I hope she doesn't have a man! Baby or no baby Usagi is cute! No she is fine!" Motoki said to himself before he started to run to the stairs going up.

Usagi started to walk to the couch but stopped after spotting the closed door again. Thinking it was a closet she walked to it and opened the door and gasped out loud by the bedroom that was in front of her.

The room was empty and Usagi seeing some sliding glass doors ran to them and slide the door open before stepping out onto a small balcony.

Her smile grew as she spotted the flower boxes lined along the edge. She looked out over the city spotting the ocean in the distance.

Usagi leaned her hands on the edge and let out a long sigh as she watched some birds flying in the distance.

Mamoru sighed as he pulled up finally in front of his parent's house. He was tired after attending classes then the drive. He knew he should have just stopped for the night but he had wanted to get home.

Mamoru got out and grabbed his bags and glanced to Usagi's house and smiled thinking of how happy she would be when she saw him. He walked to his parent's house whistling and swinging his bags.

He opened the door and stepped in seeing his parents and Usagi's parents in the living room. Mamoru wondered why her parents were there at that late hour with coats on making Mamoru think they were going somewhere or had come from some place.

"I'm here Mom, Dad!" Mamoru announce watching the four adults all look in his direction.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry to everyone waiting for Mamoru to find out but he just isn't going to just yet. I want him to wait. Can't have it be that easy for him. The perfect son was a bad boy and needs to be punished! Hee hee _

_A Side Note:  
To anyone who doesn't like Usagi's age or how innocent she is in the beginning OR how Mamoru treated her (took advantage)...All I can tell you is to chill OR stop reading. _

_I want her that age and YES very innocent. The only reason I changed her from 14 to 15 is because I wanted to. (That nagging feeling, when I first started this I had her at 15 but changed it but now went back and will stay at 15) BUT remember she just turned 15, she's still young like I want…. And Usagi is changing as the story comes out.  
I'm trying to make a point of age that even at a young age and everything; good or bad that may come…someone can grow up and be the mature one out of everyone. _

_Anyways please enjoy this next chapter and again I thank you. EvaC_

Chapter 7

"Oh honey you're here finally, welcome home." Mamoru's mother said as she walked over and hugged him.

Mamoru smiled and hugged her back as he looked to his father then to Usagi's parents. He noticed Usagi's parents looked tired. He thought her mother had been crying and her father looked upset but was trying to cover it. Nothing new Mamoru thought looking towards his father again.

Mamoru let his mother go then hugged his father before walking to his room half listening to the adults talk telling each other good night. Mamoru walked into his room and placed the bags down on his bed. He smiled as he looked at his bed and remembered the summer days of pleasure.

Usagi stood back in a corner while looking at the bed that Motoki and two of his friends had just carried and sat up in her room.

Usagi looked at Motoki's grandfather who was standing in another corner nodding his head up and down as he smiled at Motoki and his friends as they all fell on the bed breathing heavy.

The three had just carried from the basement the two dressers, two nightstands, and the bed with the mattress, box springs, frame and headboard even two lamps and a TV which surprised and delighted Usagi.

"Get up off that bed now! Don't want it dirty for Usagi with you all sweating on it. OFF!" Motoki's grandmother said as she walked into the room with her arms filled with some sheets and towels that she had found in the storage room in a box.

The three young men jumped up and ran from the old lady each giving a yelp.

Usagi shyly smiled as Motoki and his friends, Nephrite and Kunzite was who Motoki had said they were both named, walked out of the room smiling as they passed her. She noticed that the three seemed to be as foot or two taller than Mamoru.

"Damn Motoki you didn't lie, she is cute. Looks a little young but cute! A short cutie…Yeah!" Nephrite said after the three college guys were out of Usagi's apartment and walking down the hallway.

"She's not only cute but I would have to say she is…..Damn words can't express! I know….One of the hottest girls around! Did you see her chest?" Kunzite said as he and Nephrite gave each other a high five.

"The only bad thing is she's with child. That sucks." Kunzite then said while Nephrite nodded his head in agreement as they left the second floor.

"Who cares about a baby? If she is pregnant it's her baby, a part of her. I wouldn't mind a little Usagi if I could call Usagi mine. Anyways I don't believe Grandpa. I didn't see any baby bump and I looked as good as I could without being caught." Motoki said looking at his two friends.

Nephrite and Kunzite both smiled as they also tried to remember if they saw her stomach. Each guy had checked her body out focusing mostly on her chest. The shirt she had been wearing was baggy in the front over her stomach.

"I wonder what the three others will say." Nephrite said as the three walked along going towards Motoki's apartment.

"They will agree with us." Kunzite said.

"I'll try to take Usagi to the café with me one day later so they can meet her. Mamoru will have to wait until he gets back. He went home for the week." Motoki said opening his door.

"Yeah he went home for his mom's birthday. That boy is spoiled always getting to leave when he wants. Teachers Pet." Kunzite said walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

"I sure hope that whatever Mamoru has been thinking about at home will fix him and bring our boy back. I don't like how he's been acting lately." Nephrite said walking out of the kitchen with a beer for each of them.

Kunzite nodded as he caught the can after Nephrite tossed it.

"I bet he needs to get laid again. Hell we all do but the girls this year are acting stupid all of them wanting a "relationship" first. Damn I miss last year." Nephrite said plopping down beside Motoki on the sofa.

Nephrite and Kunzite got to talking about the year before and the fun they had while Motoki half listened. His mind kept drifting to Usagi.

"Hey maybe we need to check out the high school this year. Those girls would love for an older college man to talk to them!" Kunzite suddenly said, making even Motoki look at him and stop thinking about Usagi.

"High School Girls! Fresh Meat! Excuse me…. Fresh Fish!" Nephrite said as he sat up more with his eyes wide. Motoki and Kunzite both laughed.

"We couldn't go below the age of seventeen any younger we would go to jail and I don't want to deal with any that are younger. The younger they are the faster they fall in love." Motoki said before his mind drifted to a few girls who he had met who went to the high school there in their area. They had started to stop in the café after school on their way home. Each of them looking and giggle every time he said hello and took the time to flirt.

"We'll talk to juniors and seniors not a problem. Most of them worry about finishing school. We shouldn't have to worry about them wanting to be serous yet. We only want to show them a good time. Call Zoisite and Jadeite to come over so we can make our plan; I know they will like the idea." Nephrite said looking to Motoki who smiled again.

"I'll call them." Kunzite said getting up and walking to the phone.

"We will tell Mamoru about our idea when he gets back. A change of females will bring him around to our dear playboy we all know and love." Nephrite said to Motoki who smiled and nodded his head before he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some more beer.

They all knew that they used Mamoru to help them get girls since most of the girls seemed to be drawn to Mamoru first.

"It better bring him around. It took him half of last school year to even get his ass laid. And to tell you the truth I don't believe he really slept with all of them, the chicken shit coward." Kunzite said before he started talking into the phone.

"I have that feeling also. I know of a few for sure but like you I think he lied. It just seems like he did by the way he talked. If anything he let them suck him." Motoki said as he sat back down beside Nephrite the two men made eye contact.

"Are you really into this idea about the high school chicks or does a certain small little lady below starting to have your interest?" Nephrite asked Motoki who looked away knowing who he was talking about.

"Oh I'm in for sure; I'm not going to pass up getting an easy lay. Yes Usagi interest me…. But she seems too sweet and innocent…I mean yes she might have a baby in her belly but there is something about her…..I mean…..Hell I can't explain it. She would be worth taking the time to know…..waiting for..." Motoki tried to explain but got silent.

"I know what you mean I could see it in her also. She's not like the others and there is something that makes you want to protect her and not use her. She's nowhere like the girls we know. Damn I hope I can find a girl like her later in life." Nephrite said.

"It's those eyes." Kunzite mumbled seeing the two nod.

Motoki nodded his head then looked down and said, "I think she has someone already I can tell she was thinking as she watched us."

"I wonder where he is and why he's not with her." Nephrite said.

"Well if he's not around better for me. Maybe he broke her heart and she needs a shoulder to cry on." Motoki said with a grin.

Nephrite smiled at the same time then looked to Kunzite when he announced that their two other friends were on their way over which got the three once again talking about high school girls making their plan late into the night.

Mamoru sighed deeply and closed his curtain. He had been looking towards Usagi's window but noticed the room was dark making him think that she was asleep. Glancing at the clock he knew it was late.

"I'll see her tomorrow. I'll surprise her and drive her to school. She will thank me after school I know she will." Mamoru said as he walked to his bed.

"I'm tired anyways." Mamoru yawned getting under the covers. He was asleep in no time.

While Mamoru slept and his five friends drank and made their plans, Usagi sat on her couch looking into the bedroom at the bed that was now made up waiting for her to go back and lay down on it.

Earlier that evening Usagi had thanked Motoki's grandparents who left soon after the boys did. Usagi then spent the rest of the evening making the bed and started to put her things away. Doing anything but think of what had happened to her earlier. She had a sandwich for dinner then went and laid in the bed letting sleep over take her.

But before deep sleep could claim her she woke up scared as it hit her that she was all alone in a strange town far from her family that had disowned her.

The tears come and flowed from the silent girl who finally had to get out of the comfortable bed ending up on the couch staying awake until sleep finally over took her.

Usagi stayed that first night on the couch waking the next day around noon. The rest of the day she took the time to unpack her things, only stopping when Motoki showed up with some lunch surprising her.

Mamoru walked back to his room and sat down wishing he hadn't over slept that morning. He missed Usagi's' parents leaving learning from his parents that night at dinner that they had taken their kids on a little vacation making Mamoru think Usagi was with them.

Mamoru was not a happy camper that week thinking the whole time that Usagi was with her parents. Since he never asked about her to his parents Mamoru didn't learn where she really was since they didn't tell. Mamoru was use to them talking and bragging more about their jobs than anything personal. The only good thing that happened to him that week was he was able to use the time alone to finally catch up with his school work.

Usagi kept to herself that week finally leaving her apartment when she had to get more food. Running into Motoki, who had followed her only because he had spotted her and wanted to get a few things from the store also he told. Usagi was able to get more things since he helped her carry the bags home and as they walked down the street Motoki told her about the area promising her that he would take her on a tour. Usagi turned red and smiled, surprised that he seemed to want her company but more surprised that he wasn't acting like he only wanted to have sex with her.

That day Motoki only stayed long enough to place the bags down on the table. After he left, Usagi put her groceries away then looked around the living room sighing wondering if the place would ever feel like she could call it home.

The next week Mamoru attended classes and stayed alone. Anyone looking at him could tell that he was in a bad mood.

Usagi stayed in her apartment that next week unless Motoki talked her into leaving. She found a library a few blocks away and would go there to read every book she could find not only on pregnancy but sex in general. She didn't want to be caught off guard over anything ever. She wasn't innocent anymore and knew she never would be again.

Usagi knew that she didn't like that feeling of not knowing about life and the feeling of being in the dark, so she read. She never wanted to be taken advantage of again. She was growing up quick.

As those days went by and she learned all she could, Usagi swore to herself that she would never fall for any tricks once more. Her mind got strong while her heart tried to catch up.

One day, Usagi put her newest books down on the table then walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed once again picking up the papers that her father had left her. She picked up the ID card surprised that she had one and it read that she was eighteen. She reached for her birth certificate and noticed that the year she was born had been changed. No one would know the truth if they looked at it. Usagi knew her father had done it, she knew he had perfect penmanship.

Tears formed as it hit her that her father didn't want her back if he would go through all that. Usagi threw the papers down and rolled over and started to cry into her pillow once again for what felt like the hundredth time feeling sorry for herself.

Usagi finally rolled over to her back and looked at the ceiling as her mind once again drifted to Mamoru. She tried once again to remember the name of the college he went to but for the life of her she couldn't remember it at that moment.

"Stop it Usagi, stop thinking about him. He would have gone home for his mom's birthday and would have learned you were gone. It's been almost three weeks since her birthday…..He doesn't care about you. Remember what he said that day." Usagi said to herself knowing she had to forget about Mamoru.

Feeling her stomach moving Usagi glanced at it knowing she wasn't hungry. For the first time that week Usagi really thought about the growing child in her.

"It's just us now baby. I won't leave you or act like you aren't there even when you are in the same room with me I won't." Usagi mumbled.

She wiped her eyes and got up and walked back to the living room and started to look for a phone book finding one on top of the refrigerator.

She sat at the table and started to look in the book looking for a doctor for Usagi knew that she really should go and see one. She remembered when her mother was pregnant with her brothers and the woman seemed to go to the doctor every month.

Usagi got up and got some paper from her backpack and a pen then started to make a list of doctors that she thought would be close to her area. She knew which cross streets were near thanks to Motoki's grandfather and grandmother who both told her after she asked when she saw them one day down by the mailboxes.

Usagi reached and picked up the phone and started calling learning from the first doctor's office which doctor she needed since she was pregnant. It took ten calls later for her to find one that was accepting new patients.

Usagi made an appointment for the following week then she made herself a big reminder and placed it on the back of the bedroom door and another one on the bathroom door to remind her. Usagi looked at the map and even went across the hall to ask the older couple which was the fastest way to get to the street she needed. The older couple was more than happy to tell her and even made Usagi stay for dinner that night.

Usagi finally left enjoying the older couple but glad to be gone from them. They were cute but talked and argued over everything Usagi thought. She stepped out into the hallway and walked to her own place while Motoki's grandparents waved to her from their doorway.

Usagi got her door open and turned and gave a wave before she stepped in and closed her door with a sigh. She leaned on the door and looked around the place wishing she had somewhere to go. She was tired of being in there. She looked to the window and saw that it was dark and she didn't dare go out after dark alone.

Usagi covered her mouth with her hands to cover the scream that formed after she heard the knock on the door she was leaning on. She turned around and looked out the peephole before she opened the door to a smiling Motoki who stood there with one hand on the doorframe.

"Usagi, how have you been this week?"

"I'm doing good Motoki how are you?"

"Fine now…. I was wondering if you would like to go with me for a walk. I really need to go back to my work and pick up something that I forgot and thought why not ask Usagi if she would like to join me. So would you?" Motoki said hoping Usagi would say yes to him. He had been trying all week to get closer to her, doing everything he could think of.

Usagi looked at him seeing his smile she smiled back and more than ready to leave the place for awhile her head nodded.

"Sure." Usagi answered grabbing her coat then reaching for her purse before she joined Motoki in the hallway.

She walked beside Motoki who held the main door for her then walked beside her down the sidewalk going to the café he worked at. Usagi had been there before when Motoki had talked her into going with him a few mornings but she had never been there at night.

Usagi knew from Motoki that most of the college and high school senior's crowd's hung out there most nights and Usagi really didn't like large crowds. During the day it wasn't as bad since those who went studied and Usagi enjoyed going, being there a few times that past week with Motoki. Usagi knew that she only went with him since he would make her some food and wouldn't let her pay for it.

She would have to admit that she was enjoying Motoki's company but she just couldn't think of him as anything other than a friend at that moment.

She didn't want her heart, which belonged to another at that moment, broken again.

When Usagi did go to the café, she only stayed until the crowds started to show up then Usagi would leave sometimes not even telling Motoki good bye. But he didn't mind and had even told her one day not to worry and how he understood.

Motoki was just happy that Usagi was letting him be a friend which was Motoki's plan to be friends first then later maybe more.

Usagi walked into the manager's office after Motoki had the back door opened. She stood and watched him shut the door and lock it then he walked to his desk. He was the assistant manager and shared the office with the boss.

Usagi looked to the other door that led out to the hallway that went past the bathrooms then to the main room of the café after she heard the loud talking and music.

"There is a crowd tonight. There always is on the weekends. I'm glad I work the day shift most days." Motoki said walking to Usagi then to the door.

"Come on you want to see this place hopping?" Motoki asked opening the door.

Usagi looked at him and smiled then walked towards him and felt him place his hand on her back as he led the way down the hallway.

They stopped at the opening and each looked around. Motoki was looking to see if his friends were there and Usagi just looked around at the crowd.

"Hey there they are. Come on Usagi, my friends are here and I would like you to meet the others." Motoki said as he walked to the booth where his friends were with his hand still on Usagi's back.

Usagi walked beside him as she kept her hands in front of her stomach protecting it. She knew with her coat on no one could see her baby belly.

When Motoki stopped Usagi did and even took a step closer to him which made Motoki smile.

"Hey guys, Nephrite, Kunzite you both remember Usagi the girl who lives across from my grandparents?" Motoki asked looking at the two.

They both smiled and nodded at the same time as they looked to Usagi who looked at them in return.

"And Usagi this guy on the right is Jadeite and next to him is Zoisite two more good friends." Motoki said pointing to the two guys.

They both sat up more and smiled while their eyes checked Usagi out. Usagi glanced at them then down missing the two grin over to the other guys who smiled back.

"Where's oh never mind I see him." Motoki said looking away to another booth seeing Mamoru sitting there next to Hisa. Motoki smiled noticing the annoyed look Mamoru had as Hisa did everything she could to get Mamoru's attention.

"They just showed up. I'm surprised he's with her." Nephrite said after noticing where Motoki was looking.

"I'm not. Hisa said that she was going to get him." Kunzite said also looking to Mamoru.

"Better him then me again." Motoki said making the guys all laugh each knew that after Motoki had slept with Hisa he had a hard time getting her out of his life.

"Amen!" Jadeite said before blushing after the guys all looked at him with their eyes wide with shock since the way Jadeite had said it made the others know that he also had Hisa. Nephrite kept silent not wanting them to know that he also had Hisa.

Motoki smiled and looked to Usagi noticing that she was looking in Mamoru's direction with an expression Motoki couldn't place. He glanced back at the guys hoping they wouldn't say more that would make Usagi think ill of him. Yes he was a player and slept around but Motoki didn't want Usagi to know that.

Usagi blinked her eyes hoping to clear them then looked back at Mamoru who was looking to Hisa with a half fake smile on his face. Hisa suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him while laughing before she started to kiss his cheeks trying to get his lips.

Usagi's eyes closed tight and she missed Mamoru give a look like he was going to get sick while his head moved around. Usagi heard the guys in the booth all laugh even Motoki after he looked back to Mamoru and Hisa.

Usagi suddenly left Motoki's side and ran to the front doors trying to get some people out of her way not hearing Motoki calling her name or see Mamoru as he pushed Hisa off of his body and stood up to walk to his friends.

Usagi ran all the way to her place and ran to the bedroom to plop on the bed with the tears flowing really thinking that girl who had been hugging Mamoru was his girlfriend.

Not only was she shocked that he was there but seeing him with that girl broke Usagi's heart like never before making her think that that was the reason Mamoru never tried to find her.

Mamoru plopped down beside Kunzite after making the other man move over while he told him to shut up knowing that Kunzite and the others were laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Mamoru said again grabbing some napkins to wipe the lipstick off his face.

"Told you not to mess with her." Zoisite said handing Mamoru the napkins.

"Stupid whore." Mamoru said glancing over to Hisa who was walking to the bathroom with her hands over her face.

"Going to cry hoping you will go and comfort her. She tried the same shit with me." Jadeite said.

"Never!" Mamoru replied before he looked to Motoki who was still standing and looking to the front doors.

"Did you sleep with her?" Kunzite asked.

"Hell No!" Mamoru answered thinking that he needed a shower to get Hisa's lingering perfume off his body.

"Be thankful right Motoki?" Jadeite said then started to laugh with the others except Motoki and Mamoru.

Motoki gave a smile while Mamoru's mind drifted to Usagi for a second picturing her telling him how he shouldn't please anyone but himself. Mamoru knew she was right and knew that ever since he got back he had been trying to please his friends and not himself. He was tired of playing their games with the female population thinking it was time to grow up.

It never occurred to Mamoru that he was always trying to please everyone in his life but him. The only pleasing he did for himself was when he was getting laid.

"Motoki sit down." Mamoru growled getting annoyed that the man was still standing.

Motoki looked at him then sat down across from him only to stand back up.

"I need to go and check on her…..make sure she got home okay." Motoki said walking away.

Mamoru looked at the older man wondering who Motoki was talking about. He looked and saw the others looking also while Nephrite and Kunzite both nodded their heads in understanding.

"He's falling for her you can tell. I've never seen Motoki act like that with any other girl." Nephrite said.

"So true. At least he picked a fine one." Kunzite said before giving Nephrite a high five in agreement.

"You really think he likes her that way?" Jadeite asked looking between the two who both nodded at the same time.

"You should hear how he talks about her." Nephrite answered.

Mamoru got up and walked down the hallway wanting to get away from the others for awhile. Noticing Motoki's office door open Mamoru walked in then closed the door after he saw Hisa, praying that she hadn't seen him.

He cracked the door open just enough to look out and sighed after seeing Hisa walking back to join some of her friends.

Mamoru breathed deep and long once again thankful that he hadn't slept with Hisa. He had come close earlier that evening in his car but stopped even before any clothes were off. He just couldn't get Usagi out of his mind and when he had looked to Hisa he suddenly felt like shit thinking that he was cheating.

Mamoru had gotten back in the front seat of his car and drove to the café hoping that he would be able to lose Hisa there.

Mamoru closed the door again then walked over and sat at Motoki's desk knowing he should just leave for the night. Seeing the phone Mamoru picked it up and dialed this time unlike the others, he waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Hello can I talk to Usagi." Mamoru asked Usagi's father.

Mamoru pulled the phone back after he heard the dial tone wondering why Usagi's Dad had hung up.

Mamoru finally replaced the phone thinking that maybe her father was in a bad mood.

"Fine I'll call her tomorrow." Mamoru said glancing to the clock noting the time.

He stood up and walked back to the door and left the room. He got to the main room and looked around spotting his friends minus Motoki talking to some girls. Seeing that they were busy and seeing that Hisa was talking to another guy, Mamoru made his way out of the building sighing in relief after he got in his car.

He drove back to his dorm room showered and went to bed thinking that he would call Usagi in the morning hoping that her parents wouldn't be around and he would finally get to talk to her.

Mamoru slowly went to sleep and once again dreamed of Usagi this time being glad that the dreams were pleasant ones.

He never dreamed that the next day he would be getting a surprise not only from home but also at his favorite hangout.

To be continued

_A nice long chapter…Until next time….Take care! EvaC._


	8. Chapter 8

_I wrote to some reviewers that I haven't really picked a certain country or even time for this story and I'm only using the Japanese names since they are my favorite. So the time can be any. (I WENT BACK TO CHAPTER ONE AND CHANGED MAMORU'S LAPTOP BAG TO READ BRIEFCASE). __Since all countries have different age laws I'm not placing this in any certain one or any certain time. Yes there are cars and phones etc but I don't want any one thing to point to a certain time frame. I think everything that is happening can be any place and any time. It is after all just a made up story of things that happen in life sometimes. _

_I also want to say thank you for those liking that I update fast. I do try but sometimes life gets in the way so I will try to update when I can. EvaC. _

Chapter 8

Usagi thanked Motoki once more then reclosed her door sighing letting her body drupe after she heard his footsteps fade away.

She was thankful that he had shown up to check to make sure she got home okay but she was more thankful that he didn't ask to come in or ask any personal questions. She was glad that he believed her when she told how she didn't like the crowd and that's why she ran out.

She liked Motoki's company at times but not now. Not after seeing the man she had tried to forget but just couldn't with another woman.

"Of all the towns….. Why this one? His college town?" Usagi wondered thinking of the college and Mamoru, forgetting how a week ago she had wanted nothing more than to find him.

She went to bed finally letting her cries put her to sleep. She woke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. Grabbing her robe Usagi went and looked seeing Motoki standing out there with what looked like food in his hands.

Usagi made sure her robe was closed then opened the door part way to a smiling Motoki who was in awe thinking of how cute Usagi looked even in the morning with her hair all down and messed up.

"Motoki." Usagi mumbled sounding sleepy.

"Good morning Usagi I bought too much food for just me so I was hoping that you would like some." Motoki said praying that she would let him in.

He smiled after Usagi opened the door more then closed it as Motoki placed the food down on the table. He sat down and watched while Usagi sat down across from him.

Noticing her belly Motoki sighed and thought that yes there was going to be a baby soon. He looked down and paused reminding himself that it didn't bother him and smiled while thinking that since Usagi seemed alone she would want a man near.

Usagi watched while Motoki took out the food and handed some to her even handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She mumbled before taking a bite of the muffin.

"You are welcome. I'm glad you were here. I sometimes hate eating alone even being alone, it sucks." Motoki said then he took a bite knowing he was fishing to see if Usagi was lonely.

Lonely women needed love. Motoki mind mumbled.

He watched Usagi out of the corner of his eyes as they ate trying to think of things to say to get her to open up about herself. All Motoki knew was that she lived there alone, only family she told him that she had was two younger brothers who were twins. When he asked about her parents once, she only shook her head.

Motoki sat there now wishing that he wouldn't have talked about himself so much before. Usagi knew all about his past, how his parents died when he and his older sister were young still in grade school and they came to live with their grandparents.

Usagi also knew how his sister had died along with her unborn child a few years ago after she fell down and bleed to death since she had been in the basement alone moving some boxes. They had found out that she had been pregnant then. Usagi had even learned how his sister's husband went crazy after that and killed himself since he thought it was his fault.

Yes Usagi knew about Motoki's family and all he knew about hers was that her parents dropped her off there and she had little brothers, Usagi lied and said she was eighteen just like her father had put down.

Usagi wouldn't mention that she was pregnant and wouldn't talk about it at all with anyone. She knew that she didn't know Motoki that long or that well to give her secret and the truth away.

Motoki glanced down to her stomach wanting to ask her questions but not wanting to chance her getting upset and maybe not talk to him again, he kept silent.

He glanced to her face and thought that Usagi was thinking of something making him wonder what it was.

Usagi continued eating while her mind wondered if it really was Mamoru she had seen last night the place had been dark and there were a lot of people there.

She glanced up and looked at Motoki wondering if it had been Mamoru then how well did Motoki know him?

'No it couldn't have been him. That guy was skinner than Mamoru.' Usagi thought.

She didn't know that Mamoru had been losing wait for the past months since he hadn't been eating as much since he was worried and stressing over personal things.

Motoki smiled and Usagi smiled back before taking another bite then a drink trying to not make a face while wondering how anyone could drink that dark liquid.

She kept her thoughts to herself on Motoki and that guy who had looked like Mamoru she decided. Maybe it wasn't him she thought and Usagi knew she didn't want to ask Motoki any questions that would involve her. Usagi didn't want anyone to know her problems, worried that if anyone found out her true age then they would take her baby, the only family; she had left away from her.

Usagi had one day walked to the police station and stood out on the street just looking. She had thought to go and report her parents but didn't. She didn't want them to show up and have her father tell the cops some tale of evil about her. She knew in the back of her mind that the man would paint a horrible picture about her. He would tell how she was a whore who did no good and he had kicked her out of his house. Usagi could just picture the man saying those things and her mother standing there like his good wife nodding and agreeing.

For a brief moment she thought of reporting what Mamoru had done to her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sure she could have told about the first night but it would be his word against hers and glancing at the ID card again that showed her fake age Usagi knew she wouldn't win that battle.

Sure the first time she didn't know what was going on but she couldn't say that about all the other times. And what about all the times when she would say that she would be his wife.

Usagi had loved what Mamoru was doing even if at that time she didn't understand and while she was reading about sex she would think and her heart would wish Mamoru was there doing those things again.

Usagi finally admitted to herself that she had wanted him during the summer and didn't stop him not even once. She even knew that if he had told her the first time what he wanted she would have gone along with it.

Her love for him would have made her do anything he had asked. It wasn't only the attention he gave but thinking he loved her made her love for him grow.

Usagi had walked away from the police station after she felt the baby move telling herself she wouldn't tell anyone. If her father put down that she was eighteen then she would be eighteen. She had to grow up and think about her baby and not worry about the father or even her own ever again.

She walked down the street heading to her new home thinking that if she did tell they would take her child, her baby who had done no wrong, away from her and that thought made Usagi vow never to tell.

"Did you get enough rest last night? You still look tired." Motoki said hoping that maybe he could get her to open up on what was wrong the night before.

Usagi blinked her eyes remembering that she and Motoki were eating at her place.

"I'm a little tired I guess. I'll take a nap later." Usagi said placing the full cup down.

She glanced at Motoki again seeing the concern in his eyes which caught her by surprised.

Usagi looked away feeling her face getting hot knowing she was blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Motoki who smiled again.

They finished eating and Motoki finally stood up knowing he had to get to work.

Usagi walked him to the door and told him good bye before getting a shock when Motoki suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was an innocent kiss which surprised Motoki since he had never given such a tender kiss.

Usagi stood in place with her eyes open wide never before having been kissed by any other man than Mamoru. Her mind couldn't help but start to compare the two men and their kisses. She thought of Mamoru's first kiss he had given to her remembering that it hadn't been as tender right at first but afterwards and those other times….

Motoki removed his lips and glanced in Usagi's eyes before leaning forward once again only this time placing the kiss on Usagi's cheek since she had moved her head to the side and down a little.

Motoki straighten up and suddenly felt like shit since he felt that he should have asked Usagi if he could kiss her first. He noticed that Usagi wouldn't look at him and her face was beet red.

"I'm sorry." Motoki mumbled.

Usagi didn't answer and only closed the door making Motoki think he had messed up.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have moved that fast." Motoki said walking away from the door.

Usagi stood there with a finger touching her lips remembering Motoki's kiss. She pulled her finger away noticing that her hand was shaking.

A smile started to form as she walked into the bedroom. But that smile started to go away after she noticed her body in the mirror that was on the large dresser.

Mamoru hung up the phone before glancing at his watch knowing he was late for class but he didn't care.

He had just talked to Usagi's mother who only told him that Usagi no longer lived there and not to call ever again asking for Usagi before she hung up the phone after telling him that he had the wrong number.

Mamoru wondered if the woman knew that it had been him before it hit him what she had said about Usagi.

He dialed his parent's house but after the eighth ring hung up.

"What the hell did she mean?" Mamoru wondered as he started to pace the floor.

He ran back to the phone and picked it up then dialed his father's work but learned that the man was in a meeting.

"Damn it what the hell! Stupid meetings….he's always in a meeting!" Mamoru said while dialing his mother's office number knowing he had to find out what had happened feeling in the back of his mind that he already knew.

Motoki walked into work going straight to his office. He sat down and tried to work but work wasn't coming easy since he kept thinking about that morning and Usagi.

"Damn I will go back later and tell Usagi sorry and ask her out on a date. Yeah that's what I'll do." Motoki said smiling as he started thinking of a club that he thought Usagi would like to go to.

If Motoki would have known Usagi was really ten years younger than he was, he wouldn't have her on his mind and in his thoughts so much. Sure a baby he could handle but not a young female still in her early teens. One thing Motoki couldn't stand and that was someone younger than him by more than four years.

Usagi walked down the street passing the café where she knew Motoki was at. She stopped and thought about going in and seeing him but changed her mind since she didn't want to be late for the doctor's appointment. This appointment after all was the first one and she knew she would be there for most of the morning.

Then after that she had an appointment at the local college with a councilor. Usagi had found out that she could take a test so she could at least be done with high school which made her happy. She just had to find out what she had to do then study and hopefully pass before the baby was born. After that…She would cross that bridge when she got to it.

"What do you mean she was sent away where too!"

"I don't know son her father and even mother won't talk about it still. To them she is died. They took Usagi one day and came home alone. They had left the day before you showed up for my birthday."

Mamoru stopped his pacing and looked at the phone thinking that his mother was crazy.

"So you are saying that Usagi's been gone for almost five weeks and you don't know where."

"Honey it's not my place to ask. They will talk when they want. Your father said not to ask questions said they will talk when they are ready. I really don't blame them after what she put them through."

Mamoru's stopped and looked around.

"What did she do?" He almost whispered knowing what the next words were.

"Honey that girl went and got herself knocked up. I always thought she was too quiet. Acting so shy. Usagi had us all fooled."

Mamoru dropped the phone.

"Honey…..Honey you there…."

Mamoru picked the phone up feeling his hand shaking.

"Did she tell who the father is or say anything about…..?"

"No kept her mouth shut that whole night."

Mamoru closed his eyes and his gripe tightened on the phone turning his knuckle white while his hand started shaking.

'She did what I asked.' Mamoru thought.

"Listen honey I really need to get back to work. Call me this weekend and we'll talk more. Don't worry about Usagi she's just an old friend you should think about forgetting. I'm glad you aren't like her. Oh how are your classes going? Are the A's still coming."

"Yeah." Mamoru mumbled.

"Good keep up the great work. I'm so proud of you honey. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Mamoru mumbled then hung up the phone.

His pacing started again while his mind raced a mile a minute thinking of Usagi.

He reached for the phone after checking the time. He knew Usagi's father would be a work and he hoped that her mother was still at home. He would get the woman to talk and find out where Usagi was.

Usagi pulled the café door opened and looked in happy that not too many people were in there.

She walked in and shook the snow off of her then walked over to the counter where Motoki was at.

Sitting down she placed the papers she had down along with her mittens beside her on the empty stool before she tapped Motoki on his back since he was turned away.

"Can I help you…..Oh hey Usagi how are you doing?" Motoki asked.

Usagi smiled since she could tell how happy he was to see her.

"I'm good how is your day going?" She asked pulling her coat closed a little more.

"It's good a little slow but I'm sure it will be picking up later. I have to work tonight which sucks since I was hoping to take you out but maybe another night?" Motoki said hoping that she would say yes. He was happy to see that she wasn't upset about the kiss.

Usagi didn't answer him and looked away then to the door when they heard laughing. They both saw the four guys walking in and over to them.

"Hey Motoki rustle us up some grub! Classes are over for the day!" Jadeite called out walking to a booth with Nephrite and Kunzite following. Zoisite stopped and looked at Usagi who was picking up her papers, orders from the doctor and the information from the college.

"I swear I've seen that girl somewhere before. " Zoisite said before he joined the other three who were talking to Motoki.

Zoisite sat beside Jadeite across from the two.

"Don't look at her too long or Motoki will get you. You know he's smitten with her." Jadeite suddenly whispered into Zoisite's ear. They both smiled.

"I keep thinking I've seen her somewhere and not around here. Home maybe…..Yes at home I know it." Zoisite said looking from Usagi to Jadeite.

"Yeah, where? I would have remembered her from our home town." Jadeite said.

Zoisite looked down while saying, "I can't remember exactly where at this moment but I will." He started thinking and trying to remember knowing he was right.

Usagi grabbed her papers and rolled them then stood up and put them in her coat pocket. She was glad that it had been cold so she could keep the coat on. She didn't like when people would look at her then her stomach. She knew she looked young and had started to wear her hair in single pony tail or had it braided down her back hoping that wearing her hair that way made her look older. She thought that she should wear it in a bun some days.

She was trying to act like she was eighteen not wanting anyone around to know her true age. She had been able to fool the doctor who at first didn't believe her until she showed her fake ID card which made the doctor smile and joke that Usagi would always have to show an ID.

Usagi looked over and watched Motoki as he walked to the kitchen to place the guy's orders. She thought about waiting for him but figured she would just go and visit him later. She blushed as she remembered that kiss as she walked to the doors.

She started to think of Motoki even more and once again started to compare him to Mamoru. Motoki was the second guy to ever give her attention and unlike Mamoru, Motoki didn't seem to want sex. She knew that Mamoru only started to give her more attention after they had started to sleep together. No, Motoki wasn't like that at all towards her and Usagi noticed the big difference.

She thought about him asking her out but remembered her first date with Mamoru. Usagi glanced at Motoki then turned around and left out fast not wanting to think about going on any date.

How could she date anyone when her mind went back to her belly and the growing baby who the doctor said was doing well?

Usagi walked along the street looking down thinking of Motoki, never noticing a car that she knew very well inside and out pulling up then stopping.

She never saw Mamoru after he got out and walked into the café only giving her backside a glance not noticing that it was Usagi since she had her hair in a different style then what he was use to.

Mamoru stomped over to his friends upset that he hadn't been able to get a hold of Usagi's mother again. He was also upset that he had missed classes and a few of his teacher's had found him and asked questions. Mamoru's mind wasn't on his school work that day and he hadn't been in the mood to deal with his teachers.

Mamoru had told himself that Usagi wasn't really pregnant. He told himself that her father had just made her leave since the man didn't want to take care of her anymore which made Mamoru madder that he didn't know where she was.

Mamoru sat down in a chair across from the guys and looked up fast when Motoki walked over to them but passed them and walked to the door and walked out to look up the street.

"He's got it bad." Kunzite said looking from the man outside to the others.

The other three nodded their heads while Mamoru who knew he hadn't been hanging around them like normal looked and raised an eyebrow never noticing his foot tapping and his leg bouncing.

"Motoki is interested in only one girl?" Mamoru asked shocked.

"Yes." The four said at the same time each of them looking like they were annoyed with Mamoru.

Mamoru shook his head then got up and walked to the bathroom missing when Motoki walked back inside with his arm on Usagi's elbow.

Usagi had turned around and walked back to the café since she had forgotten her mittens and didn't want to lose them.

Usagi waited for Motoki who asked Usagi to wait for him to get his coat since he wanted to escort her home and she had told him she would like that.

She stood there thinking about how she had decided that she needed to tell Motoki that she was pregnant and tell him that yes she liked him as a friend but that was all at the moment. She didn't want him to continue liking her thinking he would get more when she had to think about her baby and their future. She wondered what he would say.

Usagi stood beside the counter and looked at the four who all waved and smiled. Hearing footsteps behind her Usagi turned around thinking it was Motoki right as she was bumped.

Mamoru took a step back after he bumped into Usagi and stood there looking down at her thinking he was dreaming.

Usagi looked up and her mouth dropped opened after seeing Mamoru standing there looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

"Usako…" Mamoru mumbled before rubbing his eyes.

"Usagi are you ready?" Motoki asked walking around Mamoru before he took Usagi's arm.

"Hey, Mamoru finally I can introduce you." Motoki said looking from his friend to Usagi.

Usagi pulled her arm free then took off running leaving the building without looking back leaving one confused twenty-five year old man and another nineteen year old wondering and praying that he wasn't dreaming.

To be continued.

_No fears peeps…I'm just about done with the next chapter and I will post it before the weekend…..AND YES they will come face to face again...And - - - Talk... Hee Hee Hee Hee! EvaC._


	9. Chapter 9

_Another Note: I was looking over past chapters and thinking of some of the reviews and thought that I have made Mamoru out to be so smart, so grown up and so mature. BUT as I think….. He really isn't all that. He may be book smart and trying to ACT mature but he isn't. REMEMBER: He acts mature around his teachers the perfect straight A student; and around his friends he acts like he knows it all BUT DOES HE REALLY? _

_Mamoru is only nineteen and trying to be what everyone wants him to be. He is his mother's perfect little innocent boy. A son his father is proud of and in Mamoru's own words, "I am perfect and can do no wrong ever in our parent's eyes!" AND who of us wouldn't get a big head and a natural high after being told what Mamoru had been while growing up. _

_BUT we all know he isn't perfect or (I think) mature and at the moment no one but One knows the real Mamoru and he is going to have to remind her of that OR maybe she is going to have to remind him. Only Usagi has seen the real Mamoru and we are going to have to wait and see if he comes out for us…_

_Remember peeps –Having SEX doesn't make you mature! ~EvaC. _

_Onward…._

Chapter 9

Mamoru looked to Motoki wondering how the man knew Usagi. Thinking that Motoki knew more about Usagi being pregnant, Mamoru kept silent about him knowing her. He had to make sure she really was before telling that it was his fault.

"Damn what frightened her?" Kunzite asked after he had walked up to the two men who were still standing there by the hallway that lead to the bathroom's and Motoki's office.

"Don't know. She did look shocked. I hope she's okay." Motoki said walking to the front door. It never clicked in his mind that Usagi had been staring straight at Mamoru.

He left out never noticing that Mamoru followed him in his car praying the whole way that Motoki was leading him to Usagi.

Mamoru parked his car sighing as he watched Motoki walking into the building that he lived in.

"Damn he just went home." Mamoru mumbled before hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hands.

He looked up after he heard a horn behind him. Mamoru drove his car and parked it before he looked to the apartment building again wondering how Motoki knew Usagi so well. He had seen the look in Motoki's eyes and the sweet way he had said her name. Mamoru's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

It suddenly dawned on Mamoru that the building was an apartment and he got out of the car and ran across the street running into the lobby. Spotting the mailboxes Mamoru started to look at the names hoping that Usagi did live there.

Usagi stood by the closed door while she listened to Motoki give the door one more knock before he walked away talking to himself that maybe she didn't go home.

Usagi looked at the wall across from her feeling her eyes blink on their own while her mind and thoughts were on Mamoru. Finally after telling herself that she didn't need him or want him she saw Mamoru again knowing that he really was in that town. She would know his face and voice even his body anywhere.

She moved from the door and took her coat off letting it fall on a chair by the table before she walked into the bedroom and stood beside the bed.

"It was Mamoru, he called me Usako. No one else calls me that but him." Usagi whispered as she started walking back and forth.

Mamoru got back into his car and drove away. After not seeing Usagi's name on the boxes he thought she didn't live there. If he would have waited just ten more minutes he would have seen Motoki's grandfather placing Usagi's name on her box. The man always did go about doing thing slow finally doing them after his wife nagged him enough times to get his body moving.

"How the hell does Motoki know my Odango?" Mamoru mumbled driving back to the café wanting to confront Motoki but in a way that wouldn't let the man or anyone else know he knew Usagi well.

Mamoru walked in and over to his friends who were finishing up eating.

"Hey Mamoru's back." Nephrite said.

"Where did you go to so fast? You and Motoki both have been acting stupid lately." Jadeite said.

Mamoru looked at him then to the others.

"Mamoru are you sick or something? You are looking worse than a few weeks ago." Zoisite asked.

"No months ago. You on drugs Mamoru?" Jadeite asked.

"Drugs! That explains it!…Dude you should share." Kunzite said before laughing at the face of disbelief on Mamoru's face.

"I'm not on drugs." Mamoru mumbled.

"You need to stop worrying so much about your classes' dude. You're only nineteen. You shouldn't have let them place you as a Junior I don't think you are really ready. Stress can age you." Nephrite said noting when the three others agreed with him with their heads.

"Is Motoki back here?" Mamoru asked not caring how he looked.

"Not yet." Kunzite answered.

The table got silent and Mamoru once again looked at the others.

"That girl…That girl with Motoki who is she to him?" Mamoru asked noticing his voice was soft sounding.

"A new girl in town that Motoki likes a lot. I've never seen him act like this with any other before. It ain't love yet but getting there." Nephrite answered.

Mamoru looked at him then to Kunzite after the two nodded at the same time.

"Yeah if you would hang with us more again you would know." Zoisite said before looking away from Mamoru but not until Mamoru noticed that Zoisite seemed annoyed.

"What's her name?"

"Usagi, she lives across from Motoki's grandparents in that apartment we thought of renting but changed our mind since it was too close to the old couple." Kunzite said not noticing Mamoru looking down.

"Having Usagi so close, makes it a lot easier for Motoki to get to know her since he lives on the floor above hers." Nephrite said then laughed with Kunzite and the two.

"She's not your type Mamoru not even ours. Motoki said she's pregnant which surprises me. I never thought he would fall for a girl already knocked up." Jadeite said.

"Maybe that's why he wants her. He wouldn't have to worry about using birth control." Zoisite said once again getting the four all laughing.

Mamoru looked at the floor feeling his eyes open wide.

"Who's the Dad?" He asked not wanting to hear anymore about Motoki wanting his Odango.

"Who knows? I don't think she is but then again I haven't seen her belly well. She always has a coat on when I've seen her. And if she is she doesn't talk about it." Nephrite said looking to the other three who nodded in agreement.

"How far along is she?"

"Who knows?" Zoisite answered picking up his glass finally looking to Mamoru who was still looking down.

"Damn Mamoru why you asking so many questions over some girl you don't know?" Kunzite suddenly asked looking to Mamoru who lifted his head and looked at him.

"I do know her. Usagi….she lived next door to me at home." Mamoru mumbled.

"That's it! I told you I saw her before Jadeite! Mamoru brought her to that first party we had during the summer remember!" Zoisite said looking to Jadeite who looked at him like he was crazy while trying to remember.

There had been so many parties and Jadeite couldn't remember ever seeing Mamoru at any of them. Jadeite had thought that during the past summer Mamoru had stayed away from them more then normally.

Mamoru looked to the door after hearing it open and saw Motoki walking in.

"Motoki!" Kunzite suddenly called.

Motoki looked to them and walked over and stood beside Mamoru who looked at him.

"Hey guys sorry I left like that."

"Did you find your little lady?" Nephrite asked smiling and missing Mamoru eyes narrow.

"No. I don't know if she went home. I knocked but no answer." Motoki said sounding sad.

"Hey Mamoru knows Usagi maybe you can ask him what you need to know about her. She lived by him at his home town." Kunzite said looking to Mamoru along with Motoki.

"You know her?" Motoki asked turning to Mamoru with a growing grin.

"Yeah." Mamoru answered wanting to ask his own questions but again he didn't want the others to know how well he knew Usagi.

"Do you know why she is here alone? Oh never mind that tell me everything you can about her so I can be ready! This is great now I can find out what she likes and other things!" Motoki said.

"I don't know why she's here. She's….just an old neighbor." Mamoru said then suddenly turned and walked away leaving out and not looking back while hearing the others calling his name.

Mamoru got in his car and once again drove back to the apartment building upset. He couldn't believe that Motoki wanted Usagi.

Mamoru vacated his car and once again walked into the building and started to walk the floors trying to remember which apartment Kunzite had said.

"Can I help you young man?"

Mamoru stopped walking and turned around when he heard Motoki's grandmother.

"Yes Mrs. Furuhata."

"Oh hello dear you're one of Motoki's friends aren't you?"

"Yes I'm Mamoru." Mamoru answered putting on his famous smile.

"I haven't seen you around for some time, what have you been up too dear?"

Mamoru noticing the bags the woman was carrying ran to her side and took them then followed her to her place thinking he was lucky since the woman had shown up when she did.

"Oh thank you. Such a nice young man, we old folks need more like you. Motoki's other friends should learn some manners from you."

"Thank you and you are welcome. I'm just attending school trying to finish." Mamoru mumbled glancing around before his eyes fell on the door across from them.

Mamoru looked back to the old lady after she got her door open then took the bags from him and smiled.

"Thank you, the mister and I sure do think that out of all of Motoki's friends you have the best manners, don't you be a stranger young man come over sometime for dinner."

"No - Yes I mean no I won't be a stranger and thank you for the invite." Mamoru said smiling until the door closed.

He sighed then ran over to the other door and gave a knock praying that it was the right one. He looked up and down the hallway trying to remember the day he and the others had looked at the place but he just couldn't since at the time he wasn't ready to live on his own.

"It's the right one. Motoki's grandparents live there so…" Mamoru mumbled then got silent as the door opened and he saw Usagi standing there.

"Mamoru." Usagi said looking at him like she couldn't believe he was there.

Mamoru opened the door the rest of the way and walked in then closed and locked it. He thought he had heard voicing coming up the stairs.

He turned around slowly and looked at Usagi who had backed up against the wall and was looking at him shocked.

Time stood still as the two looked at the other each thinking that it felt like a life time since the summer.

Mamoru took a step forward before he grabbed Usagi and pulled her to him and kissed her shocking her even more.

"I've missed your lips." He mumbled before deepening the kiss.

He moved his hands down her back while at the same time pulling her closer to him only to let her go after her belly touched his body and Usagi pushed him back at the same time.

Usagi bumped into the wall while Mamoru had to catch his balance.

She looked at him astonished by his weight loss. He didn't look as healthy as he had during the summer or even when they were younger.

Mamoru looked at her finally letting his eyes settle on her stomach and without her large coat on you could see that Usagi was pregnant.

His hands flew to his mouth and he covered it and his nose as he continued to look at her belly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked with his hands still in place.

"I told you the day you left me Mamoru." Usagi said standing in place.

Mamoru finally looked into her eyes then looked away not liking that she called him by his first name. He always liked when she called him Mamochan it was more personal.

He glanced back to her belly then to her face as he lowered his hands.

"You should have told me before now so I could have taken you to the doctor's and we could have gotten it gone." Mamoru said watching Usagi's eyes widen before they narrowed.

"I told you before you left and you didn't believe me. You didn't want to believe me! I was already three month almost four then, it was too late and it's too late now and I'm not letting my baby go ever!" Usagi said moving her hands to her stomach.

Mamoru closed his eyes.

"But I can't let anyone know." He moaned thinking of his reputation.

His eyes flew open and he looked into her angry eyes after she slapped him in the face.

"Guess what I don't care about it or you now! And don't worry about anyone knowing for I will never tell who the loser father is not even the baby! I will have my baby which was my ticket to freedom from a father who didn't love me and a mother who did all she could to please only him. You're lucky Mamoru, unlike some girls; I'm never going to ask for anything from you."

She turned her back not wanting him to see the tears that were forming.

"Go and think of only yourself. Now that I know the college here is yours I'll stay away. If I could leave this area I would but I can't. I have nowhere to go no family since they disowned me. It's just me and my baby." Usagi mumbled looking to the floor.

She turned around and looked to Mamoru who took a step back surprised by the look in her eyes. The look of hate that he knew was his fault.

"Get out Mamoru now. This is my place." She said pointing to the door.

"You're not of age to have your own place." Mamoru mumbled.

"Guess what buddy thanks to my own father I'm old enough he made sure of it. Thanks to him I'm old enough to vote and can even drink alcohol in this area if I want."

Mamoru wondered what she meant and wondered what her father had done.

"And thanks to you I've grown up before I should have. Thanks to you I get to miss graduating with my school mates and everything else girls my age do. Yes thanks to you I get to be a mother before I'm really ready. I get to really play house with a real live baby doll! So thank you Mamoru thank you from the bottom of my heart in helping me grow up sooner!" Usagi said before she walked to the door and opened it and pointed a finger to the hallway.

Mamoru looked away from her and towards the hallway before he slowly made his way to the open door feeling his chest hurt not realizing that his heart was being ripped out knowing she told the truth.

"I don't need you and you said you don't need me. I'm not your type of girl remember? You don't want a little girl to stop your plans so I won't. Get out Mr. Perfect and go back to school and get your education and while you're there get mine also….. I….don't need you for anything." Usagi's said while her mind hardened but her heart knew she was lying about not needing him and her heart was praying that he wouldn't leave.

Mamoru stopped walking before he left the apartment and looked at her.

Everything that he had been thinking for those past months every time he woke up from dreaming of her flashed in his mind. Thinking of the pain in her eyes knowing it was his fault but most of all picturing her and Motoki together, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it Mamoru took a step towards her.

"You are wrong I do need you and I do want you Usako." Mamoru said before capturing Usagi into his arms again and kissing her, feeling her tears mix with his own as he closed the door missing Motoki standing out in the hallway looking towards the apartment.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_I once again thank everyone!_

Chapter 10

Motoki sighed before turning around and walking up the next stairs wishing that Usagi would have come out of her place. He thought she was going to when the door opened but then the door closed.

"I better give her some time. I do have things to do at the moment and she isn't going anywhere." Motoki said, while going to his own floor and opening his door.

He walked into his kitchen and started to look around checking out his food making a mental list of things he wanted to get at the store for the party he was going to have later.

He wondered if he could get Usagi to show up later and smiled while thinking of the best way to get her to join him since he thought it was time to take the next step in getting to know her better, personal.

Usagi stood with her hands down her sides while her mind and heart fought. Fighting with herself on hugging and holding onto Mamoru knowing she wanted to pull him close and hold him just as tight as he was holding her but she couldn't do it, not yet.

Usagi knowing it was too soon just couldn't believe at that moment that he wanted her and only her.

"No!" Usagi said moving her head to the side and using her hands to once again push Mamoru back as hard as she could.

Mamoru stood in front of her and again looked surprised that she wasn't responding to him like she used to.

"I won't let you…I know you only want sex Mamoru I can feel your body." Usagi said as she backed up to the wall beside the bathroom while looking down at the front of his pants.

Mamoru glanced down then looked up seeing her eyes down on him.

"I…"

"I won't let you use me, hurt me again!" Usagi exclaimed holding her hands up in front of her like she was going to push him again if he got close.

"Usako….Please….Damn it….Yes I want sex with you but…Shit!" Mamoru said before turning away and running his fingers through his hair while trying to think of the right words to say to her.

"Leave please." Usagi whispered.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered turning his head.

"Don't call me that."

"Usako….." Mamoru said again making Usagi's heart start to soften by the look in his eyes.

"You raped me." She suddenly said as her mind won that battle with the heart.

"No I didn't!" Mamoru exclaimed surprised and appalled she would say that.

"Yes you did."

"When!" Mamoru asked fully turning towards her.

"Ummm….."

"Oh please….. You wanted me every time except maybe right at first."

"See!"

"Tell me the truth if I would have told you what I wanted would you have stopped me?"

Usagi looked down blushing.

"And you didn't stop me that time or the second time or any time and there were lots of times." Mamoru said with a smile.

"I didn't know what you were doing to me." Usagi said looking back up.

"You learned fast." Mamoru mumbled with an eyebrow going up to match his grin as he noticed Usagi's face turning red.

"Damn it Mamoru! I only now learned what sex really is thanks to the books from the library!"

"I explained it to you the second day. I told you what sex was and what we were doing! I never lied to you over any of it or anything ever. You didn't listen!"

"Ha all you really told me that day was….was….was that sex was something that made you happy and would make me happy. You didn't tell me what the results would be!" Usagi exclaimed as she pointed to her belly.

Mamoru turned away from her while the room filled with silence until Usagi broke it.

"Fine I will never tell anyone that you took advantage of me and don't say you didn't.…I want you to leave. I can't deal with you again. You hurt me that one day. I finally accepted that you used me. I finally accepted that I am alone. I don't want you."

"You don't mean that." Mamoru mumbled walking to her hoping he could get her in his arms and hug her and calm her down.

Usagi looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Yes I do. I saw you with some girl last night and knew then that you didn't want me. I could tell by the way the guys were acting that you slept with her."

"No I didn't! Never with that girl! I haven't been with anyone but you since summer! Sure in the past I had a few girls but since you….no one else." Mamoru said making Usagi wonder if he was telling the truth by his voice.

"If you had cared for me you would have called me more and talked more than just a minute! You would have told me you loved me when we weren't only having sex! I was stupid to listen to you. I shouldn't have believed it. You only said it since you were in a good mood. I guess I did make you happy!"

Mamoru's eyes closed and his hands made fist. He couldn't believe she didn't want him. There were many girls who wanted him.

"So you would rather have Motoki?" Mamoru asked thinking Motoki had gotten into her heart.

"Motoki?... He's nice to me brings me food and compared to you it's not because he's wanting just sex."

Mamoru's head went back up after dipping when she mentioned sex.

"Trust me he wants sex. That man is the one who got me and the others interested in his games with different females. He may be acting like a saint around you right now but he's a devil!"

"Motoki's not like that."

"Damn it Usagi the man's twenty-five, Yes he is! I've known him for two years you've only just met him. Trust me I'm right. He has never settled for only one female ever! He has even told me that the reason he stays in this town is so he can get with the new college freshmen each year! It's one of his games!"

Usagi just stood there looking at Mamoru trying to figure out if he was lying. She knew she didn't know Motoki's age she had never asked and he never told. She thought about the other night when she had half listened to him and the four talking.

Mamoru noticed the surprise on her face and could tell she was thinking.

"He's twenty five Usako. Yes I'm almost five years older than you but he's ten."

Mamoru took a step closer.

"Leave." Usagi suddenly said knowing that if she let him touch her she wouldn't stop him and would let him stay. She needed time to clear her thoughts.

Mamoru stopped and narrowed his eyes upset thinking that she didn't believe him.

"Fine I'll leave but remember my words about the baby….."

"Fuck you Mamoru! Fuck you and your words….You have no control over me now. Maybe during the summer I would have done what you asked but not now! I've grown up more! I know you don't want me for me. No one wants me." Usagi said before running to the bathroom and locking the door after she had it closed.

Mamoru's blinked as the door was slammed. He turned and stomped to the front door and grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but found it was locked.

"Stupid girl I….." Mamoru mumbled thinking to himself that Usagi was acting like other girls.

His hand released the doorknob and hung to his side.

"But she isn't like them. Never like them." Mamoru mumbled as he turned and leaned on the door and slide down it. He knew that Usagi wasn't like the girls he knew and he knew she was changing because of him. He hung his head low resting it on his knees.

"I'm sorry Usako." He whispered feeling his eyes start to burn feeling lost for the first time in his life.

Usagi leaned on the door slowly sliding to the floor as the tears came again.

"I lost him." She whispered as her arms went around her body and she hugged herself.

She opened her eyes and turned her head after she heard the front door being closed.

"Oh Mamochan…" Usagi moaned crying as she drew her knees closer to her body.

Mamoru ran to his car and got in and looked to Usagi's apartment building.

"I'll show you!" Mamoru said as he started his car and driving away. His mind went blank on thoughts of the unborn baby at that moment.

Usagi stayed where she was, not moving, late into the night. She heard some knocks now and then with some laughter but refused to move regretting it later in the early morning when she finally did move and her body was stiff.

Usagi walked over to the front door and double checked that it was locked before she made her way to her bed. She crawled under the covers pulling them up over her head and lay in the bed trying to relax her body while remembering how the doctor told her not to get stressed out.

While Usagi rested that morning, Mamoru looked over at the dean's closed office door. He glanced at the note in his hand that had been waiting for him when he had shown up yesterday only to shove it into his pant pocket before he stood up than paced back and forth thinking of Usagi again.

He had stayed awake all night thinking of her and everything she had said about what he had done to her. He spent the most thinking of himself and his future. Hearing Usagi's voice again reminding him that he stole her own future Mamoru covered his ears.

His eyes closed tightly as a picture flashed of her stomach that wasn't flat any more.

He thought about the summer and stood still for one brief second wishing that he had never slept with Usagi.

"Who am I kidding I always knew I would." Mamoru mumbled as his eyes opened thinking of the past and the day he told Usagi what type of girl he wanted. He remembered how he stood out in the hallway and looked back in the room where Usagi had still been sitting, thinking and Mamoru had smiled.

"She listened to me word for word and started becoming that girl. I knew it back at Christmas." Mamoru said before he started pacing again wishing that the dean would show up for the meeting he had sat up with Mamoru.

His mind drifted, as he waited, to the other girls he had sex with knowing at that moment that during the act he had been imagining that it had been Usagi with him each time.

Mamoru had told himself last Christmas that he had to wait for Usagi but the guys, when he showed back up, kept hounding him to get laid and Mamoru finally caved in knowing that he would use which ever girl volunteered her service to him. It would keep his mind off of wanting and using Usagi, Mamoru had told himself that each time he was with another girl. And who was he not to admit he loved the feeling of having sex.

"I had said I would never use Usagi ever….but I did…." Mamoru mumbled thinking again of Usagi and a promise he had made years ago concerning her.

He sighed again before thinking of what Usagi had said the night before and how she thought he raped her. Mamoru still couldn't believe she would think that when he never once thought or dreamed that he was raping her.

Mamoru knew Usagi had been innocent but he never knew that her own mother hadn't had the sex talk with her. Sure he knew Usagi well in the past getting to know her even better during the summer but Mamoru didn't know that personal fact about Usagi not knowing anything about men and women and the act of love making. What mother didn't talk to her own daughter about the facts of life? Mamoru would have thought.

Even Mamoru hadn't been informed by his own parent's much about sex only finding out more from Motoki and the guys after he had gotten to college. Heaven forbid his parents talk about that when it had nothing to do with their careers. Mamoru was his mother's innocent angel after all who knew she wanted him married first before even thinking of sex.

Mamoru stopped pacing when he heard voices and saw the dean and a few other people walking towards him.

Usagi opened her eyes and uncovered her head wondering what time it was. Glancing to her alarm clock she noticed that it was around noon. She closed her eyes and thought about going back to sleep but the growling in her stomach got louder making her realize that was the reason she had woken up.

Getting up Usagi dragged her feet to the kitchen and looked around getting upset that there wasn't already something cooked for her to snack on. She made her way back to the bedroom and grabbed some clothes then dragged her tired body to the shower hoping it would wake her up enough to leave and get a hot meal some place near.

Mamoru paced his dorm room before he sat down on his bed and laughed not believing what had happened to him earlier. A year ago he would have been jumping up and down in joy and pleased with himself but not now he wasn't sure how to feel.

Mamoru had learned from the dean that he had been picked to go overseas to attend another school for two years, all expenses paid. He would be able to go home first then was expected to leave right after Christmas break was over. It was a great opportunity that he couldn't afford to pass.

Mamoru picked up the papers and looked at them in his hands before he threw them away watching them flutter to the floor.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled out before falling back onto his pillows looking up at the ceiling.

"I did the right thing I know I did. I can't let anything get in my way now." He mumbled before looking to the stuff that he knew he would have to pack. He would be taking everything with him.

Usagi walked down the sidewalk slowly stopping every now and then to touch her stomach.

"All right I know you're hungry I'm going to feed you hold on." She mumbled walking again thinking that the pains she was feeling was the baby telling her it was hungry.

She stopped outside of the café and looked in seeing Motoki talking to one of the wait staff.

"He's twenty five Usako…..Ten years older…." Usagi remembered Mamoru saying the night before.

Feeling another sharp pain Usagi knew she couldn't walk any father without eating so she walked in and took a seat and waited for a waitress.

Usagi looked to the woman who smiled at her.

"Hello Usagi how are you doing? You looked tired."

"I am but I'm hungry and that at the moment that is over ruling." Usagi answered looking to the waitress who knew her a little better than the others. The woman was always at work if Usagi showed up.

"Well what can I get you to eat sweetie?"

"Anything that doesn't take too long to cook." Usagi said which got a small laugh from the other woman who nodded her head in understanding.

"The cook's special is what I'll order for you. It's already cooked so take off your coat and stay awhile."

"Thank you oh can I ask you something."

"Sure."

Usagi glanced around seeing that Motoki wasn't near she looked back to the woman.

"Do you know how old Motoki is?"

"Sure do honey. He's twenty five years old going to be twenty six in a few weeks. I can't wait for his birthday party, he throws the best parties. He's a partying playboy, always will be I think which is fine with me." The woman said smiling and giving a wink with a look on her face that made Usagi wonder if she and Motoki had slept together.

"Oh….." Usagi said.

"I'll go get your food be right back."

Usagi nodded before watching the woman walk away. She looked around spotting Motoki near the back hallway talking to a woman while leaning forwarded now and then to whisper in her ear which made her giggle.

"He has never settled for only one female ever….It's a game to him…" Usagi thought she heard Mamoru say again. Usagi stood up and left the building after seeing where Motoki had one of his hands on the woman.

Motoki smiled once again at the girl in front of him. The same one he had gotten with the night before.

She promised she would call him later before she kissed him again. He watched her walk away before walking over to the cash register and watched the waitress who had been walking back with a glass of water that she was going to give to Usagi but noticed she had left.

The other woman left the building smiling after Motoki winked and wished she could have stayed a bit longer.

When she was gone, Motoki reached over and pinched the waitress' behind who smiled and winked while she passed him. Motoki waited but a second before he had her arm and was leading her to the empty office telling himself that he needed to get laid again and it wouldn't wait until that night.

Usagi closed her door and patted her stomach thankful that she had passed a food vendor and was able to get something to eat.

She thought about Motoki before thoughts of Mamoru started flashing with those thoughts over ruling. Her hormones were playing with her at that moment, siding with her heart and over ruling her mind. How could she deny her heart what it always wanted?

Usagi smiled as she took a step forward only to look down when she felt her foot start to slip. Seeing some blood under her and feeling it on her legs, Usagi started screaming.

Mamoru picked up his last bag and placed it in his car before he turned around and looked at the school building.

"One day I'll be back…I hope. But right now I can't let this opportunity pass. I would be a fool if I did…..Damn, It's going to be a long day." He said before getting in his car and driving away from the college that both his parents attended and wanted nothing more than their only son to graduate with honors from.

To be continued.

_If I don't post before Christmas I will tell everyone Merry Christmas now and all that other Jazz! Take care and see you on the flip side! EvaC. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay I couldn't leave everyone hanging before Christmas so here ya go. (To tell the truth I had some time on my hands and was able to get this chapter done.) ENJOY!_

Chapter 11

Usagi moaned and slowly moved her head while opening her eyes and focusing on her doctor. She noticed she was in her bedroom on her bed.

"Look honey she's okay." Mr. Furuhata said before sighing after his wife let the death gripe she had on his arm go.

"Yes Usagi will be okay." Her doctor said looking to the older couple then to Usagi who tried to sit up but went back down when the doctor gave a gentle push.

"No little lady back on those pillows you go. I told you to rest and no stress. You didn't listen and you almost lost the baby. Thank goodness the Furuhata's were home."

Usagi looked to her stomach before tears came while she sighed in relief.

"Excuse me but could you both leave for a minute?" The doctor asked looking towards the older couple who both nodded and turned and left the bedroom.

After the door was closed she looked to Usagi who looked back.

"Usagi I'm going to put you on bed rest until the baby is born if I don't you could go into labor early or worse…. I know you are alone but Mr. and Mrs. Furuhata both said they will get you whatever you need and said their grandson will also."

"No I'll be fine they aren't family….."

"Usagi you said you have no family around here so let them help unless you want that baby to die. Thank goodness the bleeding stopped but it could start again. You did tell me that you had bled before and that is not normal. So take it easy."

Usagi looked back to her belly then nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered moving her hands to her stomach feeling her eyes water up again. Those hormones could be a bitch.

"Usako!"

Usagi and the doctor both looked over to the door after it was opened and saw Mamoru stepping into the room staring only at Usagi.

"Mamochan?" Usagi said looking at him surprised. The doctor noticed her voice.

"What the hell happened?" Mamoru asked looking from her to the doctor who suddenly smiled.

"Looks like you won't have to rely on them after all." She said to Usagi who was just looking at Mamoru.

The doctor stood up and started to gather her things.

"Usagi I want to see you next week in my office. I'll have my nurse call you with the day and time. If anything else happens any bleeding or sharp pains then call me right away. You may get up later but take it slow and don't be up for too long. Remember bed rest and no stress what so ever."

"Yes doctor." Usagi mumbled taking her eyes off Mamoru to look to the doctor.

The doctor walked to Mamoru and stood in front of him.

"She is to rest no stress of any kind do you understand?"

"Yes." Mamoru said before looking around her back to Usagi.

They both looked at each other hearing the doctor leave with the older couple who closed the front door softly behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Mamoru asked still standing in his spot.

Usagi looked away from him while her heart sighed getting itself ready to battle once again with her mind while her hormones went and hid.

"Why are you back?" She asked not wanting to look at him so she missed him looking down but she heard him sigh.

Mamoru stood there thinking of what his reason was for being there again. He thought again of Motoki and how he didn't want the older man anywhere near Usagi.

He thought about what he had done earlier but kept silent as he said, "I'm moving in with you. You said yesterday that no one wants you and that's a lie. You said that I don't love you for you and that's a lie. I'm going to move in here and take care of you."

Usagi just sat looking in his direction keeping her lips tightly sealed.

Mamoru ran a hand over his head.

"Usako…..I just found out that you were here. When I went home for my mother's birthday your parents were gone with your brothers and I thought they were on a vacation and you were with them. I only found out you were gone after I called my mother yesterday and when I called and talked to your mom she said to never call you again so I called my mother who told me you were gone. If I would have found out sooner I would have been at your side sooner."

"Yeah right, you seem to have forgotten what you said to me that one day Mamoru."

"I know what I said word for word and I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Usagi said turning her head away.

"If you would have told me over the phone that you were pregnant….." Mamoru started to say but got silent. He wasn't sure what he would have done.

"I didn't know I was really pregnant until I started showing. I had bled some during the months making me think I wasn't." Usagi said with her voice soft.

Mamoru looked away and looked down before his eyes closed.

Usagi turned and looked at him after noticing that he was silent.

"Usagi…I will admit that I used you this past summer at first to satisfy my sexual needs and I'm sorry. I can't express into words how sorry I am for taking you so young. But I'm not sorry that I did. Believe it or not I always knew that I would. Watching you growing up…..And No I didn't want you when you were little I'm not that sick! Call me a pedophile if you want but it's not you as a young child that I want but you as a woman. If I was that sick I would have taken you years ago trust me there were plenty of times when we were alone that I could have." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked down knowing that he was right about the times. During those times he had played her silly games and joked around with her they had been alone in her room or his. He was the playmate she needed and that was it then.

Mamoru walked over and sat at the foot of the bed and looked down at his feet.

"I was going to wait for you and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I made you grow up faster than you should. But I'm not sorry that I love you." Mamoru said as he reached forwarded to take her hands but dropped his hands when she pulled back and put her hands under the covers.

"I won't touch you again until you tell me too and let me. I will wait this time for you to be ready. But I am going to move in with you and take care of you just like I always did in the past." Mamoru said then stood up and walked out of the room.

Usagi sat there in shook hearing the front door being opened then closed. A few minutes later she heard the door open and heard what sounded like some bags being dropped then the door was closed again then opened with more things being dropped.

Usagi slowly got up and walked to the door and looked in the living room spotting his bags. Mamoru came back in with the last of his things and closed the door.

Spotting Usagi he stood beside the table and looked at her then started in her direction with a bag. Usagi stood to the side and watched him walking to the large dresser.

"You sleep in here in the bed and I'll take the couch." Mamoru said from the dresser.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Make a list later of what we need for… I'll go out and get it. You can come if you like."

Usagi blinked her eyes then started to walk back to the bed and got back under the covers. She looked when Mamoru stood in front of her and covered her better.

"Rest right now I'll just be unpacking." He said before walking out to grab another bag.

Usagi finally moved her eyes off of him and reached for some paper and a pen and started to make the list stopping now and then to look at Mamoru wondering if she was dreaming.

That evening Usagi stayed in the bed and watched Mamoru as he made them some food. He came in long enough to give her the plate then he was back in the other room sitting at the table.

True to his word Mamoru slept on the couch that night.

In the early morning Mamoru's eyes popped open trying to remember where he was, he looked around before he heard Usagi from the bedroom making a noise.

Noticing it was cries she was making Mamoru got off the couch and ran to the room. Seeing she was asleep Mamoru moved the cover's up to cover her shoulders but watching her head moving and the tears falling, Mamoru got under the covers and pulled Usagi into his arms.

He listened to her sigh while her body relaxed as one arm went and rested on his chest. Mamoru smiled and pulled the cover up more making sure she was covered before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer. He smiled as he remembered those weeks during the summer and their parents were gone and he held her like he was now.

"I'm sorry Usako so sorry. I'm sorry for being stupid and saying what I did that day. I will do everything I can to make you realize that and realize that I do want you for you." Mamoru whispered into her ear.

He smiled when Usagi moved her body closer to his while mumbling something in her sleep.

Mamoru looked down and pulled his body back just a bit after he felt the kick coming from her stomach. His widened eyes finally blinked as he moved his shaking hand to touch were the kick came from. Not feeling anything Mamoru started to draw his hand away but put it back when his fingers felt movement.

His palm rested on Usagi's stomach and slowly moved around before he smiled after his hand was kicked. Mamoru stayed awake for the rest of the early morning just feeling the baby moving as his smile stayed in place.

Sometime as the sun started to come up, Mamoru forgot all about how he hadn't wanted children early. He forgot everything he used to tell himself, that he had time and a family could wait.

Mamoru gently and quietly got out from under the covers and off the bed. He reached and panted Usagi's belly before leaning over and giving her forehead a kiss. He walked over and closed the door then walked over and fixed some breakfast whistling softly.

As he finished he looked up after hearing a noise and spotted Usagi walking towards the bathroom.

"You're not to be up."

"The doctor said I could be up a little and I'm not going to pee in the bed." Usagi snapped before she walked into the bathroom then closed the door.

Mamoru bit his lip then walked back over to the stove and finished getting the food on the plate.

Usagi walked out and looked over at Mamoru who had turned around and was holding a plate and glass of juice for her. She turned away then walked back to the bedroom trying to hide the giggle that was trying to come out after she saw Mamoru wearing an apron.

She got back into the bed and looked up seeing Mamoru walking over towards her with the food. Usagi took the items and mumbled thanks before she started eating being glad that she didn't have to cook for herself.

Watching Mamoru leaving the room Usagi smiled and thought that it would be okay with him around at least she knew she would eat and wouldn't have to worry as much. Her mind refused to let her heart admit that she wanted him near and was glad he was there.

She ate trying to not think about the man in the other room. She wouldn't look at him when he walked back in to get her dishes.

Usagi settled down in the bed and rested trying to make sure she relaxed.

"Usako do you want anything special for lunch?" Mamoru asked from the doorway.

"I don't care." Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru sighed and looked down then back to her after she sat up better.

"What's wrong Mamoru?" Usagi asked sounding like she really didn't care.

"Nothing." Mamoru mumbled walking to the other room.

Usagi watched him sit down and reach for a newspaper.

Usagi sighed knowing she shouldn't have been so snappy towards him. She could tell that he was trying to change and she wondered why.

'It's because he does love you….No he's just doing it to have sex…No….Yes…..No….Yes…..No…..' Usagi shook her head trying to get her heart and mind, her thoughts to stop flowing.

"Damn it!" Mamoru called from the couch as he threw the newspaper down.

Usagi got out of the bed and walked over and looked at him from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mamoru snapped as he looked to her then away thinking of how beautiful she looked in her nightgown. He glanced down to her belly and it really hit him at that moment that Usagi was carrying his child.

"You don't have to snap at me. I didn't do anything wrong." Usagi said getting upset not realizing that her hormones were about to act up.

"I'm not upset with you over anything." Mamoru said softly.

"Yes you are Mamoru I know you very well better than you know yourself." Usagi whispered knowing it was true.

She looked down then up seeing Mamoru staring at her stomach.

"We are going to marry." Mamoru suddenly said looking up into her eyes.

"No we aren't. I'm not old enough sure I have an ID that says I'm eighteen but no…"

"Why do you have an ID saying that you're that age?" Mamoru asked suddenly remembering how she had said something before about her father and something he had done.

Usagi looked away then up after she noticed he was standing in front of her.

"Usako what are you saying?"

Usagi sighed then said, "My father changed my birth certificate and got me that ID that says I'm eighteen. So you were wrong last night."

"Damn he really doesn't want you back." Mamoru mumbled looking away and missing Usagi's eyes narrow and start to mist.

"Mamoru I think it would be if you left. As I said before as far as anyone is concerned I'm old enough and can be on my own. I'm going to get a job later…..I hope…I don't want you here feeling sorry for me." Usagi said then turned away.

Mamoru grabbed her arm and held it gently. Usagi looked at him.

"I want to be here to help."

"Oh so you "the perfect son" is feeling sorry and want to help? That's a laugh."

Mamoru let her arm go but didn't turn away.

"We will marry." He said again.

"No we won't."

Mamoru threw his arms up and turned away.

"Yes – We - Will." He said looking back at her.

Usagi let the breath she was holding out then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm - Not - Marrying - You."

"Yes you are. I won't let my child be born out of wedlock!" Mamoru said moving to stand in front of her with his own hands on his hips. He knew deep down he really wanted to tell her he loved her and that was the reason he wanted to marry her.

Usagi hadn't noticed he had said his child since her mind was focusing thinking he wanted to marry her only because she was pregnant.

"No! I don't care what you want! I won't marry because of a baby!"

"Usako….."

"Don't Usako me!"

Mamoru turned away first then looked back at her.

"You've changed."

"No shit Sherlock I've been growing up."

"I liked you better…."

"What during the summer? You want me like my mother….."

"No! Never! Don't you ever think that again! I want you to be yourself!" Mamoru said catching Usagi off guard.

He turned away then asked with his voice softer, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you always were….It's not pleasant is it? Knowing you are right and….and the person you want won't go along with it. It must suck for you since you're not getting your way." Usagi asked with her voice softer.

Mamoru looked away even walked away from her.

"I thought you always wanted to be my wife. Aren't I your perfect man you want to call spouse?" Mamoru asked with a smile.

"That was before you used me over the summer. That was before you said what you did when I came to you for help."

"I told you sorry for the summer and I'll say sorry again and again for that day. I was stupid then and not thinking. I'm here now to help you. I'm not going anywhere again. I will be by your side always."

Usagi just looked at him.

Mamoru began shaking his head before he turned and walked away.

"You have classes you won't be here. Why are you really here Mamoru?" Usagi whispered knowing the question came from her heart that was caving in for him.

Mamoru didn't answer since he didn't hear her.

"Why this sudden change in you? I thought you wanted to finish school then work awhile before you married and had kids." Usagi asked louder so he would hear her.

Mamoru turned from the window and looked at her.

"I'm not going to finish college."

"What?" Usagi asked surprised even taking a step back.

Mamoru looked down and said with his voice clear but soft, "I dropped out."

"Well you better not blame me because of it." Usagi said wondering if he was playing.

"I'm not going to blame you over anything. I did it because I wanted to."

"But I thought all you ever wanted was to go to college, to the one your parents went to. You want to be their perfect son." Usagi said still not believing.

Mamoru gave a snort.

"Well guess what I changed my mind… Their perfect son knocked up a fifteen year old girl who had just turned that age. The girl he always knew he'd marry. Their perfect son is about to be a Daddy …..Their perfect son is tired of being perfect for everyone else but the one he will finally admit…"

Mamoru got silent and looked down not wanting to look in Usagi's eyes thinking he would see that she didn't believe him. He knew it was hard for her to believe hearing that.

"I guess over the summer my perfect plan changed. You made me remember my true self. Usagi, spending that time with you made me remember a promise I made years ago."

"A promise?"

"Yes…..I promised myself years ago that I would always be there for you after I noticed the way your father treated you and how your mother didn't care. I will not break that promise again."

Usagi looked down and said, "So you don't love me. You are just keeping a promise you made to yourself?"

Mamoru trudged over to her and grabbed her shoulders and held them gently. Usagi looked up into his eyes while her mind called out to look away and her heart sighed.

"Damn it Usako, Yes I love you! Yes it took time for me to admit it but I do love you for you! Notice I'm not saying it during love making! And if you don't love me anymore then fine!" Mamoru said before letting her go and walking to the door and opening it coming face to face with Motoki.

"Mamoru….." Usagi said taking a step to go to him but stopped and grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain shot up her left side and another in her back.

To be continued.

_Hee Hee I liked that I was able to get some of you to believe Mamoru would leave her. I pat myself on the back! __Before anyone ask again NO NO NO I won't let Usagi lose the baby. I'm not that mean! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this is late. I wanted to post yesterday but I had to take one of my dogs to the doctor. She had gotten into a small fight with another dog ended up needing a few stiches. Both are okay...Silly dogs! Anyways, here is the next chapter and I working on the next one today and will try to post tomorrow if not then for sure on Wednesday. EvaC. _

Chapter 12

Taking a deep breath Usagi knew she had been on her feet too long. Feeling the baby moving and remembering the doctor's orders, Usagi turned and walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed sighing since there was no more pain.

Seeing Mamoru looking towards her Usagi laid down thinking that she would give Mamoru time. His eyes told her what her heart knew, that he wouldn't leave her for long and she would believe that.

Mamoru seeing that Usagi looked tired but seemed okay, looked back towards Motoki who was looking at him surprised and wondering why Mamoru was there.

"Mamoru?"

"What do you want Motoki?"

Motoki looked at the younger man again surprised noticing the tone in Mamoru's voice.

"I should be asking you that. I know that the guys told you my feelings for Usagi. What's up why are you here?" Motoki asked almost in a whisper.

Mamoru looked back into the apartment before he took a step out and closed the door making sure Motoki was beside him.

"Don't catch an attitude with me Motoki remember I'm Usagi's friend from home." Mamoru said keeping silent about the baby being his.

"Oh so that's why your over checking on her. Is she okay?"

"Yes she's napping." Mamoru lied.

"Oh is she doing better? My grandmother was saying something about a doctor, that woman talks too much sometimes and I don't understand her half the time." Motoki said more to himself since Mamoru wasn't listening.

He stared across, behind Motoki after noticing a wreath on a door remembering that Christmas was coming up.

Mamoru looked back to Motoki who looked at him.

"Hey Usagi will be okay. As a matter of fact I have talked her into going home with me for Christmas." Mamoru lied knowing he didn't want Motoki to be near Usagi as his mind thought about something he needed to do.

"Oh so she won't be here. Damn…..I was hoping to take her to a party with me. I've been trying to get closer to her. I want to talk with you later about her. You can tell me what I need to know and how I can get with her."

Mamoru noticed the smile on the other man's face.

"Motoki you are not Usagi's type and she isn't yours trust me." Mamoru said before looking away praying he was right.

"Whatever Mamoru, look buddy you must not be that good of friends with her since she never talked about you. Don't stand in my way Mamoru or I will end our friendship." Motoki said before he walked down the hall.

He turned around and smiled at Mamoru and said, "When she gets back I will get closer to her and you won't stop me. The only way I'll stop chasing her is if Usagi tells me herself that she doesn't want me. But then again that has never stopped me before with others!"

Motoki then turned and walked away while whistling.

"Usagi will tell you no. She will be my wife. One way or another Usagi will be mine always. I didn't work that hard over the summer to lose her to you Motoki." Mamoru mumbled before he walked back into the apartment with his thoughts once again on Usagi.

He closed the door and stood beside it thinking of Christmas. Glancing in the room and seeing that Usagi had gone to sleep Mamoru walked into the kitchen and started cooking a few meals then placed them in the fridge. Usagi wouldn't have to cook and could just eat what was in there until he got back.

Mamoru knew he had to go home to his parents place. There were a few things in his bedroom that he wanted and needed. For one - his favorite pillow and blankets, that apartment was cold, and for two - some gifts that he had there for Usagi.

He wouldn't dare take her home for Christmas and have to face her parents. The doctor had said not to stress her out and that would put a major stress on her Mamoru thought.

He also knew that he should give Usagi some time alone to think about everything he had said. He didn't want her stressed and that morning he could see on her face that she was.

Mamoru would drive home the seven hours stay long enough to get what he needed then turn around and drive back.

He left the apartment long enough to visit with Motoki's grandparents then Mamoru went back and picked up some paper to write Usagi a note.

He walked into the bedroom and placed the note where she would see it. He leaned over and kissed her head and made sure she was covered before he placed some money on top of the note.

"I'll be back I promise Usako. Now that I know you are here nothing will keep me from you." Mamoru mumbled then left the bedroom.

He grabbed his jacket and car keys then left out glancing at his watch.

Usagi sighed and stretched her arms smiling glad that her body was totally relaxed. That nap did wonders for her she thought looking around the room. She let her arms dropped then looked to her left when her hand touched the money and paper.

She sat up and picked up the note after placing the money to the side.

"Usako, I'm sorry that I'm not there at this moment. I won't be there tonight but I am coming back. I have made you a few meals that just need to be heated up so you don't have to cook. I left some money in case you want to order some take out. Please rest and don't leave the place unless it's an emergency. Remember what the doctor said. You get some rest. I'm wanting to give you some time alone, I could tell I was making you upset…..I asked the Furuhata's not to bother you but they will be home if something happens…Please Odango…..Please be patient with me. Love only you. Your Mamochan." Usagi read the note out loud.

"He always calls me that silly name…..Odango….I wonder why?" Usagi mumbled placing the note down.

She got up and walked to the kitchen and sure enough there was food already for her. Usagi smiled before going over to sit on the couch so she could watch TV only getting up to grab a pillow and blanket noticing how cold the living room could get.

She glanced to the window and noticed it was snowing wondering to herself about where Mamoru was at. Her body shivered for a second as she looked around suddenly wishing he was there with her. She noticed how quiet the place really was and it reminded her of old feelings she used to get when she was younger and Mamoru would leave her after a day of play.

"I miss him." Usagi said looking back to the TV letting her mind drift on thoughts of Mamoru and all that he had said earlier before she started thinking of their past.

Mamoru got back into his car glad that the store he had just left had been open at that time. He placed the coffee cup in the cup holder then started driving again glancing at his radio clock seeing the time and hearing the disc jockey talking about a storm.

"Almost there if this weather holds up. I'll check the weather before I leave. I hope that storm holds off until I can get back to her."Mamoru mumbled before taking a drink of the coffee glad it was caffeinated.

He had spent that time alone, thinking of Usagi once again and the fact that he was changing. He knew it would take her time to realize that he was changing not only for himself but for her also. He hoped it wouldn't be too long for her but he didn't blame her if she didn't believe right away.

Mamoru knew he had been the fool and shouldn't have acted and said what he had to her that day, realizing at that moment that his actions that day had been the reason he hadn't been sleeping and really eating those past months. He had known in the back of his mind that he had been wrong.

He prayed that Usagi would see that the real Mamoru was coming back. He really was tired of pleasing everyone else and wanted to live his life his way from now on really wondering if he could.

Mamoru wouldn't think about his parents at that moment. He figured they would either be proud or disown him either way he was going to take care of Usagi and their child realizing after he said that out loud that he was changing back into the young man he used to be before he went off to college. Sure he was still big headed and was thinking of himself but he wouldn't let that thickhead get in the way of caring for the one who wasn't to be blamed anymore and never again.

Usagi had after all knocked him down a peg or two those last few days making him realize she was the mature one and had been right over everything.

He finally arrived and pulled up into the driveway to his parent's house. Noticing that both cars were gone Mamoru shook his head knowing that they were both at work.

He didn't bother looking to the other house next door and got into his parents house and ran to the bathroom first then to his room.

Mamoru looked around his room debating on what he wanted to take. The first things he grabbed were his pillows and some blankets off the bed taking them to his car. Next he went to the garage to look for a box knowing he had a few too many gifts for Usagi and it would be best just to use a box and put them all in.

He placed the box in the passenger seat smiling as he remembered when he had gone shopping for the things. He went back to his room and grabbing some clothes that he had wanted to take.

When Mamoru was done he walked into his parent's room and placed the letter he had written to them on their bed. All that the letter said was that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas, something came up and he would be busy but he promised to call.

Mamoru knew they wouldn't care if he was there for Christmas or not since he knew they wouldn't be around too long on that day, they never were. Mamoru couldn't remember any Christmas day that both his parents had stayed home the whole day. They both would leave out attending parties or going to their bosses or employees houses to visit.

He thought about the stress Usagi had been having and knew he would wait to tell his parents later since he wanted to tell them in person and Mamoru figured that it could wait until the baby was born. He knew deep down he was worried on what they would say.

He could just picture his mother passing out from shook since her sweet little angel had fallen from grace. Not wanting to think about his father's reaction Mamoru shook his head to clear it.

He looked around his room before his eyes fell on the window. Mamoru walked over and looked across into Usagi's old bedroom noticing that the room was now a playroom for her brothers.

Shaking his head Mamoru glanced around his room once more, finding what he needed then left out stopping long enough in the living room to check out the news to see the weather. He glanced at his watch seeing that the bank would still be open so he left his parents house and drove to the bank to close the account his parents had opened for him years ago.

Mamoru wouldn't answer too many of the man's questions. When he asked Mamoru if he was sure he wanted to close the account. Mamoru looked at the man his father knew well and gave his million dollar smile and said that yes and his father didn't mind. The man smiled in return and gave Mamoru the cashier's check then shook his hand and waved while Mamoru left out.

He glanced at the sign on the door glad that the bank would be closing earlier for Christmas Eve and would be closed the next day, so Mamoru knew that the banker wouldn't be calling his father until after the holiday.

Mamoru suddenly smiled thinking that even if the man tried to call he wouldn't get a hold of his father since the man was always busy with his job. Mamoru wondered sometimes how his father had found time to marry and have a child.

Mamoru made one more stop and that was to get some gas and some food then he was back on the road driving the best he could, cussing at the snow as it fell and the wind blew now and then.

Usagi got up and put her dirty plates in the sink and looked out the window when she heard the wind blowing. She turned and looked to the TV when the weatherman came on and started talking about the storm that was heading in their direction.

"It's been almost two days." Usagi mumbled settling back down on the couch as her mind drifted to Mamoru once again.

"Where is he?" She mumbled looking towards the window once again when the wind howled. She sighed trying to not worry and have her mind try to tell her that Mamoru wasn't coming back.

"He'll be back….He will be….His things are here…He wouldn't do that to me again….His eyes said he won't…" Usagi mumbled while her mind drifted and her hands rubbed her belly over one of Mamoru's shirts that she was wearing.

Hearing a knock on the door Usagi jumped up and ran over and pulled the door open to find Motoki standing there with a smile.

"Hey Usagi you're here!"

"Yes Motoki why wouldn't I be?" Usagi asked trying not to sound disappointed.

Motoki smiled and thought 'That bastard lied to me. Damn I shouldn't have listened to him. I could have seen her sooner. She probably thinks I don't like her anymore.'

"What can I do for you?" Usagi asked suddenly wishing that she would have talked to him sooner about how she only wanted to be friends. She had noticed his eyes and that smile he always had.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner to visit. I've been horrible." Motoki said smiling even more.

"That's okay."

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas or Merry Christmas early since it's tomorrow and I won't be here so I'm saying it now." Motoki said.

"Christmas?" Usagi asked looking confused.

"Yes Usagi it is Christmas Eve. Did you forget?" Motoki asked smiling again as he handed her a candy cane.

Usagi looked to the candy cane.

"I'm sorry….I don't have anything for you. I don't… have anything….. For anyone….." Usagi mumbled feeling her eyes start to burn thinking of having to spend Christmas alone.

"Oh don't you worry about that Usagi. I understand, I know you have been on bed rest. I'll have to get you a gift later. I don' know what you like." Motoki said placing the cane in her hand.

Usagi glanced back at it letting her head hang low as she started thinking of the past.

Motoki noticed the change in her and wondered if she was thinking of her family.

"Hey I know you are all alone and stuff but if you like you can hang with me and some friends later or we can come over….. I'm heading to the café for a party…. you are more than welcome to join umm…" Motoki started to say but got silent never before having to deal with someone close to tears.

"I'll be okay… thank you." Usagi mumbled then closed the door. She had noticed how fast he had started talking letting her know he was flustered.

Motoki sighed and walked away heading out and down the street to the café which was having it's annul Holiday party.

"I'll go back later and give her some comfort." Motoki said before he started whistling.

But when he did go back later Usagi didn't answer the door since she had heard him and a few female voices and some others sounding drunk.

Usagi cried herself to sleep remembering all the Christmas pasts.

Mamoru sat up and looked around his car remembering that he had pulled off the road to get some sleep. Seeing the morning light he started his car getting scared for a brief moment when it wouldn't start.

"Come on baby." He mumbled turning the key again and again.

"YES! I so love this car!"

Mamoru looked around noticing that the windows were covered.

"Damn!"

He got out and cleaned the snow off then was back on the road driving slow once again since the wind still blew and now there was ice hiding under the snow.

Usagi moved away from the bedroom window and closed the curtain sighing long and deep. Her whole body turned when she heard the front door being opened.

"Mamoru?" She screamed before running to the living room seeing him covered with snow at the door with a box in his free arm and his other hand holding the door knob.

"Usako." Mamoru sighed being glad that he was finally there.

Usagi let his body go and watched him take a step in and hand her the box with all the other boxes in it to her.

"Here Merry Christmas." Mamoru said making Usagi notice he was out of breath.

"For…..for me?" Usagi whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Yes Usako. I had to go home to get them since I thought we would have seen each other there…..Go on and open them. I got you everything that you like. I do know your favorite things." Mamoru said turning two shades of red as his eyes closed as he sighed.

Usagi stood there shocked as it hit her that Mamoru really did know her.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered before she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Mamoru opened his eyes being proud of himself that he had gone and got the things. Just seeing her eyes shine and getting that small little kiss was all the present he needed that day.

Usagi stood there letting Mamoru dip his head down to give a kiss on her cheek. He looked at her noticing she hadn't moved from his side.

Usagi's eyes closed as she felt Mamoru tilt her head up with his fingers on her chin waiting for the kiss her heart and mind was wanting as she went up on her toes feeling his lips brush on hers.

"What the hell!" Motoki was heard saying from the open doorway.

Mamoru and Usagi both looked at him.

"Mamoru what are you doing?" Motoki asked looking between the two.

Usagi glanced down into the box looking at the gift wrapped packages while Mamoru looked at Motoki wishing he had closed the door not in the mood at that moment for the other man.

"Usagi are you okay?" Motoki asked.

"Yes Motoki I'm fine." Usagi answered before looking back down with her thoughts only on Mamoru and what he had done for her.

"Motoki I think you should leave." Mamoru said.

Motoki ignored him and walked towards Usagi who looked up at him.

"Usagi I…."

"Motoki everything is okay but I think you should leave." Usagi said cutting him off looking at him remembering that day she saw him at the café with that girl. She glanced to Mamoru before she looked back in the box wondering what the gifts were she started smiling.

Motoki looked back at Mamoru balling his fist up wondering.

"Motoki I think we need to talk." Mamoru said walking towards him.

"Usagi go open your gifts." Mamoru said looking to her.

Usagi looked at him and nodded her head then went over and sat on the couch placing the box beside her.

Mamoru looked back at Motoki who noticed the shirt Usagi was still wearing. He suddenly grabbed Mamoru's arm and dragged him out to the hallway both of them not seeing Usagi looking up and over at them before the door was closed and she reached in and picked up the first box.

"What the hell Mamoru did you say to her about me? I can tell you said something. She has never looked at me like that before?"

Mamoru pulled his arm free.

"Just the truth….." Mamoru started to say, about to tell how he told her Motoki's age.

"What the fuck Mamoru! I know the guys told you I liked Usagi."

"She isn't the girl for you."

"Look buddy, I understand she's an old friend but I want her!" Motoki said poking Mamoru on his chest with a finger.

"Trust me she's not your type of girl….. I'm trying to help you out."

"You are so fucked up. I won't forget this. I can tell you want her and I noticed the shirt she's wearing! But I will make sure she knows I want her. I'll just step it up more." Motoki said before he walked away.

Mamoru watched until Motoki was out of sight.

"I'll let him cool down then tell him her age later then he will leave my Odango alone." Mamoru said before he opened the door and stepped in.

He turned and closed the door.

"Mamochan!"

"Hey you called me…..USAGI!" Mamoru said as he turned around before running to Usagi's side.

She was bent over holding her stomach.

Mamoru swept Usagi into his arms and ran out running to his car getting her in safely before he got in. He reached in the back seat for a blanket and covered her then drove where she told him to before she moaned in pain.

Mamoru drove towards the hospital remembering the fluid that had been under her.

Usagi sat there trying to relax wondering what was wrong. She had never noticed when the baby had stopped moving around during the night and had started to settle down dropping into position to be born.

Yes their little summer secret was about to become their winter love, two months early.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

_YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! And I'm so happy that so many are enjoying this story! Okay got this one done just now. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later. Please enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Mamoru found a parking spot and ran around his car to get Usagi out then carried her into the hospital calling out for anyone to help them. A nurse ran over than sent an orderly to get a wheelchair while Usagi told the nurse who her doctor was since Mamoru didn't know.

Usagi noticed that Mamoru wouldn't let the orderly touch her and he placed her in the chair then held her hand tight as the other man pushed the chair following the nurse towards a room.

Usagi slapped Mamoru's hand as a contraction struck then she allowed him to place her in the bed. Once she was settled Mamoru grabbed her hands and held them looking into her eyes with his own looking scared and lost.

Usagi squeezed his hands to reassure him that she was okay but she started squeezing so hard feeling pain once again, he yelped out.

"Sorry." Usagi mumbled after the pain eased.

"It's all right don't you worry about my hands." Mamoru said reaching out to move some hair from her eyes.

Mamoru took a step back to let the nurse help Usagi undress and get into a hospital gown only to move back to his spot when they were done.

Usagi closed her eyes when she felt the nurse opening her legs. Mamoru looked between Usagi's face then to the nurse now and then.

The nurse smiled at him then left the room after telling Usagi she would be right back.

Usagi opened her tear filled eyes and looked to Mamoru who reached over and wiped them.

"It's going to be okay….I hope." Mamoru said saying the last part softly wishing he knew what was going on.

Usagi suddenly started crying and even grabbed him and pulled his head down to her chest.

"Usako please relax, it's okay." Mamoru mumbled turning his head so he wasn't face down on her breast.

Usagi let his head go after the door opened and Usagi's doctor walked in followed by the nurse from earlier.

"Didn't I tell you to relax and rest at home?" The doctor asked walking up to Usagi with a smile.

"You just had to see me on Christmas didn't you?" The doctor joked.

Usagi nodded and sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Well now let's take a look." The doctor said walking to stand between Usagi's legs.

Mamoru looked over at the nurse who was on Usagi's other side putting an IV in her hand. He glanced to the doctor who was now sitting before she stood up and looked to Usagi as she felt on her stomach.

"You aren't dilated enough it could be false labor pains in which we can give you some medicine to stop them and the pain." The doctor said looking towards the nurse who nodded.

"I'm going to admit you to stay at least over night. Don't want to send you home in that weather then chance you having to come back. So relax Usagi you aren't going anywhere today." The doctor said before walking out.

Usagi blinked her eyes then looked to the nurse who was finishing up then Usagi looked to Mamoru.

"It's too soon."

"How many more months do you have?" Mamoru asked suddenly realizing he didn't know how far Usagi really was.

"A month and a half maybe two I think." Usagi whispered before the tears started to form again.

Mamoru counted in his head as his fingers moved before his eyes widened realizing when Usagi must have gotten pregnant.

"Relax Sugar. Like the doctor said it could be false labor which does happen sometime. The medicine will help." The nurse said before leaving out only to return a few minutes later with the medicine which she put in Usagi's IV.

After the woman was gone Mamoru sat beside Usagi on the bed and held her hands again whispering to her that it would be okay and the sooner she relaxed the sooner the pain would stop.

"But Mamochan we don't even have things for the baby! No clothes, diapers, a bed…" Usagi mumbled before she hiccupped as the tears fell.

"I'll get it don't worry. Please stop worrying so much. I'll take care of everything that we will need." Mamoru replied wiping at the tears.

Usagi buried her head in his body while Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly.

"Just relax." He whispered finally smiling when Usagi's body did.

Mamoru looked when the doctor came back in with the nurse who put a monitor on Usagi's stomach while the doctor wrote in her chart. The doctor checked Usagi's once again and Mamoru noticed the frown on her face before she smiled at him and Usagi who was falling asleep.

"Will she really be okay?" Mamoru asked walking with the doctor to the door.

"I'm not going to lie to you. She will be having the baby within the next seventy two hours if not sooner. For some reason her body wants that baby out. It could be because of the stress she has been under…Right now I can keep her calm as we wait for her body to dilate fully. She is at this moment at three centimeters so she won't be leaving anytime soon."

"She had some fluid under her."

"Yes her water broke a little which is good we don't want it fully broke until her body is ready to push that baby out. Keep her relaxed as well as you can, it's best for her and the baby. And you get some rest also, you look tired. Like I said she's not going anywhere and I'm sure you won't be leaving her side anytime soon."

"All right doctor." Mamoru said as he nodded his head not only in understanding but in agreement.

Mamoru watched the woman leave then went back and sat beside Usagi looking at her then to the heart monitor which was keeping track of the baby's heartbeat before he looked back at Usagi's face.

Mamoru laid his head down next to hers and closed his eyes only to open them a few hours later when he heard the nurse leaving.

He lifted his head and looked to Usagi who was looking at the heart monitor before she noticed he was awake.

"The doctor was just in she told me that the baby was going to be coming sooner than it should. I've started to dilate more."

"I know she told me earlier." Mamoru answered.

Usagi looked at the monitor.

"Odango you need to not worry and relax. It's better for the baby and for you. If you are calm then the baby will be."

Usagi looked back at him.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked.

"What Odango?"

"Yes."

Mamoru smiled and looked down.

"You have been calling me that ever since I can remember." Usagi said thinking.

Mamoru looked up at her making eye contact with her.

"I started calling you Odango the day we first met. You were eating some meat filled ones and I can remember I wanted some but my Mother told me no and how we were going to be meeting my father for a luncheon and I had to wait. I remember getting upset because I was hungry then. I guess you noticed I was upset and you walked over to me with your plate and handed me some of your food while our mother's were talking both glad that they were going to be neighbors again."

"You smiled at me and said thanks taking bites from me now and then when they weren't looking." Usagi said remembering.

Mamoru smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes after that I started calling you Odango even more when you would try to make me some every time I came over." Mamoru answered.

Usagi looked away from him but reached over and took his hands.

"I'm glad I got back in time." He mumbled.

Usagi looked back and smiled and whispered, "Me too."

Mamoru smiled in return.

"So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" Mamoru asked wondering.

Usagi smiled and looked away.

"Not really. The past is over and all I can do is wait and hope and pray you weren't lying."

"Usako I wasn't. And I do want to marry you and take care of both of you. And when you are ready I want you to go back to school and finish then if you want you go to college. I will watch the baby and get a job somewhere so when you're done for the day you can be with the baby while I work." Mamoru said surprising Usagi not only by what he said but by his eyes which showed her he meant every word.

"We will be okay and we will make it all work." He whispered taking her hands and kissing them.

"What about your parents? Mine I'm not worried about since they disowned me." Usagi whispered refusing to think about them.

Mamoru sighed then whispered, "When you can travel we will go and see mine and I will take it from there but I will not leave your side. Your parents don't worry about them right now they will get theirs in the end…I hope. And if we see them don't you worry I will be there for you. You will never have to face them alone again. And I will make sure you aren't to be blamed. I'm the older one I shouldn't….." Mamoru paused looking down.

Usagi only smiled then hugged him squeezing him tight as the pains started again but not as bad as before. They both looked when the nurse walked back in.

"The doctor wants me to remind you to breathe whenever you feel some pain it will pass easier. We are monitoring you and the baby both." The nurse said before she adjusted Usagi's IV line.

Usagi nodded and started doing what the nurse said who smiled and nodded in return before leaving the room again.

The rest of that Christmas day Usagi tried to relax while Mamoru talked to her softly and rubbed her where she asked to be rubbed mostly her lower back and sides.

The doctor and a few nurses were in and out of the room for most of the day and night with Usagi's doctor promising to stay so Usagi wouldn't have to deal with a different doctor.

One nurse told Usagi and Mamoru that Usagi was the only mommy to be on the floor at the moment and it gave the staff something to do so they were fighting over who got to take care of her.

The next morning Mamoru turned away from the window to look at Usagi after she asked him to find someone to marry them.

Usagi noticed his surprised face and blushed as she looked away breathing once again taking note that the pains or contractions which the nurse said they were was coming more often now.

Mamoru glanced at Usagi not only surprised by what she asked but he wondered if she really would let him leave the room since during the night if he had tried to leave she would yell at him telling him not to leave her side.

"You said you didn't want a baby born out of wedlock." Usagi mumbled feeling the contraction stop while counting in her head for when the next one would start.

"It's true. I don't want our child being born a bastard. And I do want to marry you even if it's sooner than it should have been." Mamoru said walking towards her.

"Well go find someone and get yourself something to eat while you are out of the room." Usagi said relaxing against her pillows.

"But don't take too long." She mumbled.

Mamoru smiled then ran to her and kissed her head before running from the room going to the apartment first and looked for her birth certificate. He took a shower and changed clothes then packed a small bag with things he thought Usagi would like and need.

He went back to the hospital finding out from information where the chapel was then smiling when he noticed that the hospital priest was there. They talked then Mamoru left the man and went back to find Usagi resting.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door and saw Mamoru before sighing since he was back. Usagi knew she was tired but she just couldn't sleep not even during the night she didn't sleep.

She had laid there wondering and trying to not worry about the baby. She was scared but also thankful that Mamoru was there thinking sometimes that she was really dreaming and she was really alone in her apartment and was going to wake up and Mamoru wouldn't be there and he didn't know where she was still. It hit her like a ton of bricks that that thought had been one of her biggest fears earlier before he had found her there.

It was during the night that it hit Usagi that she had never liked being alone. She had also realized that Mamoru was really there with her as she had moved some of his hair from his forehead and eyes while he had slept resting his head by her shoulder.

Usagi remembered when Mamoru had shown back up at the apartment and how astounding and relieved she had been just like now as he walked into the room smiling with his eyes shining as he looked at her.

"Here I brought a few things for you. Your hair brush and tooth brush and a few other things. I brought you some clothes so when you can leave you will have some clothes to wear and not just my shirt and those sweat pants you had on." Mamoru said placing the bag down on the bed watching Usagi pulling it towards her and opening it while he took off his coat.

"Thank you." Usagi said taking her hair brush out.

"I talked to the hospital priest who said that he will be right up to get us married. He even had some papers for us to sign. All I had to do was show our birth certificates." Mamoru said sitting down beside her before taking the brush to help her out.

Usagi only nodded her head while trying to breathe slowly and calmly taking note that the contractions were coming sooner and more now.

"Did he notice the changed year?" Usagi whispered looking back into Mamoru's eyes.

He glanced into her eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"No. Your father did a damn good job." Mamoru whispered back thinking of her birth certificate and his own that were in his coat pocket.

Usagi just nodded then turned away while he continued to brush.

They both looked when the door opened and the priest walked in followed by his secretary and one of the nurses.

"Heard we are going to have a wedding and I do so love them. Do you mind if I watch and be a witness?" The nurse who had been there since Usagi had first arrived asked.

"No." the two said at the same time.

The nurse smiled and walked over and stood beside Usagi who looked to Mamoru and saw him smiling more.

The two were married and both signed the paper which the secretary said she would come back with a copy for them later before she left following the nurse as the priest stayed behind to shake Mamoru's hand then Usagi's and told them both good luck before he left the room.

Usagi thought that the man seemed pleased with Mamoru, who to Usagi was floating, he seemed so happy. Usagi would have been the same if it wasn't for the pain that was coming sooner and sooner.

"There we are married and no one can come between us." Mamoru said picking up Usagi's hands to hold again before he leaned forward and gave her another kiss on the lips smiling afterwards since she let him.

"We will go later and pick out rings." Mamoru said more to himself as he started to settle down on the bed again.

Usagi sighed before her eyes flew open wide.

"Mamoru get the nurse."

"Are you okay?"

"Get a nurse!" Usagi cried letting his hands go and leaning forward moaning as her knees bent and she grabbed a hold of them.

Mamoru ran out of the room showing up behind the nurse who went and checked on Usagi before she ran out yelling for Usagi's doctor.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked looking at her scared.

"My- water-broke." Usagi panted.

"Oh shit!" Mamoru cried.

"Ohhhhh." Usagi moaned leaning forward before she grabbed Mamoru's hands pulling him forward.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh God help her!" Mamoru cried before running to the doctor who had walked in.

"Well little lady for some reason this baby is ready to join us." The doctor said after checking Usagi out seeing that her water did break and she was fully dilated. She was glad that Usagi didn't have to have go through with a C section.

"But – But – But….." Mamoru tried to talk.

"But it's too soon doctor!" Usagi exclaimed before feeling the need to push came.

"Oh the baby's coming, the baby's coming!" Mamoru moaned while Usagi shook her head and looked to the doctor again before her eyes closed and she started breathing feeling another contraction starting.

"Would you like me to give you something for pain?"

Usagi looked towards Mamoru who was walking around in circles.

"Can - you - give - him - something?" Usagi asked in between breathes.

The doctor smiled then walked to Mamoru and stopped his pacing and made him look at her.

"Listen to me. I need you to help me with Usagi."

"She's my wife." Mamoru said smiling not realizing how silly he sounded since he was going into shock.

The doctor smiled back.

"I know and your wife needs you to let her hold and squeeze your hands as she pushes the baby out or whatever else she needs you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Mamoru said calming down then running back over to Usagi's side taking her hands once again into his.

Usagi noticed his hands shaking and looked and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Mamoru said noticing his voice shaking also before he chanted in his head that Usagi needed his help.

Usagi nodded then moaned out as another contraction started.

"Oh Usako I'm sorry you're in pain…..please uh…..umm…"

"Breathe." The nurse said from across him.

Mamoru looked up at her then back to Usagi.

"Yes breathe…Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed noticing Usagi's eyes rolling closed since she had been holding her breath.

"Usa…" Mamoru mumbled before passing out as the nurse placed an oxygen mask on Usagi.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes noticing the mask then looked to her chest when she felt Mamoru's head and saw it there.

"He's sleeping!" Usagi asked bewildered.

"No he passed out also." The doctor said before she laughed along with the others.

Usagi looked around then back to Mamoru after he lifted his head and looked at her being woken by the laughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…..Mamo….oooo…." Usagi called out feeling the need to push.

"That's it Usagi push the baby's head is coming out." The doctor said.

Mamoru took a step down and looked also seeing the dark hair then the head was fully out.

He stepped back to Usagi and held her up whispering to her that it was okay.

A couple more pushes and Usagi finally sighed and fell back against Mamoru's chest as he smiled and watched the doctor hold the baby up.

"It's a boy." The doctor said placing the baby down on Usagi's stomach.

She smiled and looked and watched the doctor hand Mamoru some scissors to cut the cord. Mamoru glanced to Usagi and smiled then cut before the other staff was taking the baby over to the side and started cleaning him.

"A boy!" Mamoru mumbled before he gave Usagi a kiss on her head and moved so she could lay back on the bed better.

Usagi smiled and whispered, "Go and look at him. I'm fine."

Mamoru nodded then gave her a kiss then walked over and watched them taking care of their son who had started crying.

Usagi sighed then felt her legs shaking then looked when the doctor and nurse started covering her with warm blankets after they got her body in a better position.

"You did great Usagi. Now that your son is born your body can relax. I'm going to keep you in the hospital for as long as the pediatric keeps the baby but he looks good and seems healthy. They will be taking him to the nursery but I will make sure they bring him when he is hungry. The best thing for him is to get your milk which will help him." The doctor said before she walked away since Usagi was nodding her head as her eyes closed again as the nurse took the oxygen mask off.

"You did great. What will you name him?" The nurse asked looking towards Mamoru who was smiling looking towards the baby then to Usagi now and then.

"He's named after his father." Usagi mumbled before sleep over took her.

Mamoru's smile grew and he walked over and kissed her gently then left out following the staff with their son showing back up after the baby was settled in the nursery being hooked up to some monitors since he was early.

Mamoru smiled at the doctor and nurse before he walked back into Usagi's room to sit besides her watching her sleep.

The nurse smiled at the doctor who half smiled back.

"Is something wrong doc?"

"No not really nothing major."

"It seems that you are thinking of something."

"I am…Usagi isn't eighteen like she said. I can tell by her body."

"Doc?"

The doctor smiled then looked into the room seeing Mamoru as he wiped Usagi's face and forehead now and then smiling and giving her little kisses now and then.

"If she's not eighteen how did they marry?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad that young man did the right thing. Whatever their story is and whatever happened between Usagi and her parents…At least she has her husband at her side to support her. She needs it. Maybe now Usagi won't have as much stress." The doctor said before walking away from the nurse's station.

The nurse looked back towards the two noticing that Mamoru was still grinning from ear to ear.

"They will be okay. I would bet money on it." The nurse mumbled then smiled when Mamoru adjusted Usagi's blankets making sure she was fully covered.

Mamoru started whispering to Usagi that their son had the same birthmark, even in the same place as his before he smiled even more when Usagi smiled in her sleep.

To be continued

_Hint: Remember that birthmark! _

_Also Usagi hasn't been of sound mind these past few days...I will have her think and maybe question herself about everything that has happened and about Mamoru more later...EvaC_


	14. Chapter 14

_A HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! Hope you are all doing great! Sorry I didn't update sooner like I wanted but life got in the way of fantasy! Hee hee. Anyways enjoy this next chapter! EvaC. _

Chapter 14

Mamoru sat and watched Usagi sleeping deciding after another hour that she wouldn't be waking any time soon got up and left the room. He told the nurses he would be back before he checked on his son who was also sleeping, Mamoru then left going to a store then to the apartment stopping long enough in the hallway to tell Mr. Furuhata that Usagi had the baby.

The older man smiled and watched Mamoru going into the apartment with some bags and a few boxes, items for the baby, which he had gotten from the store.

"It's good to see that young man has stepped up and took responsibly. I wonder what little Motoki will say when he gets back." The older man mumbled walking away thinking of his grandson who he knew liked Usagi.

"Oh well, Motoki really doesn't like kids anyways." The older man said thinking that Usagi never seemed interested in Motoki anyways.

Mamoru closed the apartment door and looked around the place feeling like it had been forever since he had been there. He placed the things down and right away started cleaning the place making sure everything was in place so when Usagi was able to leave she wouldn't walk into a dirty place.

When he was done in the kitchen and living room Mamoru carried the baby things to the bedroom and started to place the clothes and diapers in the small dresser after he found it was empty.

He walked to the biggest box and opened it before taking out a bassinet which he put together then put beside the bed.

Mamoru stepped back and looked around the room thinking.

"He's small enough he can sleep in there for a couple of months. Then we can get a baby bed….. We are going to have to move…..No good jobs here…" Mamoru mumbled thinking of the future.

"When she can and he can…we will go and see them….." He then mumbled thinking of his parents.

Mamoru walked back to the other room and picked up the phone thinking to call his parents after the tenth ring he hung up the phone shaking his head.

"It's better to see them in person." Mamoru said as he walked back to the room and grabbed a bag and placed a few things in it for the baby.

He then left out grabbed his things that he had taken from home taking them to that apartment before he drove back to the hospital stopping first to check Usagi then he checked on the baby who was starting to wake up.

Mamoru rushed back to Usagi's room and placed the bag down with his coat and turned when a nurse walked in pushing the baby in the hospital bassinet.

"Is Mommy awake? Baby is hungry." The nurse said smiling at Mamoru.

Mamoru glanced from the baby and looked to the nurse then to Usagi when they heard her mumble yes.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi and helped her move so she was on her back then raised the head of the bed so she was sitting up better.

Mamoru stepped back and watched as the nurse handed the baby to Usagi who smiled as she looked down at the tiny bundle.

Mamoru turned and walked around the other side of the bed and watched as the nurse helped Usagi by showing her how to feed the baby. The nurse stayed long enough to make sure Usagi was comfortable then she left seeing that Usagi was relaxed and was handling the baby just fine.

When the door closed Mamoru walked back around so he could see the babies face as he ate.

Seeing Usagi's head dip down more Mamoru looked up at her seeing her face red.

"What's wrong?"

Usagi shook her head pulling the baby a little closer.

"You sure?"

"Yes Mamochan." Usagi said a bit fast.

"Usako I can tell something is bothering you. You are blushing." Mamoru said tilting Usagi's head up to look at him.

Usagi blushed even more and looked away.

"Tell me please." Mamoru whispered leaning forward to brush his lips across hers.

Usagi moved her head back and looked back down.

"You can see my breast as he eats." Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru who had leaned forward to hear her pulled back and looked down then back to her red face before he started laughing.

"Shut up why are you laughing?" Usagi asked bringing the baby even closer to her body.

Mamoru sat down beside her with the biggest smile and once again tilted her head to look in his direction. Usagi glanced down now and then to the baby but for the most part looked back into Mamoru's eyes.

"Usako, if I remember right I was the first to suck on them and I have seen them many many times before." Mamoru said then leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "And I will again later when you want me too."

Usagi shook her head freeing it from his fingers and smiled while feeling Mamoru wrap his arms around her and place his hands on her arms to help her hold the baby who Usagi moved to her other breast.

"You're good at that."

"I read some books on what to do. Thank goodness for the library."

Mamoru smiled and thought that he would have to go and get some books on taking care of babies.

Usagi settled back against Mamoru's body feeling his warmth before she smiled being thankful he was there.

She glanced at him now and then while thinking of him and how he had been acting seeing him in a new light. What he had done for her for Christmas and staying with her the whole night before pleased Usagi beyond belief. She really could see that he was there for her. But would it last Usagi wondered moving the baby so she could burp him.

"He's so tiny but so were you." Mamoru said watching then looking when Usagi handed the sleeping boy to him.

"Use both hands and don't worry, you won't hurt him." Usagi whispered watching the tiny baby being held like he was china in Mamoru's large hands.

"Relax Mamochan." Usagi whispered placing her hands on his.

Mamoru looked to her then sighed before he pulled the baby closer and hugged him. He looked to Usagi who smiled then he smiled back before placing the baby on the bed between Usagi's legs.

Mamoru settled back beside her and watched while Usagi unwrapped the baby and started to check him over checking to see if all his fingers and toes were there.

"He has my birthmark." Mamoru said reaching and gently moving the tiny shirt up to show the babies belly.

"See right there." Mamoru said as he pointed.

Usagi looked and smiled looking from the baby to Mamoru then back.

"You're right but his is tiny."

"It'll grow, he's tiny right now." Mamoru said watching Usagi touch the quarter moon shape mark that was above the baby's belly button.

"His own little moon, which will watch over his belly button earth." Usagi said before she smiled remembering.

"Yes." Mamoru said as he remember how he used to tell Usagi that his birthmark which was the same shape and in the same place was his own little moon and his belly button was the earth that the moon watched over.

The two young parents made eye contact then looked over when the door was opened a nurse walked.

"Is he done eating?"

"Yes." Usagi said reaching and rewrapping the baby.

"Good I'll take him back but we will bring him each time he's hungry. Take the time that he's not here to rest. Your doctor wants you to get as much rest as you can."

Usagi nodded and started to lie back as she watched the nurse place the baby down then start to walk to the door.

"When can we take him home?" Mamoru suddenly asked.

The nurse smiled and said, "I'm not really sure. But for being early he is doing great. The doctors watching over him have us giving him oxygen when he's in the nursery but he did fine in here with you. If I had to guess I would say in about two weeks. Usagi's doctor wants her to have time to recover also."

"Thank you." Mamoru said holding the door open then closing it before he walked over to Usagi and sat down beside her.

Usagi smiled and closed her eyes as she felt him rubbing her hair back.

"You are really here with me."

"Yes Usako."

"Are we really married?"

"Yes you are my wife finally. A little earlier then I think we both wanted but none the less we are married and now parents." Mamoru said smiling after he saw her smile.

Usagi yawned then closed her eyes.

"Yes Odango you sleep I'll be here when you wake up and then I'll tell you all that I got for the baby. We need more but what I purchased earlier will do for now." Mamoru said.

Usagi nodded then drifted off to sleep once again waking hours later to the doctor coming in to check on her.

Usagi looked around and saw Mamoru beside her in a chair with a note book and pen on his lap smiling towards her.

Usagi looked to her doctor who examined her then sat down next to her.

"You are doing great at recovering. And no worries you can have more kids later. But I do hope you will wait and the next time I hope there will be nothing to stress you out." The doctor said looking from Usagi to Mamoru who was shaking his head.

"Nothing will ever stress her again I promise." Mamoru said taking Usagi's left hand.

The doctor nodded while smiling as she looked back to Usagi who was looking at Mamoru before she looked to the doctor again.

Seeing Usagi's eyes shine the doctor kept her thoughts about Usagi's age to herself.

"I talked to the baby's doctor and he wants to keep him in for two weeks just to be on the safe side. This week they will keep him in the nursery after he eats but you both can visit him whenever. They will bring him each time to eat since the doctor agrees with me about your milk being best. The second week if the other doctor thinks it's okay we will let the baby stay here with you to see how he does and if it's all good you can both then go home." The doctor said with another smile since Mamoru and Usagi were nodding in understanding.

"Good well get some rest and I'll be back sometime tomorrow to check on you again and Usagi remember to rest all that you can. Your body needs it."

"Yes Doctor I will." Usagi answered.

The doctor smiled once more than left the room.

"Yes you rest. I'll wake you when they bring the baby." Mamoru said covering Usagi once again.

"Okay Mamochan." Usagi answered laying and rolling to her side to face him.

Mamoru settled down then picked up the pen and started writing again making a few list of things they needed and another one of where the best place for them to live would be.

He thought about the cashier's check he still had and thought about the money that Usagi had. He had found the check book when he had cleaned the apartment. He closed his eyes for a second before sighing knowing he would pay the doctor bill and hospital.

Calculating how much money they had and how much they needed Mamoru knew they would have to move. He wasn't going to get only a part time job in that town. Their own home town had more jobs but Mamoru didn't know if Usagi wanted to go back there.

He looked at her sleeping face and knew they would talk about the subject later there was no rush at the moment.

Mamoru looked out the window seeing the snow falling as he thought about his parents once again wondering if they would help him get a job. His thoughts of working with his own father and Usagi's started to go away with Mamoru knowing he couldn't work around her father knowing that the man had disowned Usagi.

Mamoru flipped a paper and started writing again not noticing that Usagi was watching him with a smile on her face. The smile grew as she remembered that she had a box of presents waiting for her back at the apartment making her wonder if Mamoru would bring them to her. But she decided not to ask, she would wait until they left and she was there to open them. It would be fewer things to take when they finally left the hospital.

Usagi didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she woke up to Mamoru telling her to wake since their son was hungry. Usagi smiled and surprised Mamoru when she pulled him close and hugged him then got settled and watched him carry the baby to her.

For the next week that was their routine until the pediatric doctor said that the baby was doing so well he could stay in the room with Usagi.

Once the baby was in the room Mamoru would only leave long enough to get food or to go and shower and change clothes never being gone longer than an hour.

One afternoon Mamoru once again sat beside Usagi and helped her by holding her arms as she feed the baby.

Usagi watched the little boy as her thoughts drifted to Mamoru once again. She had been doing a lot of thinking at times, mad and upset with him some but never for long since he would smile towards her surprising her once again.

When she looked at Mamoru at those times she started thinking and wondering if he had been taken by aliens and they changed his brain waves. This new Mamoru and his actions worried her sometimes making her wonder if he was just acting and was just there until they left then maybe he would be gone. They hadn't talked about the future since Christmas day and he told how he wanted her to go back to school.

Usagi knew they should talk again about the future and about them. She wondered sometimes why she had agreed to marry him so fast. It was like she had forgiven him for everything Usagi thought.

'You did forgive him that Christmas morning and he walked in looking at only you silly girl.' Usagi thought to herself.

'He's not the same like he had been right after summer any more….He's back to his old self from years ago….. That is what has been throwing you off.' She then thought.

"I can't believe I wanted you to get rid of him." Mamoru suddenly said making Usagi blink her eyes and look at him.

Mamoru glanced at her then back to the baby with Usagi's eyes following.

"You weren't thinking straight."

"I am now and I swear that the next time you tell me you are pregnant I'll listen."

"You're stupid Mamochan." Usagi said before a grin formed.

"Yes but I'm your stupid." Mamoru said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Did the doctors say when we can take him home?" Mamoru then asked.

"My doctor left before you got back and said she would find out. She said I'm good to go." Usagi said moving the baby's position.

"He's such a good baby." Mamoru mumbled while Usagi nodded her head.

"Yes. He's a great baby, small but healthy doing better each day." Usagi answered.

"That's great."

Usagi looked away from Mamoru when he looked back to her.

"Usako?"

Usagi looked back at him half smiling.

"Mamochan, when will you tell your parents?" Usagi asked knowing that she was worried most about that, wondering if he really would tell them what had happened and what he had done.

Usagi looked at him when he didn't answer right away. Mamoru seeing her looking smiled at her.

"I was thinking we should go see them at the end of the month beginning of next. I need to tell them about my schooling and what I did. But mostly I need to tell them what I did to you and that we are married."

Usagi moved her eyes off of him surprised by what he said.

"Are we really married? I mean my age…." Usagi whispered the last part.

"Yes we are and don't worry about your parents. Your father disowned you and I don't think he's worried about if you are married." Mamoru answered before holding her closer while Usagi nodded her head.

They both looked to the door when it was opened and Usagi's doctor walked in with a nurse both women smiling.

"Who wants to finally go home?" The doctor asked watching Usagi's smile grow while Mamoru stood up.

Mamoru placed the bags in the car then turned and watched the nurse take the baby from Usagi as she sat in the wheelchair. Mamoru took the baby and placed him in his car seat then opened and held the door open for Usagi who was standing up giving the nurse a hug then her doctor.

"I will see you in three weeks. Call me if any problems and once again get as much rest as you can." The doctor said watching Usagi as she got into the car.

Mamoru shook the women's hands then got in and started to drive away slowly while Usagi looked and waved to the women who waved back.

When the car was out of sight the pair walked into the hospital both smiling.

Usagi smiled as she watched the young man who used to drive fast, taking his time making sure that after a light turned green there were no cars coming from the opposite direction.

When they finally arrived at the apartment building Mamoru got the baby out first handing the little bundle to Usagi who held him close while Mamoru picked her up and carefully and slowly carried her into the building and to the apartment laying her down on the bed before he left going back to the car to get the bag.

Mamoru whistled as he rushed back into the building stopping long enough to tell Motoki's grandparents that Usagi and the baby were finally home.

The older couple smiled then waved as Mamoru waved back before he walked into the apartment.

Mr. Furuhata followed his wife as they walked into their own apartment with Mrs. Furuhata talking about how they would go over later to see the baby.

Mr. Furuhata walked over and sat down in his favorite chair seeing his wife walking over to the phone after she looked at some papers.

"Who you calling, little Motoki?"

"No dear he won't be back for a few more days. Remember dear he's still visiting friends."

"I know that sweet pie so who are you calling?"

The older woman looked to her husband as she waited as the phone rang.

"I'm calling Usagi's mother. She needs to know that her daughter had the baby. What mother doesn't want to know that she's a grandmother."

Mr. Furuhata sat up and started to stand up.

"Honey I don't think you should be doing that." He said as he walked towards his wife then he tried to grab the phone.

"Hush some ones answering." Mrs. Furuhata said turning her back on her husband before holding her free hand out to keep him back.

Mamoru carried the box to Usagi shaking his head not surprised that she had asked for it. He sat down and picked up their son and watched while Usagi finally opened her Christmas gifts.

Smiling and giggling as each gift was opened only stopping long enough to give a hug and a kiss on Mamoru's cheek reminding Mamoru of the summer and every time he gave her a gift.

Mamoru smiled each and every time feeling his grin grow loving that he was making Usagi happy. He was really starting to like it even more when she was happy.

It hadn't hit Mamoru that over the years, he loved when Usagi looked for his support something no other had ever done been. She had never filled his head like others had.

Usagi didn't put Mamoru up on a pedestal that he knew of. Yes he had always known she thought he would be the perfect husband but she never came out and said it to him. He liked how she treated him like an equal not someone who was better than her.

When Usagi was done with the last gift she sat back and really got to thinking about Mamoru and everything he had been doing while watching him holding their son with the biggest smile gracing his face.

And when he looked at her and they made eye contact, Usagi noticed his eyes lighting up even more making her worries disappear for the time being.

Usagi wouldn't worry at that moment about going to their home town and chance having to see her parents and wonder what Mamoru would tell them. She cleared her mind of thoughts that he wouldn't back her up and would put the blame on her.

Usagi's mother hung up the phone with a shaking hand as she slowly glanced at the calendar flipping the pages backwards.

"How far along was she?" The woman said out loud letting the pages fall. She glanced around before sighing since she was alone.

The rest of that morning, the woman thought about Usagi, something she hadn't done regularly since that last day she had seen her only daughter.

The next morning and the following days the woman thought and wondered, staying up late into the night, thinking of how she could take a seven hour drive or better, fly alone so her husband wouldn't know.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_So sorry I haven't been updating like normal. Work has been heavy and even crazy at times. (But it always is around the Holiday's and Winter since more people seem to die then) Anyways here is the next chapter and I'm half done with 16 and will post when I am. Thanks for reading! EvaC_

Chapter 15

Mamoru lovingly observed Usagi who was in the kitchen putting some things into a box as he sat on a chair and held their son.

That first week home with their baby had flown by and Usagi had agreed with Mamoru that they should start packing and be ready to move after her doctor's appointment that was in a few days.

Mamoru had told her about his worries of not finding a job in that town and Usagi knew she wanted to leave also never really feeling comfortable in the area.

Usagi kept her worries hidden, not sure on how to bring them up to Mamoru thinking he wouldn't understand. She was glad that he seemed to be the same ever since he had shown up and that did relax her some.

She smiled as she remembered the first night back in the apartment and Usagi had asked Mamoru to sleep beside her so he could help her hear the baby if they had too. She had looked down while smiling even blushing slightly since Mamoru was sitting on the couch looking at her like she had two heads and his mouth had been hanging open and low.

She looked up when she felt the gush of air as Mamoru passed her with his pillows and blankets turning and seeing him sitting up in the bed with his arms open waiting for her.

Usagi had walked back and got in beside him and even let him pull her close with his arms wrapped around her tightly only loosening them after she told how he wasn't going to get any sex yet.

Mamoru gently moved his arm up her hers to cup her chin and leaned forward and whispered against her lips that he would wait. He then let her go and flipped over to face away from her then started to snore pretending to sleep making Usagi laugh as she laid down beside him.

They got into one argument that night after she was woken up by him with Mamoru begging her to stop moving her hand up and down his chest and stomach. Feeling the grip his own hand had covering hers Usagi realized that she was turning him on by that small action.

Usagi reached over and picked up a plate as she smiled to herself wondering what Mamoru's reaction was going to be when she told him that she was almost ready to make love again as she thought of that night and how patient Mamoru had been.

Usagi told herself that she would finally give in after he proved to her that he really was going to stand by her when it came time to tell their parents the truth.

She almost dropped the plate not noticing as her mind wondered once again fighting the fear that he would leave her but did notice.

"Usako we have plenty of time to pack." Mamoru announced before shaking his head wishing Usagi would relax. He started noticing how frustrated and fidgety she was getting.

"No, I have to finish this." Usagi answered grabbing another box and tossing things in trying to keep her thoughts at bay.

It hit Mamoru by her actions that Usagi was on edge and had been in the apartment to long that week.

Mamoru laid little Mamoru down and walked over to Usagi and grabbed her hands stopping her from packing and she looked up at him.

"Come on. You need to get out of this place. There are too many boxes around here and we can't really move. You need some fresh air." Mamoru acknowledged, pulling her with him out of the tiny space.

Usagi smiled being pleasantly surprised by what Mamoru had declared. She walked over and started to get the baby ready while Mamoru walked into the bedroom then out grinning as he noticed how lively Usagi seemed. He grabbed his coat then helped Usagi put hers one after she had the baby in the sling she had on.

It was freezing out but Usagi was too excited about getting out of the building and keeping the baby inside her coat next to her body would keep him plenty warm Usagi knew.

Usagi sat and watched Mamoru getting into the car and she thought about Motoki suddenly wondering how the man was doing. She hadn't seen him since Christmas morning and knew she wanted to talk to him one last time before they left the area for good.

"Usako I need to go to the bank then we can go where ever you would like." Mamoru said as he glanced over at her.

Usagi looked up at him then back down to the baby who was still in the sling. Usagi didn't want to place him his seat since the car was still cold. She checked her seatbelt and looked to Mamoru.

"Can you drop me off at the café? I don't feel like going to the bank." Usagi admitted then smiled after Mamoru nodded his head while not looking at her knowing he was wondering why she wanted to go there of all places.

Mamoru thought about Motoki.

"Sure. Then I'll be right back for you." Mamoru declared while looking away, not wanting her to see that he was worried a little. He still didn't know what Usagi's feeling for Motoki had been.

Mamoru parked and got out and held Usagi's door open for her as she got out of the car. He leaned down and kissed her then smiled since she was smiling also.

"I'll be back wait for me." He whispered hugging her.

"I will, hurry." Usagi said before she walked away dashing into the café since the wind was blowing.

Mamoru got back in his car and sat for a second debating on going in.

"No I trust Usagi…..Motoki doesn't have a chance with her now. I just wish she had a ring on." Mamoru confirmed with himself then drove off while glancing at his empty finger while thinking of rings.

Usagi stepped away from doorway and watched the door close before she turned around and looked spotting Motoki. She started walking towards him stopping when he suddenly turned around.

"Motoki."

"Hey Usagi! How have you been? I've wanted to stop by and see you but it's been a crazy few weeks for me what with my boss having a heart attack and all." Motoki disclosed before walking over and taking Usagi's elbow guiding her to a booth.

"I did stop by once a few weeks about but there was no answer and then I was gone visiting friends." Motoki said sitting down across from Usagi.

"We were at the hospital." Usagi said while opening her coat to show her sleeping baby. She reached and pulled his little hat down a little.

Motoki smiled while his eyes traveled downwards taking note of Usagi's cleavage thanks to the shirt which was tight on her showing the top of her cleavage, which were hard and plump and so perfectly round, before those eyes flew open after seeing what was resting under her breast.

"You had your baby? When?" Motoki declared moving his body backwards to the back of the seat.

"Three weeks ago. The day after Christmas he came." Usagi said beaming even more since the baby's head moved back and forth then he settled down again. It seemed to Usagi that the baby was fixing his hat also.

"He was a month and a half early but he's doing great!" Usagi exclaimed looking up noting Motoki's eyes seemed to show a hint of fear.

"A preemie, He's a small little thing." Motoki emphasized while giving a strange smile, praying that Usagi wouldn't ask if he wanted to hold the little person while he moving his hands between his legs almost sitting on them.

Usagi's noticed Motoki's panicky actions and thought of Mamoru and how relaxed he was with their son. Sure at first he had also been scared but that day Usagi handed Little Mamoru to his father, Usagi had seen Mamoru's whole body relax and every day after he was relaxed and at ease holding the boy at times more than Usagi.

"Mamoru and I were at the hospital with him every day." Usagi said looking back down grinning even more which didn't go unnoticed by Motoki.

"Mamoru was with you the whole time?" Motoki asked softly.

Usagi nodded her head while her smile widened and her eyes shone a little more.

Motoki looked down starting to wonder if Mamoru was going to give up on their friendship and trying to get Usagi for himself.

"Motoki." Usagi began looking across at him.

"Yes?" He asked looking towards her.

"I really want to thank you for being a friend when I first showed up and thank you for those meals and….And…..But…" Usagi started to say but looked back at the baby.

Motoki's eyes followed hers and it hit Motoki that Usagi wouldn't let anyone come between her and her baby.

"Usagi I understand. I'm sorry that we couldn't have gotten closer." Motoki started to say while his mind raced on what to say next since he still wanted her. He had never been rejected before.

"We wouldn't have Motoki. You're much older than I am and….and I know you're a player…..Being ten years apart really didn't bother me but seeing you with those other women…." Usagi said mumbling the last part.

Motoki looked away not noticing that she said ten years.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled wondering now when she had seen him with other women.

"Usagi."

Usagi and even Motoki looked up and over when they heard her name being said. Motoki wondered who the woman was while Usagi's eyes widened wondering what her mother was doing there.

Her mother stood there thinking to herself while thanking Mrs. Furuhata for telling her where the café was and telling how she knew Usagi would go there once in awhile.

Usagi's mother moved her eyes down to the sleeping baby. Seeing where her mother was looking Usagi glanced down before she stood up and walked over to the woman, stunned she was there.

Usagi glanced out the windows and wasn't surprised that her father wasn't around. Her mind started to wonder why her mother was there and what the woman wanted. Usagi felt weird not knowing how to act and what to say.

"You had your baby." Usagi's mother said after Usagi stopped in front of her.

"Yes a boy." Usagi answered moving her coat a little so her mother could see the sleeping baby better.

Usagi's mother glanced into her face noticing how mature Usagi's voice sounded. Usagi glanced up then away feeling like she was talking to a stranger and she didn't like that feeling.

Here was her own mother the woman who sided with her father and disowned her and Usagi just wanted to…She didn't know at that moment what she wanted.

The woman looked back down at the baby.

"He's tiny." She whispered.

"Yes. He was almost two months early. The doctor told me that the stress I was under made him come early but he's okay." Usagi said placing one hand on the baby's head and the other on his bottom.

"Two months?" Her mother mumbled starting to calculate the time as she followed Usagi to a table.

Usagi sat down noticing her mother doing the same across from her. Usagi glanced around and noticed that Motoki had moved over to the counter. He smiled and waved at her.

Usagi smiled back then looked to her mother.

"Is that the father?" The woman asked looking from Motoki back to Usagi.

"Motoki! No he's just a friend I met after I was left here." Usagi explained looking down missing her mother closing her eyes. Not only was she feeling bad for how she treated Usagi but she was trying to figure out who the father was.

"I need to use the bathroom." Usagi suddenly said as she started to stand up knowing she did and knowing she had to step away to clear her head which was spinning.

"Can I hold him?" Her mother asked after she grabbed Usagi's wrist.

Usagi looked from the woman, to her son then back.

"Please….." Her mother just about sobbed.

Usagi noticed the tears in the woman's eyes before looking away and noticed Motoki and even some others looking at her and her mother.

Usagi reached and took the baby out of the sling then slowly handed him over, not in the mood at the moment to get into it with her mother and she really needed to use the bathroom.

Usagi watched her mother handling the baby carefully before she turned and started to walk away in a rush wanting to finish fast to get back to her baby.

Mamoru parked his car being glad that he got done at the bank sooner then he thought he would. He was also glad that the wind was dying down some. He hoped the wind would stop totally since there were a few stores he wanted to take Usagi into so they could pick out some rings.

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru turned and looked behind him after he heard his name being said with a cautioned sound. Seeing Hisa standing there Mamoru came to a full stop wondering what the woman wanted.

"Mamoru it is you! Where have you been? Everyone at school has been talking about how you dropped out. You of all people! But I don't believe it!" Hisa babbled while walking up to Mamoru to stand in front of him.

"Believe it Hisa I have. I'm going to be leaving the area soon." Mamoru answered.

"But why?" Hisa demanded while moving her eyes back and forth searching his trying to see if he was lying.

"Because there are no jobs here and I need to support my wife and son." Mamoru said then smiled before he walked away from the stunned woman who watched him then took off running to tell some friends.

Mamoru opened the café door and looked around for Usagi but seeing her mother looking at him before she looked down at his son, Mamoru froze.

The woman little by little looked back up looking at him with her eyes wide before they started to narrow turning into a glare as realization hit and smacked her hard.

Usagi came walking down the hallway but stopped suddenly and gasped standing in place as she looked at her mother who was holding the baby, who was on the table half undressed, with her hands.

Hearing a noise from the baby Usagi's motherly instincts kicked in concerned that the baby was uncovered and was cold.

"My baby!" Usagi called suddenly seeing that not only was the baby's shirt up showing his belly, her mother had the baby's hat off his head.

Usagi never saw Mamoru as he slowly started backing up never removing his eyes off the woman but Motoki noticed and his own eyes narrowed.

"Mamoru is the father…that sorry son of a bitch….that lying no good bastard!" Motoki whispered to himself starting to wonder how Mamoru had treated Usagi and remembering how alone she had been when she first showed up.

Usagi grabbed her baby sliding him in front of her and started to cover him making sure his hat was on first, covering his full head of black hair just like his father.

"Usagi let's go get your things. You and the baby are coming home with me." Usagi's mother said looking at her after she grabbed Usagi's forearms and held them.

"No mother!" Usagi said placing the baby safely in his sling before she took a step back pulling her arms free.

"Yes dear, I'm sure we can talk your father into letting you stay….. Somehow… Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother asked searching Usagi's eyes.

Usagi took another step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! When I told you I was pregnant what did you do? You disowned me and moved me here because you didn't want to tell anyone that your fifteen year old daughter was with child. You left me alone! I lived alone for the first time in my life! Did you call? NO! Did you come to see if I was eating or okay or need anything? NO! You didn't even call me or send me a Christmas card!... You told me that day that I didn't have a mother!... I have my reason for not telling!" Usagi just about yelled before she ran from the building missing Mamoru who had walked over and had tried to grab her arm but missed.

Mamoru took a step then another one back after Usagi's mother stepped in front of him. Mamoru stopped and felt the tingle on his cheek after the woman slapped him making his whole head move to the side.

Mamoru just stood there looking at her while she looked at him with disbelief then loathsome eyes.

"What nothing to say?" The woman asked with her voice steady surprised that it, at first she hadn't believed it but now seeing her best friend's son just standing there showing by his face and his action that he was guilty she believed.

Mamoru stood there frozen staring at the woman he had always thought of as a second mother for most of his life and for the first time since Usagi had gone off on him, Mamoru didn't know what to say.

He was surprised that her mother of all women was confronting him never before had he seen the woman stand up against anyone ever. She was always the meek, quiet, good little wife who jumped whenever her husband said too. Mamoru thought then briefly being thankful Usagi wasn't like that before he thought of her mother again who had taken a step closer.

"It's funny, I remember when your mother, my best friend had you. The full head of black hair, the quarter moon birthmark above the belly button just like the babies." Usagi's mother said ever so softly.

She looked down thinking of how she always thought Mamoru was too spoiled.

"The days are adding up." She mumbled more to herself starting to remember the times Mamoru spent alone with Usagi during the summer.

She looked back up again with narrow eyes.

"I should have known it was you. The ideal son, so perfect, my ass! You're the devil in disguise! The summer…. Oh no worries she's with me I won't keep her out too late you would say…Wanting to show her a game in your room….I can figure out the game!... And…..and you were always checking her out and smiling lustfully." The woman stated.

She reached and was about to slap Mamoru again but he grabbed her wrist and held it.

Mamoru's own eyes narrowed as he stared the woman down and he released her arm which automatically fell to her side. Mamoru all of a sudden hated this woman who never stood up for herself while thinking of how she always allowed her husband to treat Usagi so badly.

"Oh sure you did a great job keeping your eyes on Usagi. You should have noticed sooner the looks I gave and did something then! Oh and the lavish gifts I gave of endearment that are too mature for a young teen but you never noticed…..Usagi told me how you packed her things and you didn't stop to look at the items?" Mamoru challenged back.

Not only was he upset that the woman was standing there expecting him to tell her off but that was the first time anyone questioned him like Usagi's mother was. Before he was perfect and everyone always believed he could do or say no wrong.

"You never have noticed Usagi, always putting your husband first and doing whatever he says!" Mamoru said watching the woman's eyes widen.

Mamoru leaned forward just a little and whispered, "You better be glad I'm not some old dirty man. With the way you ignored Usagi almost all her life, I'm surprised no one kidnapped her before. And don't forget we have been alone in the past many, numerous times. I use to babysit her….remember?"

Mamoru knew he didn't want any more blame to be placed on him as he stepped back also thinking that he would never allow any other woman except Usagi to put him in his place except maybe his mother.

Mamoru smirked since the woman's head was shaking back and forth as he wondered what she was thinking.

She turned and grabbed her coat and purse then focused on him once again.

"I'm telling your parents! Be ready for the visit!" Usagi's mother claimed before smiling by the look Mamoru gave then she rushed out of the café.

Mamoru watched her then looked down.

"Shit!" He said for one second worried again on what his parents would say knowing his mother would listen to her friend. Mamoru hated that he wasn't going to be able to tell them first for he knew that even if he were to call them now more than likely they wouldn't be available.

"Usako." Mamoru mumbled remembering she had run out.

He turned to walk to the doors but came to stop after Motoki stepped in his way.

"What the fuck do you want Motoki? I'm not in the mood for you at this moment!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"You are such a sorry sack of shit for how you treated Usagi!" Motoki said going to grab Mamoru's coat but Mamoru stepped back and slapped his hands away.

"Don't you even start with me. You don't know our story or anything about Usako and me!" Mamoru said before running out of the building praying that Usagi was safe.

He drove to the apartment and found Usagi in the bedroom just sitting there looking down at the baby who was awake.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked throwing his coat down before he pulled Usagi into his arms as he sat beside her.

"I can't believe she showed up….after all these months…My mother was at the café." Usagi mumbled before looking to Mamoru.

"I know I was there. You didn't see me. She and I had words." Mamoru told as he felt Usagi laying her head on his chest.

Usagi moved her head around on his chest wondering if her mother would show back up that day or if she went home. She wondered what the woman would tell her father and if he would care.

"Damn I wish I could have told them first." Mamoru mumbled starting to picture what the adults would say.

"Should we go to them?"

"No. Let them come to us." Mamoru answered moving his arms so Usagi could hug him knowing he wasn't in the right mood to make that long drive at that hour. He thought about them flying but knew that once he and Usagi left the area they weren't coming back.

Usagi suddenly sighed and settled down next to Mamoru before looking down at their son who was sucking on his fist.

Motoki walked back to his office after Mamoru left out thinking to himself that he would go and find Usagi and talk to her. His hands dropped when everything that was said earlier from Usagi suddenly hit him making him sit down hard in a chair as he realized that Usagi was only fifteen. He remembered her saying it to her mother then telling him he was older than her.

"Ten years…."Motoki mumbled staring off into space only looking up when one of his waitresses's asked him a question.

Motoki stood up and walked out following the woman back to the main room.

"Too young… I don't need that drama." Motoki said to himself spotting a few friends who waved and Motoki waved back forgetting about how he was going to check on Usagi being thankful that he hadn't gotten involved with her.

While Motoki talked with his friends laughing now and then thinking and telling everyone around about the trouble Mamoru was in, Mamoru sat and held Usagi worried about his parents finding out wishing once again that he had been able to tell them. He hadn't wanted Usagi's parents involved yet.

And Usagi sat there holding Mamoru while watching little Mamoru, worried and wondering about her parents and if her mother would really show back up and what of her father, would he not let her and Mamoru stay married and if the man demanded they separate would Mamoru let it happen thinking he was then free?

If only Mamoru would have talked to Usagi and told her that he wouldn't let anything bad happen again, then maybe she would have gotten some sleep that night.

Usagi's mother paid the cab driver than ran to her best friend's house as fast as she could without tripping and falling. She had been rushing all afternoon and that evening glad that she had flown to Usagi for the flight had been faster.

When the door opened she ran in and saw Mamoru's father and her husband sitting beside each other both looking at her wondering where she had been. She looked and saw Mamoru's mother closing the door before the other woman walked over and stood next to her asking where she had been and why she looked upset before asking her what was wrong since she noticed the woman's eyes.

Usagi's mother took a long deep needed breath before she looked at her husband then down to the carpet floor.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

_A nice long chapter since I was able to get some typing done and everything just kept coming and coming and coming... Please Enjoy! EvaC. _

Chapter 16

Mamoru rolled over on the bed and reached for Usagi, feeling her spot empty, he sat up and looked around. Not seeing her in the room, he got up and walked to the living room spotting her sitting on the couch looking at the wall.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked walking over to her wondering why she was up so early in the morning.

He saw their son asleep in the bassinet that was beside the couch.

Usagi looked at Mamoru then down only to look back up when he sat beside her and took her hands.

"I couldn't sleep." Usagi said looking at him.

Mamoru smiled and kept his thoughts, of thinking she didn't want to sleep beside him, to himself.

"Are you worried about your mother?" Mamoru wondered.

"Yes." Usagi admitted.

Mamoru nodded in understanding. He also wondered what if anything had been said. That morning was the start of the third day since they saw Usagi's mother and it made Mamoru wonder if the woman chickened out and didn't tell knowing that the woman knew that Usagi was a sore subject with her husband.

"You shouldn't be worried. We will be leaving tomorrow and will face them then. I guess your mom didn't say anything." Mamoru mentioned while looking down before he reached and fixed the blanket that was over her legs.

"Did you really want to marry me?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Mamoru looked down missing Usagi's eyes widen.

"Yeah I did." Mamoru said then looked straight in her eyes.

"I would have been a fool not to." He then emphasized.

Usagi's face beamed as she scooted over and hugged him, holding him tightly making Mamoru take note of the tightness being pleased.

"You need to stop worrying so much silly girl. I will be there for you always. I have now placed you first in my life before myself. And that is saying a lot!" Mamoru admitted as his arms went around her body before he moved one hand up to her hair as he chuckled.

"You promise you'll never leave me?" Usagi whispered.

"I promise to never leave you again. You are stuck with me forever and ever." Mamoru answered as Usagi moved back a little and looked into his eyes.

Seeing he was joking some but also having a serious look in his eyes Usagi felt the tension leaving making her feel loved.

Mamoru smiled then his eyes flew open then closed when Usagi grabbed his head and pulled him then captured his lips as she pulled him closer releasing her pent up anguish into that kiss.

Usagi told herself that she would trust Mamoru but also in the back of her mind, she promised that she would hurt him if he ever hurt her in any way ever again.

Mamoru was the first to pull back and he looked into her eyes again while breathing heavy being surprised by that kiss. He was glad he had stopped the kiss when he did, knowing if it had gone on something would have happened there on the couch.

He moved Usagi's head down and rested it on his shoulder and held her while wondering how much longer he could last while reminding himself that he promised her he would and he would keep that promise no matter what. He had to prove to her and even himself that he could do it.

"Stop worrying about what I will or won't do with our relationship now. You are just going to have to trust me." He whispered while moving his hands up and down her back.

He smiled when Usagi nodded before she pulled back a little and looked down at his stomach which had just growled then grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Mamoru mumbled then laughed along with Usagi who moved after the baby started crying since they were both laughing and had woken him.

Mamoru stood up then walked into the room and got dressed. He passed Usagi who walked in and over and got dressed herself then joined him in the kitchen and moved some boxes so Mamoru could get to the fridge.

They ate in silence then Usagi went and sat down to feed the baby looking up when Mamoru sat down beside her and pulled her to lean against his chest like always Usagi noticed with amusement.

If he kept going the way he was, Usagi thought, she would be giving into him soon after the doctor said it was okay.

Mamoru moved some of her hair then rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the baby trying to keep his mind off of sex.

"Did you want Motoki?" He suddenly asked watching Usagi turn her head towards him just a tiny bit.

Usagi moved her head away then said ever so softly, "Yes a little I guess."

Mamoru's eyes flew open and he turned his head and looked at her.

"But he's ten years older than you!"

"Age has never meant anything to me. And when I first met him I didn't know that." Usagi said watching out of the corners of her eyes as Mamoru looked away.

"He was nice to me and I needed that then but I saw him one day flirting with a couple of women and one had told me he was a playboy. I never wanted someone who would be with more than one." Usagi's voice trailed off.

Mamoru looked back noticing her voice sounded sad, he made a vow to himself at that very moment that he would never let any woman come between him and Usagi. He hated to see her sad and would work on keeping her trust.

"I will never put anyone before you." He whispered.

"I know that Mamochan." Usagi said before smiling.

Mamoru smiled back and followed her eyes back down to the baby.

"Mamochan."

"Yes?"

"How many girls have you slept with?" Usagi asked catching him off guard.

Mamoru pulled back some but didn't remove his hands. Seeing him looking at a wall Usagi thought Mamoru was thinking and he was, debating on telling the truth or fibbing. Usagi would never know any of the women and those women had lost interest in him after he stopped talking to them and the two would be leaving the area soon….

Mamoru's eyes blinked then he looked to her seeing Usagi looking right at him.

"You can tell me. You did say you haven't been with anyone since me and the past is the past." She said once again surprising Mamoru.

"Five." Mamoru said softly glancing down then up to see if she believed.

"Five? That's it?" Usagi asked before shaking her head expecting the number to be higher but she kept that to herself.

Mamoru looked at her surprised that she wasn't shocked.

"Yes." Mamoru whispered as he watched her shaking her head.

He then grinned knowing he would keep that one secret to himself always. It really wasn't that many more Mamoru pointed out and why tell her when she was okay with what he had just said and chance upsetting her? The past was over and he was changing his ways Mamoru noted.

Mamoru smiled more and leaned close to her ear then whispered, "But like I said none after you. You now only and always. You spoiled me."

He then chucked since Usagi's face was getting red. She moved her eyes back down pulling her body back a little with a jerking motion by the suction the baby had on her.

"Does his sucking hurt really bad?"

"No!" Usagi answered with her face redder.

"Why are you blushing about that? I told you in the hospital and the other day that I saw them before many times. Don't forget I saw them before he did!" Mamoru teased as his arms tighten around her.

"I sucked them first." He bragged holding onto her.

"You're crazy." Usagi said before she giggled then stood up moving the baby up to burp him.

Mamoru chucked while he let her go and watched while she walked into the bedroom to lay the baby down since Mamoru had moved the bassinet earlier. He looked to the front door after hearing a few knocks.

Thinking to himself that it was Motoki or his grandparents since he forgot about her mother, Mamoru stood up and walked to the door taking a step back when the woman walked in followed by his parents.

Mamoru watched the three before he started to close the door but was stopped when Usagi's father held the door and looked at him. Mamoru stared right back as the man walked in and closed the door himself.

When Usagi's father moved his eyes off of him, Mamoru looked around the room looking to his mother last.

"Son, Usagi's mother is under the impression that Usagi's child is yours." His mother said looking at him then to Usagi's mother then back to him.

Mamoru looked to his mother then to Usagi as she stood in the bedroom doorway.

Seeing Usagi his mother turned towards her.

"Why did you lie and say Mamoru was your child's father?" Mamoru's mother asked.

Usagi looked down.

"I never said Usagi told. I told you that the baby looks like him." Usagi's mother said looking around at the others.

It had taken her a two whole days to finally tell and only then because she hadn't been able to sleep. The woman knew that the others didn't believe her and only went with her to shut her up since she had started crying and complaining almost every second of the day, driving Mamoru's mother and Usagi's father crazy.

The only one who kept silent most of the time was Mamoru's father. He talked once saying how they needed to go see Usagi especially after he learned she was in the same town as his son, who hadn't called in sometime.

Mamoru's mother started shaking her head as she looked at her friend thinking to herself that she was going to end their friendship really fast.

"Son, I just found out before we left that you left school why?" Mamoru's father asked walking over to stand beside his son. He kept silent about the missing money for the moment.

Mamoru froze as the man looked at him.

"I knew it wasn't true! They made a mistake. You would never do that to me." His mother said as she pulled Mamoru in for a hug.

Mamoru just stood with his arms hanging not noticing as one of his father's eyebrows went up.

Usagi watched Mamoru getting hugged then glanced over at her father who was shaking his head. She looked down missing her mother step closer to her.

"Usagi tell them who the father is?" her mother insisted already knowing wanting Usagi to tell to show she wasn't lying to her husband and friends.

Mamoru took a step back after his mother let him go and watched while Usagi just shook her head remembering the vow she took.

"We wasted our time coming here!" Usagi father was heard saying.

"Son, why are you here?" Mamoru's father asked watching Mamoru look at him then to his mother.

"He's just visiting more than likely." His mother claimed.

"He's such a good son doing a good deed. He must have found out Usagi was here so he was checking on his old neighbor." His mother assumed with a smile.

"Mamoru's such a good boy who is always looking out for others. He's my sweet Angel!" His mother mumbled as her hands joined together and she looked to Mamoru with her eyes shining bright reminding Mamoru of the past.

"Yes an Angel." His father was heard saying still looking at Mamoru before looking to Usagi to watch the expression on her face.

For one brief second Mamoru's nostalgic feelings of loving how his mother would praise him came to light. The tension in his body started to go away until he noticed Usagi looking away with painful eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over.

Mamoru all of a sudden hated that perfect thinking of others about him. He remembered the vow he made that he wasn't going to be perfect anymore for anyone but Usagi.

"Usako." Mamoru said ever so softly.

He glanced at his parents then stepped around them never noticing his father's eyes changing to understanding. He had always seen the smile on his sons face when he'd look at the young girl, while his mother's eyes closed briefly feelings of her baby had become a man coming to her.

"Usagi tell them." Her mother pleaded again before looking to her husband after he grabbed her arm.

"I told you….." Mamoru's mother said before turning and watching her only son hearing him mumble to himself.

"Oh Usako I'm sorry I scared you so bad that you won't tell the truth even now." Mamoru mumbled feeling his eyes start to burn remembering the day he went off on her before leaving for school.

He could picture her keeping quiet when she had first told them she was pregnant and it pained him that he had been so dim-witted and spoiled as it all hit him about everything that she had to deal with concerning her parents and even his.

Mamoru sighed not caring any more what his parents would think and took a few steps towards Usagi seeing her looking back down to the floor while they all heard her mother and father murmuring to each other getting louder.

"No! I won't leave yet not until I'm proven right!" Usagi's mother suddenly said yanking her arm free and glaring at her husband. She looked at Mamoru then to his parents.

"That baby has the same birthmark as Mamoru! I remember when he was born!" The woman said while watching her best friend turning towards her glaring.

"My son wouldn't!" Mamoru's mother exclaimed running up to the other woman.

"I agree with you." Usagi's father said looking to his wife's best friend while his wife starting shaking her head and looked down.

"Usako." Mamoru said softly standing in front of her watching Usagi's eyes close tighter as her head moved slowly back and forth.

"Usako you can tell them." Mamoru whispered.

Usagi continued to shake her head.

"I told you daughters are worthless." Usagi's father suddenly said before he looked away from the two women beside him.

Mamoru reached and moved Usagi's head up so she had to look at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm the father. The baby is mine. I used Usagi over the summer for sex and got her pregnant. When she came and told me I didn't believe her. I called her over the months and told her it wasn't true trying to get us both to believe it but the growing baby was there." Mamoru said loud enough so everyone heard him.

Mamoru looked to his father then to his mother and Usagi's parents.

"I told her that if she told on me no one would believe her. I am the perfect son after all." Mamoru then said before moving his hands down Usagi's arms and taking her hands into his feeling her shaking stop.

"The baby has my birthmark and looks like me, like my father only he's starting to get Usagi's eye color. If you want to know when I got her pregnant I would have to say it was around the second month I was home for the summer. And trust me Usagi was never with anyone else." Mamoru then emphasized before smiling.

The room was silent and Mamoru could feel the four staring at him as Usagi looked behind her after she heard the baby making noises from the bedroom. She let Mamoru's hands go and walked to the room.

Mamoru heard the baby also and turned to look around the room while saying loudly, "Usako bring our son here please."

He watched while the four all moved their eyes at the same time and waited for Usagi to return with only Usagi's mother starting to smile as she let the breath she had been holding out.

Mamoru stood there really looking at his parents wondering if they really were the same people. He had expected the worse from them even thought they would try to say it wasn't true but they hadn't said anything.

To Mamoru his father had a look like he had expected Mamoru to do what he had and his mother had a look that Mamoru couldn't read at the moment. He could tell she was in shock for she was just standing there which surprised him and even worried him.

"She got to you." Usagi's father mumbled as he looked to Mamoru who started to shake his head.

"You are one stupid bastard. I'm the older one or did you forget? Did you really never notice the attention I gave to her? Oh that's right you don't know how to give Usagi attention you never did." Mamoru answered while glaring at the man.

Mamoru looked at the other three who all looked to him. He looked at his mother first then his father moving his eyes between the two.

"You both have always been too busy with work to notice anything I do around the house leaving me alone and Usagi's parents….Oh we all know what they think about her." Mamoru said before turning his head after he spotted Usagi coming back.

Usagi stopped and moved her eyes from Mamoru and looked down at their son who was opening and closing his eyes. Usagi adjusted the blanket around his shoulders better giving a sweet loving smile.

When the others spotted her Mamoru's mother gasped and ran over with her eyes wide looking at the tiny mini Mamoru Usagi was holding tight. Mamoru's mother blinked her eyes as a smile started to form.

"Oh my….GOODNESS! He does look just like him at that age!" Mamoru's mother announced right away noticing.

She looked to her husband then looked in Usagi's eyes.

"Can…can….can I hold him?" The woman sputtered with her eyes pleading remembering how she had always wanted more children but never did have them since she enjoyed working more. And she always did love babies.

Usagi looked down then slowly handed the baby over trying to not think of the look the woman had given the last time Usagi had seen her. Usagi glanced up and noticed Mamoru's father smiling kindly so she let her hands lower after Little Mamoru was being held by his other grandmother who had started cooing.

"A teeny tiny Mamoru!" The woman said before making cooing noises again while smiling now and then since the baby was moving some.

Usagi smiled.

Mamoru looked to his father after the man touched his shoulder being prouder of his son that day than ever before. The man would never admit that he had started to loathe how Mamoru had started to turn out hating that his only child was so spoiled. He walked around Mamoru and joined his wife to check the baby out not really surprised by his wife's reaction.

"I told you. And now Usagi will come home with us." Usagi's mother suddenly said smiling only to have the smile disappear when she looked to her husband who was shaking his head.

Usagi looked over at the two then to Mamoru's father after the man touched her shoulder.

"Usagi will go home with me. She is no longer your responsibly. You have no daughter. She is my wife and I dare anyone to challenge me on that. I have the paper to prove it as a matter of fact we married right before the baby came into the world. We will always celebrate our anniversary and his birthday on the same day." Mamoru said looking between the two.

"Oh he's not a bastard! I'm so happy!" Mamoru's mother said smiling as she looked to Usagi who shyly smiled back before her eyes widened after the woman hugged her since her husband was holding the baby.

Mamoru smiled remembering his mother's words from the past. He was still very surprised by his mother reaction wondering if the news really hadn't hit yet. He wondered what she would say when he told how he wasn't going back to school.

"She is only fifteen." Usagi's mother said with her voice soft.

"Usagi's birth certificate says otherwise." Mamoru said before he smiled since her mother's eyes were budging out and her father's face was starting to turn red.

"Ask your husband what it says Usagi's age is now." Mamoru instructed smiling even more as her father looked down after his wife whisked around and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"To your husband, Usagi is eighteen." Mamoru said after Usagi's mother looked to him.

"Eighteen!" His parents both said at the same time in disbelief.

"What the hell….." His father said looking to his friend for the first time like he didn't know the man.

Usagi's father looked away remembering how he altered Usagi's birth certificate and his wife didn't know. He walked over and took his wife's arm and started to walk to the front door.

"Come on." He said grabbing the door handle.

Usagi's mother looked to the man then back to Usagi who was looking at the baby who was being held by Mamoru's father who smiled before he handed the baby to his wife then he looked back at his friend.

Mamoru's mother took Mini Mamoru as she would end up calling him and walked over and sat down on the couch looking at Usagi while smiling at her the whole time surprising Usagi.

"I said come on." Her father said going to grab his wife's arm again.

"No I'm not going right now. We were wrong we have been for too many years." Usagi's mother said while yanking her arm free and glaring at the man before she walked over to stand beside Usagi and pulled her into her arms remembering everything that Mamoru had said to her.

Usagi stood with her arms hanging down, she looked to Mamoru who looked back before they all looked to the front door after it was yanked open hard enough to hit the wall and Usagi's father started to walk out only to stop when his sons ran in.

"Momma it's cold outside! Hey it's Usagi!" The two boys cried at the same time before running over to her and each started to hug her after their mother stepped back knowing she had to do some damage control with Usagi.

"Usagi where have you been, we miss you!" The two said together looking up at her.

Usagi looked down at them being glad that they had come in when they did since she wasn't ready to touch her mother yet.

"Hey look a baby." One said pointing after he hugged Usagi.

His twin looked and they both stepped over and stood looking down at the baby who was looking around not really seeing anyone but stopped when he noticed Usagi and focused on her face.

"Usagi is that your baby?" One of her brothers asked looking to her.

"Of course it is stupid, it has her eyes!" His twin said giving his brother a slap on the arm.

"Yes my son." Usagi said before smiling since the two had started to shove each other a little before they stopped and looked to her then back to the baby.

"He looks like Mamoru."The other boy said then looked to his twin.

"No Usagi." The other said.

"No Mamoru!"

"Usagi!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Boys stop." Mamoru's mother said turning the baby so they could see him better which made both boys shut up and look back down.

"Ha! I told you they would have a baby. You have babies when you sleep in the same bed and Mamoru slept beside Usagi the whole time Momma and Daddy were gone that time with his parents during the summer."

"Oh shut up you don't know and you can't have a baby by sleeping next to each other…..Can you?" His twin said before looking to his mother then to Mamoru.

She smiled and glanced to Mamoru who was red and looking at one of the walls. He looked when his father walked past him and grabbed his best friend dragging him to the hallway then closing the door behind them.

He had seen how his friend was about to go off and he had had enough. It was time to set his friend straight or tell him their friendship was over. By the way Usagi's mother was acting and when the twins ran in, Mamoru's father knew that Usagi's father was going to lose the battle.

Mamoru looked away from the closed door and walked over to stand beside Usagi as she watched both mothers looking at the baby while her brother's stood in front of the women and looked down.

"He does have his birthmark!" Mamoru's mother exclaimed before her amused eyes looked up at her son who only smiled as he wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"I told you." Usagi's mother said more to herself.

Usagi smiled along with Mamoru then glanced to the door.

Seeing where she was looking Mamoru leaned over and whispered, "Even if he doesn't come around, I'll always be here for you."

He then gave a small kiss on her ear before he let her go and walked away going to the front door, opening then shutting it behind him after he stepped into the hallway.

Usagi looked to her mother after noticing the woman smiling up at her surprising Usagi all over again, even more, when Mamoru's mother started talking about her and Mamoru coming home with them after the woman noticed the boxes.

Usagi again wondered if she was really dreaming as she moved her right hand up under her left arm to give a pinch.

Mamoru spotted his father and Usagi's close to the stairs so he walked closer but stopped before both men saw him not knowing that his father spotted him.

"You're father is died forget all that he ever said! Think about your daughter, your little girl who I know you personally enjoyed having around. You loved doing her hair when she was little, you even took her everywhere with you until your father moved near you and started that bullshit!" Mamoru father told his friend watching as the other mans eyes changed remembering.

"You have a girl as your first born who cares! She has a baby now. Yes she shouldn't at her age but it's done. And she will need our help. I wish she would have said something at first about Mamoru and I wish he would have told us sooner but now it's out and we will all help her. Mamoru was right about my working….. I should have noticed and removed Usagi from your presence years ago." Mamoru's father said.

He glanced to Mamoru when he mentioned Usagi having a baby making Mamoru look down briefly with his face beet red.

The two watched while Usagi's father turned his whole body away.

"I told you before don't do this. You will lose everyone… If she leaves you I'll take your wife and sons in and care for them and if I do you will be alone not only at home but also at work, I'll make sure of it…. Why don't you grow up and get to know your daughter and be there now for her." Mamoru's father said before turning and grabbing Mamoru's arm taking him back to the apartment without the other man.

Once they were back in the place the older man walked over to Usagi and told her he was sorry and how he wished he would have known sooner that his son was the father. He knew that later he would sit with Usagi and talk to her about her father and say sorry for never stepping in before.

Mamoru's mother joined the man and also told Usagi she was sorry for how she had looked at her that one day before promising that she would be there for Usagi now.

Usagi looked over to Mamoru then back to the two and only said that it was okay.

Mamoru's father then walked over to him and told how he better be glad that he did the right thing or the man would have made Mamoru's life hell.

Mamoru blinked his eyes and really looked at his father noticing that the man was serious making Mamoru wonder when the man had changed.

Usagi walked over and took the baby from her mother after he started to fuss even more. She walked to the bedroom with her brothers following each boy talking and asking as many questions as they could, not waiting for Usagi to answer.

Mamoru watched then turned and looked at his mother who was looking around the place then she looked at him.

"You did wrong son and I'm upset and disappointed in what you did to Usagi but I'm not going to hold it against you. You did the right thing in the end and now that you both are married and have a child we will allow you two to stay together. Seeing these boxes I'm assuming you are leaving this area?" The woman said.

"Yes we were going to leave tomorrow after Usagi's doctor's appointment. There are no jobs here." Mamoru said before he sat down at the table after his mother did. He watched his father walking over to Usagi's mother then looked back to his mother.

"Did you really leave school?"

"Yes Mom I did….And I'm not going back well not right now. My main concern is making sure Usagi is able to finish. I know you and Dad wanted me to go to that college but it's for the best if I don't." Mamoru said knowing he really didn't want to go back but didn't know how to say it.

Mamoru looked and watched when his father left the place only to come back in a few minutes. The man looked at him and his mother then back to Usagi's mother.

"His car is gone." Mamoru's father announced.

He and his wife and son looked to Usagi's mom who only nodded her head before she covered her eyes. Mamoru watched as his mother walked to her friend and held her. He then looked over and saw Usagi looking to her mother before she turned and walked back into the room closing the door most of the way.

Mamoru got up and walked to the room walking in before he closed the door while hearing his father telling the woman not to worry.

"Mamoru are you going to bring Usagi and the baby home? Usagi says you are." The first born twin asked.

"Mamoru are you really our brother?" The other asked.

Mamoru smiled at them while he pulled Usagi closer and held her.

"Yes to both your questions." Mamoru said.

"Will Usagi live with us again?"

"No her room is now our play room, remember?"

"Oh Yeah."

Both boys looked down.

"Usagi will be with me. We are married and have to live together." Mamoru answered.

"All four of you will be staying with us for awhile." Mamoru's father said from the doorway making them look to him.

"What about Momma?"

"Yeah and Daddy?"

Mamoru's father looked at them then to Usagi and said, "Your mother will be with us and your father…..your father well, he had to go on a trip for right now."

"Okay" Both boys said together then they looked at their nephew.

Mamoru let Usagi go and walked over to his father who opened the door more then closed it after Mamoru passed.

"Why don't you and I start loading the cars?"

"Sure Dad."

"When is Usagi's appointment?"

"It's in the morning at nine."

"Okay we can leave after it's over. Are you only taking the boxes?"

"Yes and our pillows and blankets." Mamoru answered holding the door opened for his father.

They both walked down the hallway each with a box. They took the afternoon to pack the two cars. That night Mamoru and Usagi sat alone in the apartment both of them looking at the other each wondering the same thing.

Did his parents, her mother and brothers really just leave to stay the night in a hotel? Had they really been there?

Looking around the apartment with the boxes gone the answer was clear. It hadn't been a dream.

Mamoru took his son and laid him down since he had fallen back to sleep, he then held his hand out for Usagi to take then lead the way to their room so they could sleep.

"We are leaving after your appointment." Mamoru told as he got undressed to his underwear.

"I know your father told me." Usagi answered after settling down beside him.

Mamoru rolled onto his side to face her and smiled after Usagi did.

"Are you okay?"

"You already asked me that like a hundred times and like I say each time…..yes I am."

"Usako I know you are still surprised not only by how my parents acted but your mom…"

"Mamoru, I don't want to talk about her or…..him." Usagi said before rolling and turning her back to him.

Usagi yelped when Mamoru reached and pulled her body back to be against his and he held her tight.

Expecting him to say something again Usagi dipped her head and closed her eyes only to open them when Mamoru kept silent knowing that he wouldn't push the subject.

Everything that had happened earlier was a shock and Mamoru knew Usagi would need time to adjust to it and so would he. He did smile when it hit that he wasn't in trouble with his parents like he had feared.

They both fell asleep finally waking the next morning when the baby woke. While Usagi took care of Little Mamoru, Mamoru finished the last of the packing walking back into the place with his parents and Usagi's brothers, learning from his mom and dad that Usagi's mother left when her husband came and demanded she leave with him and she did. The only reason the boys didn't go was because they were sleeping at the time.

Mamoru only shook his head wondering if Usagi's mother would ever change. He soon left with his father to get something to eat for everyone.

After eating Usagi went across the hall to say goodbye to Motoki's grandparents who were sad to see her leave but happy that she was since she wasn't alone anymore.

When Usagi finally got away from them she looked over when she spotted Motoki who was walking up the stairs with a few pals. Motoki spotted her and only waved and smiled as he walked leading his friends up to his place.

As he walked Motoki thoughts went to something someone asked him the night before at a party. They asked if he has ever been in love, really in love. Motoki had looked at that person and his mind drifted to Usagi. If only she had been older Motoki thought knowing deep down if given time she would have been the one he could have fallen for. He looked at his friend and said that he loves all the ladies and that's all he loves before he started laughing along with his friends.

Motoki would go down later to see his grandparents and would learn that Usagi had left with Mamoru and his parents before getting a surprise that the two were married which would make him smile thinking that Usagi was happy unlike when he first met her.

Usagi lowered her arm after Motoki was out of sight she looked to Mamoru after he took her hand.

Mamoru kept silent being glad that Motoki hadn't come over.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Mamochan."

"Good let's go then we can get on the road. We will be stopping for the night since Mom doesn't want you to be on the road too long with the baby." Mamoru answered holding the door for Usagi.

Usagi walked over and got her coat before standing and looking around her first place. She felt her brother's taking her hands and Usagi let them lead her out of the place, sighing deeply once they were outside.

The group left going to see Usagi's appointment. While Usagi was seen and talked to her doctor, Mamoru waited in the lobby knowing that his parents had their son and were entertaining Usagi's little brothers at the park across the street.

Mamoru stood up after he saw Usagi walking towards him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes the doctor said I'm fine and gave me the name and number for a doctor in our area to see later." Usagi said putting the paper in her purse then she took Mamoru's hand and lead the way to the elevator.

They found the others and were soon on the road. Mamoru's parents were in his mother's car with most of their things and Usagi's brothers sitting in the backseat of Mamoru's car with the baby between them with both once again talking about anything and everything. The boys had missed Usagi so much that they hadn't wanted to leave her side so Mamoru made room and put the two with them in his car.

True to his mother's words, Mamoru was pulling into the motel beside his parent's car not wanting to admit that he was glad they were stopping for the night. Mamoru was the first one to fall asleep that night with his father passing out next.

Usagi and Mamoru's mother were up for many hours just talking about Mamoru and his mother admitted to Usagi that she was glad that her son had gotten with her. She whispered that she wished Mamoru would have waited but the deed was done and she would reprimand him later which Usagi only smiled in response.

Later the next morning while they rode home Usagi looked in the back seat and saw her brothers both sleeping and she smiled when she noticed that each boy was holding the hands of her son.

She turned around and refused to think of her parents getting upset every time she thought of how her mother left with her father without even trying to see her. Her eyes closed knowing how the woman had picked the man yet again she had Mamoru's parents talking about what had happened.

Usagi sat and told herself that she wouldn't forgive them ever no matter what they did or say. They had hurt her for the last time Usagi decided with a nod of her head.

She looked up after noticing Mamoru slowing the car down and saw his mother's car slowing down also and many others on the highway all of the cars coming to a stop.

"There has been a major accident up ahead just happened. They think about ten cars are involved. You might as well pullover." Mamoru's father told them after he had gone up to the car.

Mamoru did as his father said then got out and walked up the road with his father and few others to find out more. More cars were pulling over and people were getting out some standing around while others headed towards the crash site.

Usagi got out and stood beside the car and watched them then looked when Mamoru's mother walked over and joined her after she looked at the sleeping boys.

"Good thing they were up most of the night. Now they can sleep during this. We may be here for a few hours if the accident just happened." Mamoru's mother said leaning against the car besides Usagi thinking of the nice weather they were having.

Usagi nodded her head then looked back in the direction Mamoru had walked off towards before she turned her head noticing some cop cars coming from the opposite direction on the other side of the highway.

Usagi, Mamoru's mother and some others watched when a few cops drove past going to stop traffic and to set up a road block. Usagi kept silent while Mamoru's mother talked to some others.

Everyone turned and looked forward when they heard an explosion and saw the fireball going up into the air thanks to the gas tanker that had exploded.

Usagi suddenly felt a shiver going down her back as she looked in the direction ahead. When another shiver came Usagi wrapped her arms around her body and straightened up not liking the feelings that were coming. A feeling that something awful had happened washed over her as she took a step forward wishing she could see Mamoru and that he would come back.

Usagi felt his mother touch her shoulder as she stood there looking ahead wishing for Mamoru, never knowing that her life was about to change again forever.

Usagi would think later that having a baby at her young age and being left alone had made her grow up but the change that was coming would grow her up faster than anything before.

To be continued.

_I am so mean - SORRY! But I had to end this somewhere…_

_Maybe one more chapter to go since I really don't want to drag this story out! But we will see what I do after I start the next chapter. I will try to not have everyone waiting too long. _

_Before anyone says anything, I know Usagi's parents, her brothers and Mamoru's parents don't have names. I just couldn't think of any for them. You pick them out if you like! EvaC. _


	17. Chapter 17

_FINALLY! I have this chapter done! It's been sooooooooooooooooooooooo busy at work lately. Such fun! I love when computers act up and our new ones have been! And they were at work almost every day for the last two weeks! If it wasn't the computers then it was our servers! Yea! I Love it! (Ha ha ha yeah right). _

_Anyways, here is the next chapter please enjoy! And thanks again for reading and the great reviews! EvaC. _

Chapter 17

Usagi bent down and picked up some dirt before making her body upright. She glanced to her left seeing her brothers standing there holding hands looking to her then down to the ground.

She noted the tears in their eyes and was proud of them for being so brave. During the whole ceremony they never got loud with their weeping. She knew they were trying to be strong for her. She wondered at times if the information had sunk into their minds yet.

Usagi looked to Mamoru's mother after the woman took the boys by their hands and lead them away from the gravesite. The three stopped long enough by Mamoru's father and the man, who was holding Usagi and Mamoru's sleeping son nodded his head towards Usagi's direction while giving a smile telling her not to worry he'll be there for her, before he joined his wife and walked to their car to wait both stopping now and then to talk to other people who had attended the funeral.

Usagi looked back down to the coffin in the ground that was waiting for the dirt to cover it. There were so many single flowers already covers it that Usagi couldn't make out the cherry wood coffin.

She blinked her eyes wondering why no tears would come when they should have. Maybe because she had done enough crying when she was first left alone. She was all cried out now.

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru whispered. He stepped up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders giving a gentle squeeze.

Usagi nodded her head then looked back down to her mother's coffin. She would never tell anyone but Mamoru that she wished it was her father who had died. It wasn't fair that the man was in a hospital still in a coma and her mother, the only parent Usagi cared about, who cared about her, was gone.

Usagi let the dirt in her hands go and watched as it floated down on top of the flowers as her mind drifted to the day when they were heading home five weeks ago.

She remembered when she heard Little Mamoru crying after the explosion.

Usagi had shook her head being glad that the feeling she had a few minutes ago had passed before she looked to the car after hearing crying.

She walked over and picked the baby up and held him tight looking to Mamoru's mother after the woman walked over and joined her.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes." Usagi answered gently bouncing the baby up and down calming him down being glad that the feelings of dread were vanishing.

She turned and watched while some people ran towards the explosion and others were running in the opposite direction.

"No one was hurt by that explosion!" She heard someone yell as they ran past.

Usagi tried to look around some people and her eyes flew open when she saw Mamoru running towards them.

"Mamoru!" She exclaimed before sighing and running to meet him so glad that the feeling from earlier weren't because he was hurt.

"Usagi…..Mom….." Mamoru said before he stopped beside them and looked between them keeping his eyes on Usagi for the longest.

Both noticed the scared and upset look in his eyes and on his face a look of distraught. Mamoru looked to Usagi and pulled her to him and held onto her tightly.

His mother stepped around them after she spotted her husband. She took off running towards him stopping after he grabbed her, holding her by the shoulders before he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

Usagi noticing the look on Mamoru's face turned to his parents after they heard his mother screaming out no.

The woman suddenly collapsed into her husband's arms and the man picked her up and carried her to her car and laid her down on the front seat before he looked to Usagi and walked over to her.

He took Little Mamoru and had Mamoru hold him before he took Usagi by the arms then held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Usagi I'm just going to say this…your parents were in that accident up ahead and your….." The man paused taking a breath.

He looked back into Usagi's eyes watching for the change that was sure to come.

"Your mother is dead." The man then told as gently as he could.

Usagi blinked her eyes before looking to Mamoru who nodded once then looked at their son.

"Your father is going to be air lifted to a hospital in our area. At this moment they don't know much on his condition." The man then said before letting Usagi's shoulders go and watching her start to walk away.

Mamoru handed the baby to his father before he ran after Usagi and held her.

Usagi never would remember the rest of that day, how they waited for three hours for the road to open then only she, Mamoru, their son and her brothers went home to Mamoru's parents house since his parents stayed behind to talk to the state police then they went to the hospital where her father was.

Usagi sat quietly the next day and listened to Mamoru's father tell how her father was in a coma and how they didn't know if he would live.

For those next weeks, Usagi really didn't talk or show any sad or upset emotions. She took care of her baby and her brothers who were told about the accident by Mamoru's parents.

And the boys grieved like they were expected too but Usagi didn't.

As she and Mamoru walked away from her mother's grave, Usagi started to wonder how she was suppose to act and feel for the loss of her mother. Maybe later she would get the answer.

Mamoru took the baby and placed him in his car seat then he held Usagi's door closing it after she was in the car. Watching her brother climbing into the back seat Mamoru half smiled before he looked to his parents.

"We are going to the hospital first but we will be home soon to receive the guest." His mother said before she walked to her car dabbing her eyes.

"I'll take them home." Mamoru said looking to his father who looked away from Usagi and nodded his head.

"I'll call later if there is a change but we don't plan on being gone long." Mamoru's father said walking with Mamoru to the other side of the car.

"We are going to talk to the doctor about the life support." The man whispered.

Seeing Mamoru nod in understanding Mamoru's father walked away and got into the other car.

Mamoru got into his car and drove away. He looked over when Usagi took his hand and held it before resting her hand on his leg.

"Mamoru are we really going to move?" One of the boys asked breaking the silence.

Mamoru looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes we are going into a bigger house in a few more days." Mamoru answered looking back to the road.

"Why?" The other boy asked.

Usagi half turned from her seat and looked at both boys.

"Because we need more room now since we are all living together." She told them.

"Can we still share a room?" The two asked at the same time.

Usagi and even Mamoru smiled.

"Yes and we will be putting the baby's room by yours and Mamoru's and mine." Usagi answered.

Seeing the twins both smile then look to the baby, Usagi turned back around and replaced her hand on Mamoru's leg. Mamoru reached and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They arrived home and Usagi followed her brother's into the house taking Little Mamoru with her since she knew Mamoru was going over to her parent's house to get something for her brothers.

They and his parents all knew that the two boys refused to go into the house now that their mother was gone and their father was still in the hospital. Seeing that Usagi wouldn't go to the house the boys stayed away also. That house was almost cleared now since most of the items were in storage waiting for their father to wake.

The boys had gone once with Mamoru's parents to see their father but not again since they felt the need to be near Usagi. The time she had been away had been hard on the two. Each of them had picked up on how their father had treated Usagi and it hadn't sat well with them.

They were also picking up on how Usagi felt for the man and to them that man in that hospital bed was a stranger now. It seemed that now that Usagi was back in their lives, the little boys were more then determined not to lose her again.

And in their small minds, the boys had decided that their father had died along with their mother. They had their sister and she would always take care of them, the boys had whispered to each other late at night when they should have been sleeping.

Everyone was just waiting to see what would happen with the three's father. Each wondering if he would live and one hoping he would die.

Mamoru's mother had left work a few days after they all arrived to care for the twins and was planning on watching Little Mamoru once Usagi went back to school, whenever that would be since at that moment none of them knew since Usagi didn't. Mamoru and his parents didn't push her to answer.

Since Usagi and her brother's father was still in the hospital and his mother had stopped working, Mamoru right away started working with his father taking over for Usagi's father.

Mamoru found out that he had the skills for the job and loved doing it while knowing in the back of his mind he would never go back to school.

As he picked up a box of the boys' toys, his mind drifted to Usagi once again wondering when she would be ready if ever to go back not that he didn't mind having her at home with their son. Mamoru loved when she and the baby would show up at his job with lunch or wait and go home with him.

Mamoru smiled as he walked back to the house while thinking about Usagi, thinking of the nights they would hold each other's naked bodies.

Usagi placed the baby in his bed and walked out of the bedroom to go help her brothers get out of their suits. When they were both in underwear and a tee shirt, she watched as they climbed into the bed they were sharing and closed their eyes.

Usagi covered them both then leaned over giving each a kiss on the forehead before she left out closing the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen glancing at the clock wondering when the visitors would start showing up to pay their respect.

"Where are the boys?" Mamoru asked walking in through the back door.

"They are lying down. They really didn't get much sleep last night." Usagi answered turning on the coffee pot.

She turned and followed Mamoru out and walked behind him to the room the boys were in. Mamoru walked in and placed the box that he had for them down by the dresser.

He smiled as he looked at them then turned and walked out after the two reclosed their eyes.

"They are doing so well with this day."

"Yes they are I'm surprised." Mamoru answered going into his room with Usagi.

"Why don't you lie down also? Most of the people who will be showing up know my parents better than us. None will be surprised that you and your brothers aren't out there." Mamoru said after he took Usagi's hands.

"Stay with me." Usagi whispered as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Mamoru smiled and lead her to the bed then sat down making sure she was beside him.

"I will." He whispered leaning back on the pillows holding her in his arms.

The rest of that day Mamoru and Usagi stayed in the room not really surprised when her brothers showed up and sat beside her as they heard the others in the living room with Mamoru's parents.

Mamoru left out at one time staying gone only long enough to bring them all some food.

When the boys fell asleep Mamoru left them were they were beside Usagi not caring that they were there since he knew they needed her.

Usagi soon fell asleep only waking the next morning when the baby did. She was happy to see that Mamoru had still been by her side.

Usagi noted that her brothers weren't beside her anymore, wondering if they were eating or in their room.

She wondered when Mamoru would wake as she got out of the bed and went to the baby who settled down as she changed his diaper.

The four never knew when Mamoru's parents had gotten the call in the middle of the night then left out rushing to the hospital.

Usagi turned around and looked the room over letting her eyes fall on the boxes that were in a corner. She had a flash back of the apartment before she shook her head not wanting to remember.

She left the room walking over to check on her brothers after hearing them talking, they were up sitting by each other on the floor.

Usagi handed the baby to them and they entertained him while she walked out stopping when Mamoru walked out of the room.

They made eye contact before Mamoru pulled her into his arms and held her before taking her hand and lead the way to find his parents, finding them sitting beside each other in the living room talking.

"We should tell them together." Mamoru's mother was heard saying.

"Tell what?" Mamoru asked seeing the two looking at him and Usagi as they walked in and sat down across from them.

His father and mother made eye contact then looked over to Usagi.

Usagi and Mamoru noticed how tired his parents looked.

"Usagi your father is awake and has asked to see you and your brothers." Mamoru's father announced.

Usagi's head automatically started shaking back and forth.

"Awake?" Mamoru asked looking from the man to Usagi who looked at him then down.

Mamoru knew he had sounded surprised and he was. Wasn't it just yesterday that his father said they were talking about taking the man off life support? Mamoru thought.

"Yes he is awake. We had the doctors take him off life support and during the night he woke but the strange thing… he doesn't remember anything. Not us or his wife or the children. When we were there and told him about the accident and what happened, we even told him about the funeral, he just looked at us like he didn't understand." Mamoru mother said.

"He doesn't even know his own name." Mamoru's father told as he looked back to his wife for a second seeing her nodding.

The idea was baffling to them that their friend had forgotten everything.

"You should have told him he only had the two because I'm not going." Usagi said before she stood and walked out of the room.

"Usagi!" Mamoru's mother called out before she stood up.

"Mom don't, leave Usagi alone."

"Son, she should go with her brothers to see the man. He might be off life support but he's not doing well."

"Yes he might not make it through the day." Mamoru's father voiced.

"It doesn't matter. What he did to her in the past isn't something Usagi will forgive over night and if he dies only you and father will be upset." Mamoru said before he left the room going to find Usagi.

He found her sitting beside her brothers smiling as they showed her some toys. Mamoru sat beside Usagi and looked down at the baby as the boy looked at his surrounding from Usagi's lap.

The four all looked to the doorway after Mamoru's parents stepped into the room.

Mamoru's father looked to Usagi and Mamoru while his wife told the two boys about their father thinking along with her husband that the boys would get Usagi to go with them to see the man.

The twins looked at each other then together they turned their heads as one and looked to Usagi making eye contact with her.

Usagi closed her eyes briefly before looking to the two once again.

"Usagi." The two whispered with matching voices sounding small and lost.

Usagi stared at them seeing the confused look in their eyes and she could tell that they did want to go but not without her.

Usagi glanced behind her and made eye contact with Mamoru.

"We will all go this once." Usagi announced surprising them all.

She held her son tightly then stood up and walked out the room not surprised that Mamoru followed her.

Usagi placed the baby on the center of her bed before she turned and faced Mamoru after he had the door closed.

"I'm only going to see him…to see him….." Usagi stopped not sure on how to express her feelings.

Mamoru took her hands in his and looked down into her eyes.

"I understand and maybe seeing him this weak and helpless will help you start healing." Mamoru told before he smiled since Usagi smiled.

"You understand me."

"I always will Usako." Mamoru answered before opening his arms so she could hug him.

They both turned their heads as one when the knock was sounded from the door.

"Come in." Mamoru said knowing it one of his parents since Usagi's brothers always knocked once then opened the door not waiting unless they told them too.

"We will be leaving soon." Mamoru's mother told looking in at the two.

"Fine the sooner the better." Usagi said letting Mamoru go and walking over to pick the baby up and get him ready while humming.

Mamoru smiled as he looked to his mother noting that she seemed upset that Usagi was acting the way she was. And the woman was.

She didn't like how Usagi was acting and it seemed to be rubbing off on her brothers. The woman didn't like how Usagi still hadn't cried or even shown any emotions. She worried that Usagi would snap one day.

The woman just couldn't understand why Usagi was acting the way she was. Had her friend hurt her daughter so bad that the girl wouldn't even cry? The woman wondered daily.

Why hadn't Usagi cried? The woman would ask her husband who would only shake his head and tell her to give Usagi time and be there when she was needed.

Mamoru's mother closed the door then went back to get Usagi's brothers leading them to her waiting husband.

They got their coats on and watched when Usagi and Mamoru joined them. Since Mamoru was holding the baby Usagi walked over and took her brother's hands and lead them to the cars and they waited for the others to join.

When Mamoru's mother told that they would all ride in her car, Usagi only smiled and got in the backseat behind her brothers then took the baby from Mamoru and placed him in his seat before taking Mamoru's hand and held it tight.

Mamoru was the only one who could tell that Usagi was nervous and scared. He would just squeeze her hand every now and then letting her know it was going to be okay.

As they rode along heading to the hospital to visit the man who had finally woken up, said man sat in his bed trying to keep his eyes open, since every time they would close, he would have flashbacks to the accident that had taken his wife.

He knew the accident and his wife dying had been his fault. But he would never tell or let on that he did remember everything.

The man knew he was dying and it was only a matter of time before he meet his maker but he first wanted to see his children once more.

Tears came as he thought of his sons knowing they would be raised well by his best friend. The same man who always told how he never wanted more than one but in the next breath would wish he had another making his friend smile.

The tears fell as he thought of his first born, his daughter knowing that what he was doing would be the best thing for Usagi. For he knew he could never tell her he was sorry for how he acted in the past or make it up to her.

So he would act like he didn't remember any of them and wait for death to claim him praying it wouldn't be too long.

His eyes started to close only to pop back open after hearing in his head his wife begging him to think of Usagi and him yelling at her, never, before telling her to shut up then the screams filled the air as he looked away from her to the road before losing control of the car.

His hands made fists as he remembered dragging his body since he couldn't feel below his waist, to the woman who only asked him to take care of Usagi and be there for her, begging him until he said yes before her eyes closed. Not once saying anything about their sons or telling him she loved him, hurting his feeling even more.

He passed out after that never knowing when his friend had ran to him and held his hand only looking away when the explosion happened not knowing that Usagi's mother died at that moment.

The man hearing voices in the hallway outside his door wiped his eyes then looked at the door waiting for it to open. He felt the need to cough but held it in knowing that more blood would come out and he didn't want anyone to know what he already knew.

The bleeding inside was worse and nothing would help him now since he wouldn't tell and let the doctors operate again. The man refused to accept that if he lived he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and would even need counseling.

He wouldn't live with that embarrassment and he wouldn't keep his promise. He wanted the easy way out and he would do it just so he wouldn't have to care for "her".

He was only going to face Usagi this time so no one would catch on that he remembered for if he asked to only see his boys they would know he was dishonest.

To be continued.

_You silly peeps thinking I would kill off Mamoru. NEVER!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter. MY last laptop broke and it's been hell without it. But I finally got my new one! So the original chapter for this was on my old laptop and it's lost but that's okay since I totally went a different way with this. _

_I'm going to end this story with this chapter since I don't want to drag it out. _

Chapter 18 LAST CHAPTER

The man sat there in his hospital bed and prayed he would be able to pull off that he didn't remember anything as he watched the door being opened then his friend stepped in followed by his wife who had the twins standing in front of her ever so gently making them walk into the room.

The man stopped himself from looking away from the four knowing he was waiting for Usagi to come in. If he looked away they would know he was lying, he repeated in his head.

"Hey your back! Who are these boys? Are these my sons you told me about?" He asked hoping his voice sounded surprised.

"Yes." Mamoru's mother said as she gently guided the boys forward while her husband stepped back to stand by the wall and he just studied at his friend.

The boys looked to their father as they each wondered if Mamoru's parents were playing a joke on them. Together they looked to the door that was being opened again this time by Mamoru who was holding Usagi's free hand since she was holding the baby tight against her chest with her other hand.

Usagi refused to look at her father while thinking that she didn't want to be there but she convinced herself that the sooner she came then the sooner she could leave and never see the man again. She also told herself she was doing it for her brothers.

'Don't look in her eyes'. The man's voice rang out in his head.

"I thought you said I had three kids?" Her father said looking to his friend who smiled.

"That's my son Mamoru and he's married to Usagi and that is their baby. We are grandfathers." His friend said.

Usagi's father looked away from him then back telling himself over and over that he would pull it off.

Usagi moved her eyes to look at the man locking onto his pale face. It looked like he was going to pass out Usagi thought.

"A grandfather…..okay." He said before looking down again proud with himself as the stupid smile, he had worked on before, formed again.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a look, surprised by how the man was acting and sounding. Each wondering what had happened to the strong man who would get after Usagi over anything that he thought she had done wrong.

Where was the man who wouldn't even let her near him, gone too they wondered.

Usagi looked to her brothers after noticing that they both took a step backwards.

"That's not Daddy." One of the twins suddenly said before he ran out of the room.

His father looked up and watched as the other boy ran out then Mamoru's mother left the room.

Usagi looked to her father after the boys were out and really looked at him.

Feeling Usagi's eyes on him the man looked at her giving a silly grin before looking to a wall.

'Keep the grin yes keep it in place for a few more minutes'. His mind said.

'Now play with the blanket in front of you and she might leave. The sooner she leaves the sooner you can relax and die.' The man thought not noticing when his head started nodding in agreement.

Usagi leaned closer to Mamoru before she pulled him to the door leaving the room. Both sighing once they were out.

Usagi closed her eyes being glad to be out of that room with that man who was her father but in a way wasn't.

The man never realized when his body sagged after Usagi was out of the room and the door was closed but his friend did notice just as he had noticed everything that his friend was trying to hide. The nervous looks toward Usagi and the sad looks when the boys ran out. Yes his friend had noticed.

Usagi stood there and thought about that smile as the man had looked at her and her body shivered. Usagi had been scared of the man before but that smile he had, made her feel like her worse nightmare was coming to get her.

"We want to go home now!" The twins said looking up at Mamoru's mother before they spotted Usagi and ran to her each wrapping their arms around her and holding her body tight.

"Boys it's going to be okay." Mamoru's mother said more to herself as it hit that they shouldn't have brought them so soon.

Mamoru's mother walked back to the room while Mamoru helped Usagi walk to a waiting room so they could wait until his parents were ready to leave.

"You remember Usagi. I can tell."

Mamoru's mother heard as she walked back into the room seeing her husband beside the bed looking at the other man who was looking away.

"No."

"Yes you do. I saw your eyes. You might not the boys but Usagi you know her. Your eyes gave you away."

"No."

"Yes. Lie if you want but I can tell."

"Shut up and get out. I don't know what you are getting at and my head is hurting!" Usagi's father just about yelled before he covered his head with a pillow.

Seeing his wife, Mamoru's father walked to her and grabbed her arm before leaving the room.

"What was that about?"

"He knows who Usagi is. I would bet my life on it. I saw how his eyes got when she walked in and each time he looked toward her. Glancing at her trying to not be seen and give his act away."

"Maybe he had a flash of something when he noticed her."

"No… Hey take them home. I'm going to stay awhile and talk to the doctor." The man said before giving a kiss to her head and walking away.

"I will then I'll be back."

"No I'll call you when I think you should come get me. Don't bother wasting time here right now. Go take care of the boys."

"Okay I will but you better call." The woman called before she walked to the waiting room after her husband gave a wave.

Mamoru's mother gave a half smile then walked to where he and Usagi where at. Mamoru was standing in front of Usagi as the twins, who were sitting so close to her that they were almost on her lap, where looking down. Usagi looked up after she spotted Mamoru's mother.

"We are going to leave now." She said holding her hands out for the boys.

"Where's Dad?" Mamoru asked helping Usagi to stand not surprised that the boys stood at the same time as her.

"He's going to stay and visit. I'll come back and pick him up later. But I want to get these two home." Mamoru's mother said as she led the way out of the room.

Usagi and Mamoru followed behind them with Usagi glancing to her father's room one last time being thankful that she had visited that once now she wouldn't have to come back.

She looked forward and watched as the boys just about ran out of the building and she didn't blame them one bit.

As they left the building, Mamoru's father found a nurse asking her to find the doctor before he walked back into the room his friend was in.

Seeing his friend with blood dripping from his mouth, the man yelled out for help before he ran to the bedside just in time to see his friend pass out. He stepped to the side when the hospital staff ran in and over.

"Doctor what's wrong with him?" Mamoru's father asked after the doctor checked his friend over a few minutes later.

"It seems he's bleeding inside, something must have ripped. I wish he would have said something. I'm going back in. I might be able to stop this before it gets worse." The doctor said stepping beside Mamoru's father and they both watched as the staff pushed the bed out of the room.

Mamoru's father took hold of the doctor's arm and held it before the doctor could walk away, the doctor looked at him.

"Doctor, do what you can to save him." Mamoru's father said then let the doctor's arm go after the other man nodded his head before he left the room also.

Mamoru's father followed behind walking slowly stopping at the operation room door and watched as it closed.

"You stupid fool. I saw what you were trying but your eyes gave you away. You were always lousy at lying. You really thought you could get away before telling Usagi you are sorry. I don't think so. I'm not going to let you off that easy. If you die in there then so be it. But if you live….I will make sure you tell her sorry for everything. Then we will let Usagi decide if she forgives you but you will right the wrong you did." Mamoru's father whispered before he walked away and went to the waiting area.

Two hours later found the man sitting and waiting in a waiting area for his wife to show back up. He stood to greet her when he saw her walking to him.

"Is he still in the operating room?" The woman asked before letting him go and sitting down as her husband did.

"No he's in recovery and hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said he was able to find all the rips and has fixed them and once again it's a matter of waiting and seeing if he wakes." The man answered.

"What the hell was he thinking?" The woman asked remembering when her husband told about the bleeding.

The man looked to his wife then out the room before saying, "He wants to die. He was hoping he would die. The doctor said he is paralyzed from the waist down."

"What! I thought they said he would walk later."

"Not now. The bleeding inside and some other things have messed that up."

"Will he try to kill himself?"

The couple looked at each other each with their own thoughts.

"No he is a coward." The man said before looking away again as his wife shook her head hoping her husband was right.

And her husband was correct.

Their friend did wake up and once again remembered everything which upset him but he didn't try to do himself in, he was a coward but he was placed on suicide watch for some time since his friend didn't trust him anymore.

After that day and remembering how his sons had acted, the man didn't ask to see his children again not wanting them to see him that way. When he was moved from the hospital to a rehab center he went alone refusing to even see his friends.

He knew he wanted to learn how to live with his handicap and his demons on his own. And his friend gave him the time alone knowing they had to let him do the contacting when he was ready to face the truth about his past and even Usagi's.

The truth about the family in which Mamoru's father had found out months later and told Usagi alone then everyone else, shocking them.

His friend had always hidden the truth about Usagi's true parents.

For the man wasn't Usagi's real father, you could call him her stepfather while he was married to her mother, but in reality he was her older brother.

That knowledge came out after her mother's will was read. For Usagi's mother had been married to his father but left the older man for her stepson.

But the older man never knew and Usagi's "Brother" had found out after his wife told him the truth that he wasn't Usagi's father. It was then that he started to hate and turn against Usagi. Even going so far as to make sure their father never learned the truth so he acted like Usagi was his child.

He did all that he could so the older man wouldn't find out even threatening his wife to keep her quiet and the woman did stay silent knowing she was happy with her new husband who showed her the love she had craved for.

The man was glad when Usagi told how she was pregnant and it gave him the excuse to get her out of his life since he didn't want to share in their father's money. He never dreamed that his best friend's son would have turned out to be the baby's father and Usagi would show back up in his life.

The man never knew what her mother had done, the one secret she had taken to her grave. For Usagi's mother had left her share of the older man's money which was more than half of the inheritance, money her second husband never knew about, to Usagi since she knew her sons would have their own father's money in time.

Everything came out into the open and now the man Usagi had always thought of as her father had to face the fact that she knew the truth and he had to live with the fact that Usagi had more of their father's money.

But he never had to worry about Usagi ever going to visit him for she never did. Nothing he did now would ever change her feelings for him. He had been wrong in keeping the knowledge about her real parents a secret.

She couldn't hate her mother since the woman was gone. But she would hate her brother for many years to come.

Mamoru's parents learned that Usagi's real father had never known he was really her father and had hated his son for taking his wife from him. His hatred never was aimed toward Usagi but to his son and what he had done but his son had always twisted the man's words around to suit him since he never wanted the man to know the truth about Usagi knowing that their father would have taken Usagi and given her everything.

Now the man had to not only worry about learning to live in the wheelchair but now his biggest worry was Usagi taking him to court thinking she was going to do it once she turned of age.

What the man didn't know was that Usagi really wasn't going to at least not for everything and that was only because of her little brothers, her little nephews who she would make sure were never without.

But why let her older brother know that Usagi would think. Make him sit and worry Usagi would say with a smile as she would over look her true father's papers with Mamoru who was more than happy to help her run her father's company.

And Mamoru was more than happy to rub the fact that he was going to be vice president to Usagi's older brother who wouldn't say anything as he would look out the window hating his life like never before.

If only he would have told the truth then maybe things would have turned out better for him. Now he was stuck knowing that the company he had worked so hard to get away from his father was under Usagi's care since she had more than seventy percent of it. He also had to face the fact that Usagi was in charge of his well being since the court ruled in her favor that he wasn't in any state of mind to take care of his own life.

The court's ruling turned in Usagi's favor sooner, thanks to him changing her birth certificate and Mamoru, his parents and Usagi wouldn't be telling the truth.

Usagi would be in charge of her older brothers money controlling everything that he wanted or needed until her little brother came of age and could take over for her when it came to their father, a man that would have to earn their trust back since they remembered how Usagi had been treated. And Usagi, their older sister/aunt, was making sure they had all they needed and wanted and most of all made them know they were loved and she would never change how she felt for them.

Many months after the truth was out and everyone was trying to get on with their lives, Mamoru stood and watched Usagi as she sat at the kitchen table.

He stood there for the longest time just watching and admiring her. For someone who had been to hell and back Usagi was doing better than he would have been if he had been in her shoes Mamoru thought.

Watching her over the last few months on how mature she had gotten Mamoru was proud and he couldn't wait until she found out that he had gotten her father's house back for her and that they and their son would be moving into it before the week was over.

Mamoru smiled when he thought about how happy Usagi would be as he walked over to her and picked up the book she was studying glancing at it then to her when she grabbed it back. He knew he wanted her attention to be on him at that moment.

"Mamochan stop I'm studying."

"But why? Are you ready to go back to school already?" Mamoru asked knowing he really wasn't ready for her to go. Who would bring him his lunch Mamoru wondered.

"I'm studying for this test that if I pass then I will be done with school. I will have a diploma sent to me. If I pass." Usagi answered as she reached for her pencil and started to take notes.

"That test where you are done totally with high school?" Mamoru asked glancing down to their son who was beside Usagi's legs, sitting up chewing on a rattle before he started to hit it on the floor.

"Yes dear." Usagi said the annoyance clearly in her voice.

"But why now. I thought you were looking forward to going back to school. Not that I don't mind." Mamoru said before sitting down beside her.

"I was but…I need to be done now." Usagi said glancing to their son then back to the book.

"Why?" Mamoru asked laying his head on her shoulder as he looked at her face.

Usagi looked to him as he lifted his head and looked back.

"I'm pregnant." Usagi said watching Mamoru's eyes widen.

He looked from her to their eleven month old son then back to her.

"WHAT!" Mamoru yelled standing up so fast that the chair fell back.

"Well I think I'm pregnant. You never do use protection with me." Usagi said looking up at him before she looked away.

"My parents are going to kill me for sure this time!" Mamoru moaned.

Usagi looked back and saw his eyes roll up then he fell to the ground.

Usagi ran to his side kneeling down and tapped his face ever so gently.

"Mamochan!" She called.

She looked when Little Mamoru crawled over and started to hit his father's head with the plastic rattle.

"Da Da Da." The boy said over and over with each hit.

"Honey don't hit your Daddy…..Mamochan I'm playing. I was covered. I made sure of it at my doctor's appointment soon after Little Mamoru was born."

"Mamochan…." Usagi said again when she didn't get an answer.

She yelped when she found herself across Mamoru's chest since he had pulled her to him.

"You silly woman!" Mamoru mumbled as he smiled.

Mamoru rolled so she was under him and kissed her as his arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer.

And as they kissed their first born bonked their heads one at a time taking turns with the rattle only stopping when the kissing stopped. Mamoru picked him up and carried him out of the room talking about how they needed to let Mommy study.

Mamoru smiled thinking as he walked down the hallway that he hoped Usagi would pass the first time since he wanted her home to continued to bring his lunch to him and be there waiting when he arrived in the evening.

Usagi sat back down on the chair and picked up her book glancing to the pages then back to the door that Mamoru had just walked through.

"I'll wait a few more days and tell him again that I really am. I mean nothing is a hundred percent and he's like a rabbit…hee hee so am I!" Usagi mumbled before smiling and reading trying to absorb everything she could. She wanted to finish and past that test before the new baby started showing.

Usagi looked up a few hours later when her brothers walked in and went to her after they arrived home with Mamoru's father who had taken them to visit their father.

The man was still in the recovery home.

"Hi Usagi."

"Hi guys how is everything?"

"Good." The two said at the same time.

"How was the visit?"

"It was okay….He's doing better and they said he might get to leave at the end of the month."

Usagi looked to the boys then nodded her head before she looked away.

The twins stood up and left the room while Usagi just looked down. She looked up when Mamoru's father sat down beside her and took her hands into his.

"Don't worry Usagi your brother…Damn it's still hard to say that… He isn't going to be living with you. I know you need more time to get use to him again." The man whispered.

"But we live together, all of us in this house. I'm sure I will see him the house isn't that large." Usagi said with her voice above a whisper.

She looked up at the man who was smiling.

"You and Mamoru and your son will be moving into your own place. I think it's time you two had more privacy. The twins are doing better and my wife and I are around for them." The man said while wondering if Mamoru had told her about the house yet.

Usagi just looked at him the surprise showing on her face.

"We won't make you deal with him ever again. If it wasn't for your brothers we wouldn't deal with him but we can't keep the boys from him." He whispered smiling after Usagi did.

He stood up and looked down still smiling and said, "Any ways, having another baby will be tiring on you as it is. And I think it will be better for you to have more privacy."

Usagi felt her face start to burn and she looked down.

"Did you tell Mamoru?"

"I did and he passed out so I told him I was playing."

Usagi looked up at her father-in-law after he turned her head up.

"Tell him in a few days. He needs to know. The sooner he knows then we can tell my wife."

"I'm going to tell him before the week is over after he's calm again."

Usagi smiled after the man did. He then left the room.

Usagi sat and thought about what the man had said about her brother. She still hadn't forgiven him but she wasn't about to stand in the way of her brothers having their father in their lives.

"I don't care about him getting out and coming here. I need to figure out how to tell Mamochan before I start showing."

"Our own place I can't wait!" Usagi then exclaimed as she stood up and walked out going to find Mamoru.

Later that night Usagi laid in Mamoru's arms thinking about how to tell him about the new baby.

"You surprised me earlier playing that trick on me." Mamoru suddenly said.

"It wasn't a trick." Usagi mumbled.

"I wish you really were. I want another one." Mamoru said as he leaned up and over her body looking down at her acting like he didn't hear.

"A…..another one?" Usagi asked surprised in the change.

"Yes I want a lot of kids"

"How many is a lot? I thought you would only want one since you're an only child."

Mamoru smiled and adjusted his body so his weight wasn't all on her.

"I don't want any siblings. I like being an only child. But I never said that I didn't want heaps of kids. About five or six! Yes six! Half dozen!" Mamoru said looking down to her stomach.

"How many!" Usagi exclaimed trying to sit up but she couldn't move really well since he was leaning over her.

Mamoru moved his hands and held her down and looked into her eyes.

"We will worry about Junior and this one first then talk later about the others. I really should give you a few years next." Mamoru said. He had moved his left hand down and covered her belly but moved it back up when he started kissing her.

Usagi's eyes had flown open but closed as it hit that he knew she really was pregnant. She wondered how he knew. Her answer came when Mamoru whispered in her ear that he had learned to watch and learn her body language.

Remembering always.

Mamoru had after all put Usagi first and had promised that he would think of her needs first always. And he did.

And Mamoru got his wish for the kids having the six he always wanted with the promise that he would stay home with them to care for them while Usagi went to work taking care of her father's business with help from her little brothers.

The End

_I thank you for reading and everyone who has reviewed or will. THANKS! EvaC_


End file.
